Angel Soul
by lloyd-forever
Summary: KRANNA The two met and fell in love...had a child and made strong alliances...now they run, trying to stay together. The lord of all things concerned...what will become of this family in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting at the ranch

**A/N's: Oy it's Ana here! (Ana's my nickname in reality) i dunno this idea randomly popped into my head and it's my second fanfiction... lol it's nothing special... but just one thing before i start... if i don't get reviews i won't update...there will be character deaths... if you don't like it then get over it! Ok let's start! **

**Dislaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If i did you would at least know what Anna looked like. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Meeting at the Ranch

The sun was high above the sky as the peaceful town of Luin. The town wasn't crowded and busy but there was some great excitement and fear since the Desians had been coming at random times to take people to the ranch. The mayor had let some people who were from the ranch in the town to hide and the Desians had fianlly grown suspicioius. The occasional Desian solider would walk through the town but wouldn't do anything. During this time and Anna and her older sister, Isabelle hid under a bed in the Inn while one of the soliders was examining the room. feeling satisfied he left and shut the door behind him. Isabelle helped her younger sister out from underneath the great matress and looked out the window to see the Desian solider leaving the city. Isabelle turned to Anna happily.

"See? I told you that that was a perfect hiding place?"

"Well it was very close you know!" Anna countered.

"I know. And he's getting closer and closer everytime..." Isabelle looked out the window again and watch as the other former hostages came out from their hiding places.

"Isabelle?"

"Anna, maybe we should...go to Asgard," Isabelle suggested. Anna shook her head.

"No! Why should we when we were born here! Mom and Dad asked us to make sure that we protected our home! This is our home, Isabelle!" Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah... that's why i think that we should leave." Anna bore a puzzled expression.

"What...?"

"If we leave then there's no way that those Desian creeps would take their anger out on Luin and therefore we would be protecting it!" Anna nodded as Isabelle spoke.

"Yeah i get it..but how are we going to get to Asgard? Those Desians are everywhere!"

"Don't you remember? Some warriors who were staying at this inn volonteered to help bring anyone who was held at the ranch and who wants to go to Asgard today! We could go with them!" Isabelle exclaimed with joy.

"But how do we know that we can trust them?"

"We don't but trust me! It'll be fine!" Isabelle looked away and nodded with a wide grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, is this everyone that wants to go?" the warrior asked as looked around and whispered something to his companion. His companion ran off out of the village. "Alright then, we will be leaving as of now to Asgard. My companion went to make sure that our path was clear. There's only around nine of you so it's shouldn't be too hard to keep track of you guys. Anyway let's go!" he told them as he lead them out of the village. As they left, a villager walked up to the mayor.

"Mayor, are you that it's alright sending them to their deaths like that?" the villager asked him.

"No, it's not right...but it's the only thing that i can do to protect the peace of this town. Some may have stayed behind but..at least most of them are gone," he replied sadly.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a trap. The group of prisoners had now once again officially become prisoners again. It had been about two days ago when the two warriors had traded off the group of ex-hostages to the Desians for a couple thousand gald. Now the sad and betrayed group stood before the gate to the Asgard ranch. Their hands were chained and they all had sad and fearful expressions. They weren't ex-hostages anymore. Anna was near the end of the line of prisoners while her sister was near the very front. Her heart was beating at a fast pace as she worried about how her older sister was faring.

The large gate opened and the humans gingerly walked in as they were carefully watched by Desians guards. The guards picked random people out and put them in a small group as the rest went to be tested to go to a different ranch. Anna, Isabelle and two other humans, one of them being a blue haired female child, were led into a different room and were forced to stand side by side as a short but thin-eyed man walked into the room.

"Lord Kvar, these are four of the escaped hostages that you wanted. Subjects, A012, A023, C375 and D183," one of the guards told the short man. Kvar nodded.

"Yes, A023, Isabelle and D813, Kaylie into the other room. Bring A012, Anna to the research pound and C375, Chris to the exsphere attachment area," Kvar ordered as the guards nodded and did as they were told. None of the humans spoke as the guards dragged them to their designated areas. Isabelle looked back at Anna longingly only to notice that Anna wasn't going to look back. She could only imagine what was going through her sister's mind.

The guard thrust Anna into her cell and locked the door. She stood up and looked around. It hadn't changed from the last time she was here. She looked towards her right hand and noticed her Exsphere. She had completely forgotten about it. Isabelle had one too but it looked sort of blackish. She knew that that wasn't a good thing. Her's had turned a bluish kind of color while the other prisoners's exspheres were between a red and maroon like color. She had guessed a while ago that her exsphere was special but why her?

Anna lay in her cell, already bored with her surroundings. She suddenly felt like playing a game of Speed with Isabelle again but instead she refleted on her past once more, reopening sad and happy wounds and memories.

_Flashback_

_Lightning flashed in the sky as Isabelle and Anna sat by their mother's bedside. She had just been rescued from the ranch but she was already so close to death. Their father had died before they could even talk. All they had left to look after them was their mother. Anna was crying into her mother's stomach as Isabelle just sat there trying to be strong. Rain hit the windows harshly as the candle on hte bedside table flickered. The room was silently save for Anna's sobs and the patter of rain on the windows. Their mother opened her eyes and using the last bit of her strength gave them her last message. _

_"Anna...Isabelle... look after each other... don't get involved with the ranches...please...try to stay out trouble for...for my sake as well as your fath...father's. Please destroy that jewel on my hand once I die. For I...do...n..not...wish...to...be...trapped for all...e...ternity..." her raspy voice faded as her body went limp and the candle went out leaving Isabelle and Anna alone in the darkness. _

_End Flashback _

---------------------------------------------------

Anna awoke in her cell suddenly realizing that she had fallen asleep. There was a slight ray ray of sun peeking in through a crack in her cell wall. She wondered how long she had been asleep for she sometimes had a habit of sleeping straight through a day and a night in dark places and her cell was pretty dark. There was some food left next to her as she sat up. She ate what she could and left the rest for later, remembering that you only get fed once a day. She suddenly noticed next to it that there was another tray of food.

"So i guess i did sleep through a day," she whispered to herself. She moved both trays of food aside and stopped when she noticed a small note on the second tray.

_So you're Kvar's supposedly great Angelus project. And you've escaped once already. you're pretty interesting. _

Anna reread the small note many times before she finally put it down. She had no idea who had left her the note but she honestly didn't care. She stood up as she suddenly realized that she'd been taking being back at the ranch much better than last time. She had probably knocked out a couple guards when they tried to take her from Luin the first time. Last time she had also been screaming her lungs out for about a week. Two weeks later some people from Palmacosta had gotten a bunch of them out. Unfortunetly, their plan wasn't really set up properly and most of the escaping hostages died and the surviving hostages had to find their own through Sylvarant becuase the ones who had tried to rescue them had been killed as well. Around 15 prisoners had escaped alive. A guard suddenly opened her cell door.

"Come on, inferior being, time for a research update," the guard told her she stood out of her cell and simply allowed the guard to shove her halfway down the hall. It became increasingly annoying but she held back her anger. She was eventually dragged into a large room with many tubes with people inside. She was shoved into one of these but didn't panic. She had been through this before and she had hated it last time and the time before that. She would get poked with needles for about an hour and would get very moody. Then about an hour after human slavery she would feel suddenly drained and emotionless. That's the exact thing that happened to her all day. She pushed rocks for most of the day and was whipped by the Desian guards. At the end of the day she pulled out the food that she saved and ate most of it leaving some of the food from second tray there for the next morning.

The same routine continued on for about a month. Anna thought she was going to go insane from worrying about her sister. She had been hearing some unpleasant rumours about some of the hostages being killed because they were incompatible with some experiment. Isabelle had been told before that her exsphere didn't seem to be evolving. Anna worried about her more and more everyday.

They day finally came that Anna had snapped. She had been dragged, shoved and bossed around for too long. She turned to face the guard that was dragging her to the research update room and glared dagger's at him.

"I've had it with you, retards!" she shouted at the top of her voice. "All you do is go around saying 'Move it inferior being' or something rude like that! I'm tired of it!" The Desian guard took out a whip.

"Hey quit they blabbering and I'll let you off this time for that." This made Anna even angrier.

"Excuse me? How about you eat my dust!" She said she punched him with all of her strength. The Desian guard fell to the floor as she ran passed him not really knowing what she's planning on doing. She ran into some other guards and knocked them out while their backs were turned. The alarm sounded as rounded another corner and was tripped by the staff of a Desian mage. He grabbed her by the wrist and roughly pulled her up. Four other guards soon came and stared at Anna as she sweated nervously.

"Well, ain't she a looker guys?" the mage asked the guard they all nodded. Anna got a terrible feeling that something really bad was about to happen to her.

"You're gonna pay for knocking those other guards," one of the guards told her slyly. They all began snickering when an aurburn-haired warrior walked down the hall stopped in front of them.

"And just what are you fools doing?" he asked them firmly. The mage dropped let go of Anna as they stood straight suddenly.

"Uh L-lord Kratos, we..uh.. didn't know that you were in Sylvarant," another guard told him.

"Actually, I'm on an important mission for Lord Yggdrasill and i would appreciate if you didn't speak a word of my bing here to Kvar. Otherwise...Lord Yggdrasill will have your heads," he replied as he helped Anna up and began walking away. Anna, somewhat disturbed, followed.

"Um, excuse me but why did you help me back there?" she asked him as he led her into the research compound and opened her cell door. He stepped away from the door and allowed her to walk herself, which she very much appreciated. Before he left he whispered, "Just because you're interesting."


	2. Chapter 2: Angelic Saviour

**A/N's: yay i got a review! anyway im only going to update if i get a reviews...and im not going to update if it's only from the same person everytime too... Anyway my B-day is today! yay me! I'm 14! **

**Kratos Wilder: Don't worry about Anna... worry about Isabelle. She's the older one! lol thanx for the review and I'll try really hard to make it even better k? and yes Kratos did leave that note! yay he is a good guy isn't he? **

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own TOS... if i did Anna would live throughout the game... and we would be able to play her! Yayness! oh yay and i don't own Procone either... got it from Golden Sun. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Angelic Saviour**

Anna sat in her cell staring at the crack emotionlessly. She hadn't seen that Kratos dude in about two weeks which was the last time she had spazed. She hadn't even gotten close to that level of anger since. Mainly because her exsphere was turning her into an emotionless droid but also because of how stunning and cool he had looked when he had saved her. She felt a rush of comfort whenever she thought about how calm he was. He seemed to her like her angel from heaven. She had even tried to imagine him with wings but ended up laughing her heart out. That was actually the only laugh she'd had ever since her mother had passed away. She could only then think of how happy he had made her just by existing. But about a week ago, she had lost that feeling of comfort when a special test had been done on her exsphere. She only remembered them saying something about how her Key Crest had been changed to something called Mythril.

After they had placed her new Key Crest on, she had been feeling even more emotionless for a longer amount of time. She felt as if she didn't need to sleep or even eat. Her voice had also been getting weaker but not to the point where her voice was completely lost. The Desians had been working her even harder than usual but she always felt like she didn't care. She knew she was losing herself to the exsphere but she couldn't do anything to resist it anymore. It was just... too strong.

Day after day passed as she heard rumours about hostages being rescued by a strange warrior in purple armour. When she heard that for the first time she had felt a hint of happiness in her heart but it quickly faded as the power of her esphere took over again. Another week went by, and now the Desian guards were increasing security ever since over half the people who were supposed to be transferred had escaped. Sixty-Seven hostages all escaped in one night without a single guard noticing. Anna had been let off easy during this week becuase of all the excitement. She could feel her emotions again after a few days of rest and she could feel the power of her expshere slowly fading...but it had taken a part of her soul with it.

On the fifth day of that week, the alarm had gone off. Anna ran to the bars of her cell and tried to look out. She saw no one around. Feeling slightly disappointed, she slid to the floor and closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

"Lightning Blade!" Kratos shouted as he knocked out another guard. He was still on the other side of the ranch from the research pound but he was doing well enough seeing as he had already knocked out over half of the guards in the ranch. It showed him that his plan had worked out very well.

He had been running around the ranch for the past couple weeks saving random people on the opposite side of the research pound to help clear the security around Anna's cell. He had been watching her and had caught whispering his name a couple of times. At those times he blushed and quietly sneaked away, wanting to save her even more. Ever since Kvar had ordered that the Mythril Key Crest be placed on her exsphere he noticed that she'd been...emotionless. She had lost all of her will to fight. He hated that he wasn't able to stop that process from happening to her.

Kratos shook his head as he knocked out five more guards then rounded a corner. He ran through a couple of halls, freeing random hostages along the way to cause an uproar with guards. He was hoping that they would all rush out from the research pound and come to the other end. Kratos disliked sacrificing innocent people just to save one person but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before.

He waited patiently as at least fifty guards came running down the hall trying to gather their injured comrades and the escaped prisoners. Kratos slipped away behind them into the control room. He pressed a few buttons as a steel door came sliding down right behind the Desians. He then ran off towards the research compound hoping that Anna hadn't completely lost her soul yet.

--------------------------------------------------

Anna didn't know what to think of the Desians anymore. All of them had just suddenly ran right out of the pound shouting random nonsense that she honestly didn't care about...execpt for one little thing she had heard. One of the guards had shouted "Someone summon Lord Kratos!". When she heard that she'd become very angry, suddenly realizing that Kratos, her supposed angel, had been working with these scum bags.

She suddenly gasped blushing. Was she...in love with him? She put her hands on her face.

"I think i am in love with him..." she whispered to herself as she heard the door open. She slowly looked up as she heard soft footsteps running towards her cell. She soon found herself staring into the dark brown eyes of her angel. She gasped as soon as she realized she was gawking and quickly looked down at her knees. Kratos unlocked her cell door and opened it. He stepped aside allowing her to walk out on her own. She looked at him suspiciously suddenly remembering that he worked with the Desians.

"Why are you trying to save me?" she asked him.

"Well I'm sure that you don't want to die here, correct?" he replied.

"But you're working with them!"

"No, I am actually of a higher rank than them and besides, i guess you can say that I'm somewhat of a rebel."

"A re...bel?" Kratos sighed.

"I am someone who goes against orders willingly."

"Oh..."

"So do you want out of here or not?"

"What will you do with me once we get out?" Anna asked him once again being slightly suspicious.

"I bring you wherever you feel comfortable and safe away from this ranch."

"And then what?"

"If you wish i will leave you be and you will never have to deal with me again."

"Okay I'll accept on one condition," Anna told him slyly.

"Continue..."

"We have to take my elder sister Isabelle. I've been worried about her long enough and i think it's time that I saved her." Kratos nodded.

"Do you remember her ID code?"

"uh... A023 i think..."

"Then climb onto my back, we'll head to the information computer and then we'll go to where your sister is," he told her as Anna slowly climbed onto his back like she was told. He ran threw the doors at an icredible speed. Before Anna knew it she sitting in a chair as Kratos searched through a strange purple terminal. Soon the alarms stopped and no sound but groaning was to be heard from the halls. Anna guessed that this dude had knocked them all out. She blushed again as she realized just how strong he was. Something caught her eye as she sharply turned to her right. She looked back at her rescuer for a moment then decided to investigate what that item was. After a few short moments, Kratos located Isabelle's designation and they were off again. Kratos let Anna step down as they walked through the door.

"Well, Lord Kratos, this is the first time that we've met. I'm the Desian Grand Cardinal that rules over this ranch," a cold, sadistic voice said as Anna froze where she stood. Kratos stepped in front of her protectively.

"Where is A023, Kvar?" Kratos asked firmly and calmly. Kvar laughed, making Anna angry.

"Where is my sister, you manical creep!" she shouted at him.

"So you want to see your sister hmm?" he said as he tossed her a small red jewel. "Well there's what left of your sister, A023, Isabelle. She wasn't compatible with Angelus project so we just put on a normal exsphere and she appeared to be too weak to even handle that. The next thing we knew the exsphere had absorbed her consciousness." Kvar laughed. "You can keep it. That's probably one of the weakest exspheres we've ever seen."

Anna held the jewel in her hand as tears slowly fell from her eyes. Another one of her family members had fallen victim to these damned exspheres. She clutched the jewel as Kratos unsheathed his sword.

"You will die for this Kvar!" he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Oh please, sire why don't you just leave? I won't stop you, but of course... you are not taking my Angelus Project with you!"

"Oh i am soo going!" Anna said quietly as she stood up and slowly walked towards Kvar. Kratos followed her cautiously ready to defend her if Kvar tried anything.

"What are you going to do, inferior being? You have no weapons!" Kvar said. Suddenly, with all of the speed that she could muster, Anna pulled out a shining dagger and stbbed Kvar in the side. Kvar, of course was not expecting this and did not have the time to block. He fell to his knees, clutching his side.

"Take that and die slowly, bastard," Anna told him coldly as she walked towards the door behind Kvar and continued going down through the halls, followed by Kratos. They soon stepped into the sunlight. Anna blinked as the glare of the sun reached her eyes. She hadn't been outside of the darkness for soo long. As soon as she got used to it she ran out of the gate doors and ran right through the forest. Kratos quickly followed her to make sure that she wasn't harmed.

"So where to..uh..."

"My name is Kratos. I am a mercenary with some... special talents."

"Ok Mr. Kratos, I'm Anna. If you don't mind... I'd like to just go on a short adventure...if you don't mind of course! But I've never been on one...and well i wanna show my sister all of Sylvarant..." Anna's voice trailed off as she remembered her sister, trapped within the exsphere forever more. Small tears slid down her cheeks as she rememebered the last time she saw her elder sister.

"As you wish," Kratos replied as he whistled and a large green and white creature came running towards them. It barked and then sat. Anna wiped awy her tears and then suddenly noticing the strange animal began to stare.

"What kind of dog if this? He's huge!" she said as she walked up to pet him and scrath him behind the ears.

"His name his Noishe. He's actually a pro-"

"Aww you're such a cutie wutie! yes? yes? huh? did you say something, Buddy?" Anna asked turning her sttention away from Noishe who was enjoying all of the attention and licked her face in an attempt to get more.

"Ah, nothing. If you want an adventure then we should go to Hima straight away. It's far from here and they won't end up looking for you there first," Kratos replied. Anna smiled lovingly at him.

"Ok!"

Anna boarded Noishe (with Kratos' permission of course) and they ran down the path to Hima leaving the Asgard ranch behind. Little did they know that the path ahead of them was filled fun, sadness and danger. And little did Anna know of who Kratos really was...

---------------------------------------------------------

A blue haired girl stood as an injured Kvar stumbled into her chambers. She rushed to his side.

"Help me you fool!" Kvar seethed as the girl put her hand over him. Her hand began to glow a strange green as it seemed to spread towards Kvar. THe green light flooded over him as his wound disappeared. The girl stepped away as Kvar stood.

"Good girl. Now i need you to do a little spying for me, Kaylie. Of course we of the same race so you'll help me, right?" he asked her slyly as the girl nodded emotionlessly.

"Good now I want you to follow Kratos and my Angelus project. Let me know if anything develops. I will pick the time and place to retrieve A012. Now go." Kaylie nodded and left the room.

The half-elven girl stepped away from the gates of the ranch and took out a flute. She played a sweet song that echoed through the air. Soon a large white bird flew down from the sky and landed in front of her. Procone, known to the elves as the angels guardian, was a large white bird said to only come to those who had lost their pure soul.

She got onto the bird's back as it flapped it's great wings and flew high into the sky. She noticed Kratos and Anna and a strange dog-like animal and began to follow them from above the clouds. Procone let out a content cry as it soared higher and higher. Kaylie, a blue-haired half-elf gazed down on them as her exsphere on her right hand glowed slightly making her feel only a little queasy.


	3. Chapter 3: Shambles

**A/N's: hello once again loyal Kranna fans! Thank you for the reviews! ;) you know the more i get the faster i update... meh I only updated because iworked so hard on this chappie and well i felt like updating... anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own TOS... or Procone from Golden Sun...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Shambles**

Anna, Kratos and Noishe had been in Hima for almost a week now after a three day walk from the ranch. Kratos had been a little jumpy lately, Anna found, as he went outside every morning to the top of the mountain and seemed to scan every single cloud for some kind of presence. One morning she finally decided to ask him. She walked up behind him quietly. She suddenly kicked a rock by accident and the sudden noise put Kratos on high alert as he unsheathed his sword and swiftly pulled it up to Anna's neck. As soon as he realized who it was he blushed slightly and turned back to looking at the sky.

"Well geez, trying to give me a heart attack or what?" Anna exclaimed.

"I apologize for startling you. I thought you were an enemy. I hope you know better than to sneak up on me now so that i don't do it again," he replied calmly. Anna shivered at his calmness.

"How can you be so calm all of the time like this? I mean right now I'm scared out of my wits...but you seem to have your head in the clouds." Kratos did one of his famous "...". "Oh that reminds me... i came here to ask why you've been looking at the sky so much."

"We're being followed by someone by the air..." Kratos replied. Anna gasped.

"By who? Is it a Desian? It is an enemy or a foe?" she blabbered on with even more questions and didn't stop until Kratos looked at her and put his hand up.

"I don't know yet, Anna. It appears that they aren't using a Rheaird so i can't trace them." Anna nodded.

"I guess we'll have to go soon then?" Kratos nodded.

"It'll be safer that way. I'm sure that the Desians are done searching Asgard and Luin."

"Searching...?" Anna breathed as her heart skipped a beat and she clutched the exsphere that held her sister's conscienceness.

"Is there something wrong, Anna?"

"Do you think... no... Kratos, can we please head to Luin now? I would really appreciate it, I mean.. I only wish to check on it and then we can move on to Asgard," she told him hastily.

"But isn't the town of Luin where you were born?"

"Yes but... I promised my mother that Isabelle and I would protect it and now that Isabelle is gone... I must protect it myself..." she replied as she looked away.

"Anna..." Kratos said slowly as he allowed her name to just slide off of his tongue. He turned his back on her again. He couldn't get attached to her. Yuan would probably drag him off right now if he were there but Kratos had never felt this way before. Whenever she smiled one of those sweet and happy smiles, one filled with emotion he could feel his heart swell with warmth. Whenever he looked into her soft brown eyes, he felt as if he was lost in them. Kratos shook his head. What was wrong with him these days? He put an arm on her shoulder and made her turn to face him. "We'll go to Luin and... I'll help you protect it as well... if that is what you wish." Anna smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" she told him gratefully as she ran back to the Inn to gather her their few belongings. Within the hour they were on their way to Luin.

------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_"... A023, Isabelle and D813, Kaylie into the other room..." was Kaylie heard as she shoved out of the room by two Desian guards. They had tied up the other girl, Isabelle and carried her into a large room. The two Desian guards let go of Kaylie and allowed her to walk inside herself as they threw the other girl into the room. Kaylie turned and looked at htem, puzzled by how the treated her. _

_"Why are you being so kind to me?" she asked in her cute, child like voice. The Desians laughed. _

_"Becuase you're a half-elf, like us! We can't treat a little half-elf kid like you bad unless you worked with humans!" one of them told her. _

_"Are humans bad?" the half-elf asked quietly as Kvar came in. _

_"Yes, they are horrible fiends who dream nad think of nothing but war... Tell me young one... what is your name and where are you from? How did you here?" Kvar asked her. _

_"My name is Kaylie. My parents were killed by some people from Ozette. Then those people abandoned me at these rocks. At night during a full moon a strange portal opened beneath me and i ended up somewhere near a place called Palmacosta... then some of these Desian guards dragged me here... A few days later someone came and released me and I fled to Luin with some other prisoners. I was going to go to Asgard the city of ruins but they betrayed me and the others... I don't know who to trust anymore." Kaylie had broken into a fit of tears. Kvar embraced the girl in a hug. _

_"There, there Kaylie. I know how you feel. The same thing once happened to me. So you've seen the true side of humans have you? hmph but i doubt that you've seen their true form have you Kaylie?" The little girl shook her head. Kvar stepped back and snapped at one the guards. _

_"Remove A023's Key Crest," Kvar ordered as the guards moved towards Isabelle. Isabelle stuggled against them, then turned to Kaylie. _

_"Kaylie! Listen to me! Not all humans are bad but there...are those who just can't accept those who are different! But.. Kaylie please... don't do what this mad man says! You mustn't sink to his level. Please... you know that other girl? The girl that was sent...uh... to the research compound? Please if you run into her don't kill her! She's all i have left besides Luin. Kaylie you mustn't give in and give up! You can still-" she was suddenly shoved to the ground as her exsphere was removed. Kaylie stared, then gasped as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Isabelle began to swell as her skin turned a sickly green. Her arms grew longer with large claws. She broke the chains around her wrists as she grew. _

'Kaylie kill me... kill me before i kill you... and save my sister... please!' _Kaylie heard in her head as she stared at this new Isabelle... a monster who roared loudly as it clawed at the Desians surrounding her. Kaylie fell backwards as Kvar tossed Kaylie a long sword. _

_"Do you see, Kaylie? This is the true form of humans! They are all monsters! The exspheres only expose them for who they are! Do you understand now Kaylie? Do you understand why they all must be destroyed? Becuase they will destroy our world if we don't destroy them!" Kvar shouted to her as Kaylie suddenly got trhe message Kvar was trying to tell her. He wanted her to kill Isabelle... kill this monster that was Isabelle. Kaylie grabbed the sword and put it above her head as Isabelle swung one of her arms at her. _

'Kaylie please just kill me... there's no point in me living anymore for once i am like this there is no cure so please just kill me...' _ There was Isabelle's voice again. Kaylie was positive that Isabelle's true self was still alive...but in order to save her she had to kill her. Kaylie held the sword. She was brought up to respect life and all those living it. If someone requesting that they kill them for a good reason... then she would do it. Kaylie thrust the sword forward before Isabelle could strike her down. Isabelle suddenly returned to normal as her mana slowly left her body. Isabelle's limp body collapsed onto Kaylie, who held her close. _

_"Hmph...what a pathetic inferior being. I'll just let her sister know that her conscienceness was absorbed. It's not the truth but who cares... she's just an annoying, pathetic inferior being. Kaylie! Dispose of Isabelle... I have no more use for her," Kvar said as he left with the remaining Desian guards. Kaylie still held Isabelle. _

_"Kaylie...thank you..." Isabelle managed to whisper as tears fell down Kaylie's face. "I guess you believed me over Kvar then huh?" she said as she coughed blood onto Kaylie shirt. "I'm sorry for this. But please grant my two last wishes...make sure that my sister gets away from here...if she returns please get her out and save her... and my last wish... tell me your life story... before I die... please?" she asked weakly. Kaylie smiled. _

_"Technically that's three wishes but alright." Kaylie set Isabelle down. "I was born in the village of Ozette in a world called Tethe'alla. Tethe'alla is a world that entertwined with this world, Sylvarant but the two worlds can't see each other... but they do affect each other...although i do not know how. Anyway, Ozette was basically a small village on a giant tree. It was an old tree though but it protected the small village from the elements. The village people of Ozette shunned my family becuase of me... but my parents never cared. _

_"My father was human, while my mother was an elf. My father was a great man. He took me out to see the imperial city of Meltokio many times. We met some nice people called the Wilders. I know that Ms. Wilder is pregnant and is due in another 3 months. She was always kind to me. My mother was a great elf too. She taught me healing magic and many different spells. She even gave me her own bird, named Procone. She's a very big bird now so i let her fly around on her own but she always comes when i summon her. One day, when i turned 5 in human years... the villagers killed my father... I was enraged with them all. But my mother begged for me to forgive them...and i did. It took me a couple of months to get over it. But my hatred soon turned to sorrow, then to pain...and then to forgiveness and happiness. I was soon happily visiting Meltokio again with only my mother. Being with the Wilders again made me happy even though Mr. Wilder was a bit weird sometimes. I remember Ms. Wilder smacking him sometimes for a strange comment that I didn't understand. _

_"The following year, at night when i was coming home from playing with Procone by myself... the villagers burned my home... and killed my mother... they were going to kill me when a dwarf helped me and instead convinced the villagers to let him take care of me himself. I didn't believe that he would kill me when i first walked into his home. There was a strange girl there named Tabatha... she spoke like a robot. but she was very kind. The dwarf then told me that I had to come here... to Sylvarant in order to live. I would be killed otherwise without my mother to help sheild my mana type from others who could sense it. Only the Wilder's knew that i was a half-elf in Meltokio..." Kaylie stopped as she felt Isabelle go limp on her lap. "Isabelle...?" _

_"How sad... I feel so sorry for you... I'm sorry that you had to see that side of humans..." Isabelle whispered. "heh... thank you, Kaylie... I never would have known that there were two worlds if it weren't for you... to think that I've discovered a huge secret of the world... Kaylie tell...m...my..s...ister...that I'm...s..orr...y." Isabelle went completely limp as her breathing slowed and came to a stop. Kaylie put her body on the floor in front of her. She had allowed a soul to leave this world in peace. She clapped her hands together and began to pray... _

_End Flashback _

Kaylie woke with a start. Of course she remembered her promise to Isabelle to look after her sister. She didn't trust Kvar. She felt an evil force from him when he gave a hug. She shivered at the thought of his sadisticness. Kaylie may be a half-elf but she believed in all creatures. Procone stirred next to her and awoke as Kaylie boarded her back. Kaylie looked down at the bird emotionlessly.

"Please let us continue. I see them leaving the village... they are headed in the direction of Luin. May we rush over there to make sure that the Desians aren't causing the small town any trouble, please?" The bird let out a loud shriek before flapping it's powerful white wings into the sky towards the direction of Luin.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaylie and Procone sailed over Luin. Kaylie stared at the small town shocked as a flood of sadness overwhelmed her and took her. She fell off the great bird and landed in a flurry of angry flames and debris. Procone, not really used to having someone fly on her back sailed above the burning village helplessly. Screeching loudly for her beloved rider which had fallen off her back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kratos and Anna arrived within three days of persistent riding. Noishe was exhausted as he slumped to the ground when Anna and Kratos walked the rest of the way towards Luin. Anna fell to her knees in complete tears when she saw her hometown that she had sworn to protect along with her sister. She buried her face in her hands as she allowed the tears to flow down her face. Kratos, leaving Anna to deal with her swirling emotions, decided to search the area for any survivors. He ran into the town and found a large white bird amoung the rubble which seemed to be weak with hunger. Kratos, feeling sorry for the thing and having a soft spot for large animals that seemed to be something normal but they weren't, gave it some food from his packs. The bird gratefully took his food and squeaked a thank you as it tried to stand only to fall again. But then the bird stood and began awkwardly wandering through the rubble digging through charred and burnt wood. The bird tore through bodies of humans and screeched loudly into the air before beginning it's search again. Kratos, feeling slightly naseaous left the bird to search for whatever it was trying to find. He went back to Anna who was staring at Isabelle's exsphere.

"I'm so sorry, Isabelle. I couldn't protect Luin. I couldn't protect mother... I couldn't protect you! I'm such a failure!" Anna whispered to herself. She was ashamed. She heard Kratos coming and looked up at him. "Kratos, you may as well just leave me here to die... that's what deserve for what I've done." Kratos kneeled down and put his hand on her chin to make her look up.

"Anna, i would never leave you unless i was sure that you'd be safe. It's not safe for you here so i cannot leave you. And you tried your best to protect this city, Anna. Didn't you want to go to Asgard in order to prevent Luin from becoming like this earlier?" Anna nodded but didn't seem to feel any better. "Anna, do you know what the name Luin means?" Anna shook her head. "It means to be destroyed. This city once had a different name before the Knarlan War but after it was destoryed and rebuilt it was named Luin. So Anna, I promise you... this city shall be rebuilt again. But next time it will only grow. And once it is destroyed again, it will only be rebuilt again... stronger than ever. Trust me," Kratos said as he embraced Anna. She cried into his chest.

After a while Anna decided to look for any survivors with Kratos, just in case he had missed something. She noticed the giant white bird standing over something.

"What is that?" she asked slightly fearful.

"I'm not sure but i do believe that it doesn't mean us any harm," Kratos replied as they approached the bird a little slower. The bird took notice of them and stood aside. Before the bird was a little, blue-haired girl who seemed to be badly hurt and unconscious. Anna rushed to the little girls side and looked up at the bird then at Kratos.

"Kratos, I think the bird wants us to help this little girl." Kratos nodded.

"Stand aside..." Kratos replied as he began chanted his spell. "_I won't let you die... Healing Stream!_" A strange pool of water surrounded the girl and quickly disappeared after it had healed the girl. She was now free of burns. The girl came to consciousness and sat up slowly. The great white bird squeaked happily. The girl stood up and faced Kratos and Anna. When her eyes fell upon Kratos she gasped.

"Aren't you... Kratos of the Cruxis' Serphim?" the girl asked as Anna glared at Kratos.

--------------------------------------------------------

Me: yay cliffie! ... I think...

Anna: hello there Ana...

Me: Hi Anna... boy is this awkward or what? we basically have the same name except it's spelt differently...

Anna: yeah i guess...

Me: So what brings you to...well me?

Anna: Are you going to kill me?

Me: Meh i dunno yet.. I may kill you and then not kill you or soemthing...

Anna:...?

Me: You'll see...

Anna: Review and she'll update.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Preview: Chapter 4: Angelic Emotions_

_"Kratos, how dare you betray me!" _


	4. Chapter 4: Angelic Emotions

**A/N's: Hello everyone! Ana's back! I guess you're all wondering if Kaylie and Procone are good or bad! Well I guess that we'll just have to wait and find out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS! Or Procone from Golden Sun! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Angelic Emotions**

"Aren't you... Kratos of the Cruxis' Seraphim?" the girl asked as Anna glared at Kratos. Kratos looked away shamefully. He had never had the time to tell her who he really was.

"You're what?" she whispered dangerously as Kaylie looked towards Anna and gasped.

"Are you Anna, Isabelle's sister?" the gril asked as she quickly ran up to Anna and examined her head to toe. Anna's expression softened when she looked at the half-elf girl and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm Isabelle's sister. Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly as Kaylie jumped into the air and gave Anna a hug.

"My name is Kaylie! Your sister asked me to look after you to make sure that you don't get sent to the ranch again! Please let me and Procone protect you," the half-elf replied. Anna looked dumbstuck.

"Kaylie, are you a... half-elf?" Kratos asked as Anna gasped. She already knew that most half-elves worked with Desians or were Desians. Kaylie stepped away from Anna and looked to the ground.

"Yes but... my parents were killed. Procone is all I have left now. And Isabelle made me promise to protect you, Anna. So if you don't mind. Please because Isabelle helped me to remember my painful past and she helped me get over it. So please help me to repay my debt to your sister!" Kaylie blurted out as Anna laughed.

"Don't worry about being a half-elf, Kaylie. I don't have anything against other races," she told the blue haired half-elf as Kaylie smiled and nodded. Anna suddenly turned to Kratos and glared daggers at him. "Just who are you anyway? I know you said that you're a kind of rebel but I want to know exactly what you can do and what your job is!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest as Kratos stared at the brown haired girl, shocked. He soon regained his composure.

"I am of high ranks in Cruxis for I am one of the four Seraphim. My job is to do what ever the Yggdrasill, the leader of the Cruxis, telle me to do. His plans lately have been a little... too much. So I left," Kratos replied as truthfully as he could without revealing too much. He was afraid of what Anna's actions would be if she found out that he was an angel, not to mention that he was four thousand years old! Anna nodded approvingly.

"Good. You shouldn't let people rule over your lives like that," Anna told him as she looked towards the exsphere in her hands and smiled. Procone came up behind Kaylie.

"If you don't mind, uh, can I travel with you? I promised Isabelle that i wouldn't let Anna go back to the ranch," Kaylie said as Anna nodded.

"Of course you can travel with us! Right Kratos?" Anna asked as Kratos sighed.

"If you have no where to go then i guess that i have no other choice but to accept." Kaylie smiled.

"Then maybe we should head on towards Asgard and then Palmacosta?" she suggested as Kratos nodded.

"We'll head to Asgard for now and gather supplies. I think it would be best to leave in the morning." Kaylie and Anna nodded as the three of them waited there near the shambles of Luin as night fell upon faster than any of them would have thought. Anna sat next to Kratos as Kaylie slept. Procone and Noishe were sharing guard duty. The fire before the two flared as Anna turned to Kratos.

"I want to know everything," she said suddenly. Kratos looked towards her to see her staring into his eyes fiercely.

"Anna, there are things that I do not wish to speak of," he replied.

"Then how am I supoosed to trust you?"

"You know that if I really was working with the Desians I wouldn't have bothered to go against everything that I worked for and have an entire organization hunt me down."

"Even so, you're being secretive." Kratos sighed as Anna's eyes pleaded with him to tell her the truth.

"I promise you, Anna, that I will tell you everything in due time." Anna stared at the fire.

"Fine, but you better keep your promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued on the very next morning towards Asgard, the city of Ruins. After a full day of walking they stopped near a House of Salvation. Kratos hesitated going in at first but after some major pleading from Anna, he suddenly felt as he had no choice. Strangely enough, standing in the center of the entrance room was Yuan. He turned and stared as Kratos, Anna, Kaylie and Noishe walked into the room.

"Yuan?"

"Kratos, just the person i wanted to see," Yuan replied as Anna gawked.

"You know Mr. Ponytail here?" Anna asked as Yuan glared.

"You should learn to watch your mouth, wench!"

"Yuan, you should learn to watch who you're offending," Kratos told him as he unsheathed his sword. "Anna, Kaylie, you both should go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute."

"Kratos, you're being secretive again," Anna whispered to him as she walked past him and up the stairs with Kaylie. Yuan stared at Kratos.

"Kratos, what's going on? Just who are those two?" Yuan asked as Kratos sheathed his sword.

"I'm sure that you've heard the rumours, Yuan."

"So then you did rescue that human girl from Kvar's ranch but who is that half-elf?"

"She works for Kvar. She seems to be trustworthy seeing as she's trying to keep a promise but I'm not entirely sure about her."

"Then why'd you leave her upstairs with the Angelus Project?"

"First of all, her name is Anna and second, Noishe is up there as well. I trust him enough for him to alert me if Kaylie does anything suspicious. What are you doing here, Yuan?"

"Well, old friend, Mithos stationed me here to see if you pass this way although I requested it myself. I tried to tell him not to search the Inn's but does he listen to me? I don't think so and so here I am trying to find you and-"

"Yuan, I swear that if you dare speak a word of this to Yggdrasill..."

"Let me finish my sentence please? As I was saying, Here I am trying to find you and you just don't seem to be within miles of this place. Now, what am i going to report to him?" Kratos sheathed his sword and nodded.

"Thank you, Yuan. Now what do really want?"

"I just want to know what you're planning."

"I have no intention of revealing that to you just at the moment."

"Kratos, no matter how hard you try, you must realize that we are incapable of feeling emotion. You can't feel love and you can't feel happiness, sorrow and watever else accompinies that."

"Then why do I feel so protective of her, Yuan? Can you try explain that?"

"Kratos, you need to leave her somewhere safe then go your separate ways. No good will come of you getting attached to her and you know it. You should leave her at Iselia. That's where the next chosen is going to be so the Desians won't be able to get to her there." Kratos looked to the floor and stared at his feet. He didn't want to part with her but if it was the only to protect her...

"I'll think about it..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs Kaylie and Noishe watched as Anna eavesdropped on Yuan and Kratos from a small hole in the floor. She had only started eavesdropping a little after Kratos had started his conversation with Yuan and when you think about you can't really hear very well, especially when listening through a small hole in a wooden floor.

"...leave her somewhere... at Iselia. That's where...the Desians...able to get her there." Anna gasped as she heard those words even though she didn't realize that she had basically missed out on half the sentence.

"I'll think about it..." she heard Kratos reply as she felt tears welling in her eyes. She stood up slowly and Noishe whimpered feeling a strange sense of anger from Anna that he had never felt from anyone before. Kaylie grew nervous as Anna made her way to the stairs.

"Anna, where are you...?" Kaylie's voice trailed as Anna stopped and looked towards her with a great pain in her eyes.

"Stay here, Kaylie. I'm going to give Kratos and Yuan a special surprise for this," she told her as she made her way downstairs. She lowered her head and slowly stepped down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Think about it? Kratos, you have to! All of Cruxis is searching for you and if Mithos just happens to drop by and finds you, you know very well that Anna would die right there!" Yuan exclaimed.

"So then is it better for me to die at Iselia instead?" Anna whispered dangerously as Kratos and Yuan looked to her in complete shock. Their angelic hearing hadn't heard her because they were so caught up in their little debate. Kratos' expression suddenly turned to confusion.

"Anna what are you saying? The Desians-" Anna cut him as she walked up to him and slapped him. The cracking sound echoed through the building. Kaylie and Noishe watched from the middle of the stairway. Yuan stared, going back and forth between Anna and Kratos and then began to slowly back away as Anna gave him the death glare. Anna then looked back at Kratos, anger burning in her eyes like Hell's great fires.

"I knew I couldn't trust you with you being so damn secretive..." She lowered her head and began walking towards the door as Kratos watched her.

"Anna, wait, it's a misunderstanding. Iselia has-"

"I can't believe that you would betray me, Kratos!" Anna shouted at him as she ran out the door.

"Anna!" Kaylie shouted as she followed Anna and ran out the door without even glancing at Yuan and Kratos. Kratos stared at the door. He felt his heart stop beating as Yuan walked over to him.

"Let her go, Kratos. We can't feel anything. So you shouldn't worry. I think that Kaylie will be able to look after. Don't worry about her. Just return to Cruxis and I'm sure Mithos would forgive since you're his Origin seal and everything." Kratos looked down at his feet.

"If we can't feel anything, Yuan, then tell me what this terrible sinking feeling is. Why do I feel like falling to my knees and crying?" he asked quietly as Yuan looked at him curiously.

_Could Mithos be wrong about us feeling emotions?_ he thought. He had felt the same way when Martel died but then that would mean that...

"Kratos, if you truly feel that way... no first reveal your wings to me. I need to check something."

"What? Why would you need to... oh I see. An angel's wings betray their soul. Is that it?" Yuan nodded as Kratos' wings appeared. Yuan gasped as his heart stopped beating. Kratos didn't even bother looking up. He knew what they looked like. The feathers were falling. His wings were a light grey as some of the feathers withered away and died turing into dust before they even hit the floor. They were in horrible shape.

"Kratos..." Yuan began as he stared. "For your own good, you better go find her and fix this," Yuan admitted as Kratos stepped outside the door and flew into the air. Yuan fell to his knees. He knew that Kratos was just going to experince the same pain that he had felt when Martel had died. The only way to save Anna, would be to remove the exsphere. Otherwise it would continue to shorten her life span to nothingness. Yuan felt compelled to help his old friend. He warped himself to Welgaia, ready to report his findings to Mithos. He would never reveal where his friend was. In order to make sure Kratos, stayed sane and alive, he would never tell Mithos where Kratos was.

-------------------------------------------------

Me: Muhahaha cliffie!

Anna: You're really evil sometimes...

Me: Meh.. although i also feel really sad too that i had to end the chapter there. I was feeling so into it...

Anna: then why don't you just let the chapter go on?

Me: Because... i want you to... wait a minute I'm not going to reveal that yet.

Anna: rats.. so close too.

Me: anyways Review please and thank you!

------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 5: A beloved that can't die..._

_"Anna, have you ever tried flying before?" _

_"Holy crap! You have wings?" _


	5. Chapter 5: A beloved who can't die

**A/N's: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Right now I'm only going to work on this story until I get to chapter 8 because I want this story to be up to date with Symphonian dragons. If you haven't read it yet... read it and review it. Anyway I'm really happy becuase now I have ferrets:D YAY! I have two boys and one girl. HA! lol guess what I named them? Lloyd, Kratos and Anna! YAY! The new Aurion family! XD LOL. ok I'm done. Again srry for the long wait but I was away as i said in the last chapter of my other story. Anyway... ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5: A beloved that can't die...

Yuan stepped off the teleporter to Mithos' castle and stopped before the door. He really didn't want to be the one to tell Mithos that he hadn't found Kratos or that Kratos had in fact run away with the Angelus Project. But he wasn't going to tell him the latter. Mithos had enough power already and even Kratos, the man who trained him, couldn't beat him now. Yuan took a deep breath. The last thought he had was wondering if Kratos had settled things with Anna or not with a feirce white pain filled his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos rode Noishe through the feild. He looked to the skies to see if Kaylie's great bird, Procone, had taken to the skies to follow Kaylie who had followed Anna. He soon spotted the great bird and urged Noishe to follow it as well. As Noishe followed the bird, Kratos let his mind wander. He thought about the Desians chasing Anna and soon found himself worrying if they were in the area. Sure, he trusted Yuan enough not to tell Mithos about them but he had to wonder if he could trust the manipulating half-elf. If Yuan did tell Mithos, not only would he make sure Yuan paid hell for it he would also have to make sure that Anna was miles away from him and just hope that Kaylie would look after her well enough. Kratos put a hand to his forehead. It was true then. He did have feelings for Anna. He guessed that way why Yuan had urged him to follow her and catch up to her and explain what really happened. It was obvious that Anna had been eavesdropping but she had heard everything wrong.

Noishe barked as Kratos looked ahead to see a group of people a couple of miles away. He recognized some of them as Desians but who he saw next made his heart skip a beat. Kaylie was trying to fight them as the bird plunged down from the skies to give her aid.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan gripped his forehead with both of his hands and looked up to see a greatly angered Lord of the Angels. He grapped Yuan's shirt by the collar and lifted him from the ground until their eyes wre levelled.

"Where are they Yuan? If you don't tell me, I may have to kill you," he seethed as Yuan panicked. What Yuan did next was not out of desparation for his own life but he had plans to defeat Yddrasill in the future and he was sure that the Renegades wouldn't be able to handle the job without him.

"They are headed to Asgard, Mithos! I met Kratos on the way there," Yuan exclaimed. He felt a great weight on chest as he said that. Mithos smiled.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess that the Angelus Project is as good as captured then. Although Kratos may get away," he said as he left go off Yuan. Yuan stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I sent some Desian forces there to search the area. But because I know that Kratos may be able to fight them all off I'm going to send you down to comfront him. If he doesn't com back then let him go but I'll want a full report on what happened. You are dismissed." Yuan stood there for a moment before nodding, bowing and leaving to head back to see Kratos again. As the Venheim doors closed behind him he decided that from now on, he'd make an angel soldier make his report to Mithos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kratos pulled his sword out from the chest of a Desian soldier as the soldiers body fell to the ground. Noishe ripped the throat of the last one as Kaylie fell against Procone panting. Kratos sheathed sword and walked up to Kaylie.

"Where has Anna gone?" he asked her quietly as Kaylie pointed towards Hakenesia Peak.

"She ran that way and some Desians followed her. The last time I saw her was when she was really far ahead of them. You go ahead, Procone and I will catch up to you later. We just to need to rest for a little while," Kaylie told him as Kratos nodded and boarded Noishe. Kaylie watched them ran off towards the peak. Once she figured that they were miles away, too far for Kratos; angelic hearing to catch, she pulled out a peice of paper and a pencil and scribbled some words on it. She tied it to the birds leg with some rope she had in her pocket.

"Take to the skies, Procone. Find Kvar and give him the letter," Kaylie told her as the great bird nodded and flew back towards the Asgard Ranch. As Kaylie watched the great bird fly back towards the ranch her heart panged with betrayal.

"I'm not betraying them. I'm helping them," she whispered to herself continously as she awaited her guardian's return.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kratos and Noishe caught up with Anna pretty quick. They noticed the Desians following her from a different direction and seeing as she was walking towards them. she didn't appear to notice them. Kratos jumped off of Noishe's back as Noishe ran in front of Anna and sat in her path. Anna stopped walking, lowered her head and clenched her fists tightly.

"Anna, please just listen to me! Yuan and I both know that the Desians cannot get to-" Anna turned and slapped him again. Kratos didn't move. He stared at the trees as Anna sobbed in front of him.

"I don't want lies. I don't want false truths. I want The Truth, Kratos. I'm giving you one chance to explain this to me before I walk right back to those Desians and just let them kill me," she said quietly. Kratos didn't turn to look at her. He kept his position.

"Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians meaning that they cannot disturb the village as long as the villagers do not disturb the ranch. So therefore, if you were to live in Iselia, not a single Desian would be able to get you there unless someone from the village disturbs the ranch and that is highly unlikely seeing as no one goes to the Northeast forest anyway unless they require the services of the dwarf living there. Do you understand now?" The wait between the two made Noishe figety as he noticed the Desians shouting and now running towards them as they recognized the one they were searching for. He whined to them hoping that they would get their little 'I'm sorry' conversation over and done with.

As Anna began to sob even louder, Kratos looked up to see her with her hands on her face covering her nose but not her eyes. He looked into her eyes to only regret and sorrow in them. Anna collapsed onto Kratos chest broke out into tears. Kratos, not really knowing what to do in this kind of situation, reacted instinctively and hugged her. He held her close until she finally calmed down enough to stand on her own again. She back away from him slowly and smiled a sort of happy and sad smile. Noishe barked an alarm and the two seemed to snap out of their daze.

"Anna, have you ever tried flying before?" Kratos asked the young girl as she looked at him as if he was slightly insane. He smirked as he picked her up bridal style. She gasped and gripped his shoulders, trying to prevent herself from falling. "Noishe dash through the peak, we'll meet you on the other side!" Kratos shouted to the the protozoan who nodded and ran for all his life was worth mostly in fear than in determination.

"Kratos, what do you think you're trying to do? Fly over the mountain?" Of course, Anna was being sarcastic but Kratos' smirk grew into a slight smile as wings burst through his back. Anna gaped at him with her mouth wide open in complete shock.

"Holy crap! You have wings?" she yelled and to poor Kratos' angelic hearing which was suddenly working now becuase he was using his wings heard that a little louder than he needed. He winced at the sheer volume of her voice before taking off with her gripping him to the point where he could feel his skin turning red from the pressure and mabye even blue from the lack of circulation. The Desians stopped at the spot where Kratos and Anna once was and looked up shouting insults and curses. The two of them flew right over Hakonesia Peak and landed near the entrance. Kratos put Anna down. She first brushed some dust off of her Traveller's clothing that Kratos had bought her in Hima. She then turned to face him and suddenly brought her face close to his and lightly kissed him on the lips. Kratos there, dumbfounded. She blushed a little before turning her back to him.

"That was my 'I'm sorry for not trusting you' kiss," she told him as Noishe came up behind them still going at full speeed. He made an emergency stop and just barely nudged Kratos. He turned to pat the creature on the head.

"It's partly my fault. I should have let you stay to listen and for that I apologize." Anna turned back to him and smiled. She looked to the sky.

"Where's Kaylie? The last thing I knew was that she following me and then all of a sudden she just wasn't so I thought that she might have been following me from the sky," Anna commented as Kratos shook his head.

"She got into a battle with some Desians. She decided to rest a bit with her bird. She said she'd catch up to us later. If what she says is true then I believe that we should set up camp here for the night." Anna nodded as she helped Kratos set up the area to sleep.

Anna sat down on a log with a sigh. She had finally got the fire going. The moon was high in the sky as Kaylie, Procone and Noishe slept. The duo had returned only a few minutes ago but were still exhausted. Kratos and Anna both sat on the same log before the campfire. Anna slid a little closer to Kratos.

"So are you going to tell me why you have wings or will I just have to check it out myself?" she asked slyly as Kratos sighed and sat up straight.

"Do you remember when Kaylie called me a Seraphim? I guess, bluntly put, this whole religous Goddess Martel thing is a complete cover."

"A cover? You mean it's a lie?"

"Yes, a complete brutal lie that has spread throughout the world. This world and another one called Tethe'alla are guided and controlled by an organization called Cruxis. The highest rank in Cruxis is a Seraphim. There are currently only three but we are called the Four Seraphim."

"So do all of you Seraphim have wings then?"

"Actually, yes. We all do. Yuan is one of them as well."

"Are you kidding me? Even Mr. Ponytail is involved in this?"

"Yes. We gained angelic powers from our Cruxis Crystals. Not only do I have wings but I have enhanced hearing and sight. But I paid a terrible price in exchange for these powers. I can no longer die."

"What do you mean you can't die? Don't you age at all?"

"No. Our internal clocks have been stopped completely. So we live forever unless all of the mana in our bodies is drained somehow then we will die but not from age."

"Wait a minute, then just-" Kratos shook his head.

"That's enough questions for today, Anna. You should get some rest." Anna pouted for a mintue before finally nodding and walked off to the tent. Kratos stared intently on the fire.

_Looks like I was right. She is interesting..._ he thought to himself as he prepared for the night watch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: (yawn) I'm so tired. **

**Anna: Why? Are those ferrets of yours that hyperactive?**

**Me: Yes... but they are so cute! Anyway, I'm going to update the next chapter soon so please monitor your screen for the updates!**

**Anna: Review and the more she'll write for the chapter.**

**------------------------------------------**

_**Preview: Chapter 6: Angelic Maturity**_

_**"Give her another chance!"**_


	6. Chapter 6: Angelic Maturity

**A/N's: 'Allo once again! Here is chapter 6! Lol sorry but I keep forgetting to go through the review list! **

**Kratos Wilder: Thank you! Yes my ferrets are very funny. Kratos just happens to be the calmest and Lloyd just happens to be the laziest. Isn't that weird XD **

**AnnaAurion123: Thank you! yes I'm sorry I'm going to mention it now. Most of chapter four was inspired by your story. I just couldn't remember where it was from at the time. I think I'll have end up searching my favorites list. **

**Brendan Aurabolt: Thank you! I'm glad I got you interested :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Neko-Spy-007: (chapter 4) Thank you! Who knows, Kaylie could be up to something or she might not! You'll just have to keep reading! ;) **

**FallenAngel9493: (chapter 3 & 4) Thank you! I've made sure to capitalize all my I's now. I'm sorry grammar is probably my worst enemy. I'm terrible at typing especially when it comes to getting out of my MSN habits. **

**Ok I think I got everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope to get more! Please, for the people who don't review please do. You have no idea how much they help me. Anyway ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. And some parts of this chapter may be inspired from a story but I don't rember which one! Yipes! I'm sorry I've read way too much so I can't remember anymore...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 6: Angelic Maturity

The group reached Asgard without any troubles travelled to Palmacosta where they stayed for two weeks. Kratos showed Anna and Kaylie around the city for a little sight seeing. They saw the great warship, explored the university and shopped at the market. They found passage to Izoold where they stayed for a month. Kaylie, Kratos and Procone did work for the fishermen during the day 6 days a week while Noishe stayed, at a home they bought, with Anna. Kaylie noticed the growing emotions between the two but decided not to say anything as the guilt within her heart grew. She secretly sent messages to Kvar at night when she was out with Procone by herself. She let him know what they were doing and how the development of Anna's exshpere was.

She came in one night and caught Kratos and Anna kissing again probably for the third time that night. They didn't notice her as she walked into her room silently. She closed the door and leaned on it and smiled sadly. She was very happy for them. She knew that they loved each other even if they didn't realize it yet. Her hand gripped her chest causing the skin to turn red. She never knew how incredible the power of guilt was. She felt like dying. She still didn't know who to trust. She would protect Anna like she promised to Isabelle but Kratos... She didn't know if she could trust him or not. She didn't want to tear them apart but as long as all of Cruxis was hunting down Kratos she would have to separate them. She turned off her light and slumped into her bed but didn't sleep. She awaited dawn which she knew would be ruined by the sounds of screams and a sea of blood.

That night Kratos opened his eyes to see Anna sleeping pleasantly on the bed before him. He sat in a chair next to the bed that he had sat in all month whenever she slept. He calmed her secretly when she appeared to be having nightmares and monitored the sleeping town for danger. His angelic hearing was picking up small noise from around four miles away. He looked out the window above the bed to see the sky slowly lighting up. It would be dawn soon yet he felt as if he didn't want dawn to come. His mind was dreading it's coming for some strange reason. He instinctively walked out of the room to see Kaylie walk out the front door. She didn't notice him so he decided to follow her. They always left together when going to help the fishermen.

He followed her through the empty feild towards a small forest near the Ossa trail. He surged with anger when he saw her walk towards a group of Desians and walked right up to a Desian Grand Cardinal. It was Kvar. He hid in the trees when he heard a strange rustling in theleaves and felt someone look over his shoulder and gasp in surprise. It was Anna. Kratos' heart seemed to stop as he realized that she was in danger with her being so close to Kvar and so many Desians. He motioned for Anna to be silent. When she nodded he turned to listen in of Kaylie's conversation with Kvar.

"Great job, Kaylie. I'm hoping that what you said is true and that they are living in Izoold although I have no reason to believe that you'rr lying am I correct?" Kvar asked the half-elf as she nodded silently. Kvar noticed the guilt in her eyes and frowned. He snapped at the Desians.

"Get moving! I want my Angelus Project back before noon and destroy the village if you have to. I honestly don't care, GO!" he ordered as the Desians marched out. As they walked towards Izoold, Kaylie walked over to a large bush near some trees where Kratos and Anna were. She walked into the bush to see imprints in the dirt underneath the leaves leading back to Izoold. She raced back to Kvar.

-------------------------------------------------

Anna quickly packed food and clothing while Kratos was out waking and warning the villagers. Noishe was on the outskirts of the village searching for any signs of the Desians coming close. She closed up two backpacks and a large sack that was made just for Noishe of only the important things they would probably need. She lifted her head up and walked towards the window when she heard shouts and yells. She saw people gathering weapons to fight off the Desians when Kratos walked in and picked up the backpacks and the sack.

"Let's leave now, Anna. We've burdened this town enough," he told her as she looked towards him and sadly nodded. Noishe ran up to them barking. He stopped as Kratos put the large sack over his back and Anna boarded him.

"Here's the plan, Noishe. Run towards the Ossa Trail and don't stop running until you reach the desert. I'll catch up to you there eventually. If the Desians follow you then don't stop running until you reach Triet. Now, go," Kratos whispered into Noishe's ear. The strange dog nodded as Anna leaned down to kiss Kratos on the cheek before Noishe ran off. Kratos watched them go and soon began to follow to help make sure the Desians didn't follow.

-------------------------------------------------

"There!" Kaylie shouted but soon covered her mouth to cushion the sound of her gasp when she realized it was Anna.

"Follow them!" Kvar ordered as the Desians gave chase only to suddenly be stopped by an Eruption spell. Kaylie's heart froze when she noticed Anna giving her a hurt look before she and the strange dog, Noishe, vanished into the Ossa Trail. She stared at where Anna had been when she was suddenly thrust to the ground. She looked up to see the edge of the Flameberge pointed at her throat. Kratos was weilding it. Her eyes wandered around the feild to see about half of the Desians already either dead or unconscious.

_Only half..._ Kaylie thought as she noticed that Kvar wasn't around anymore.

"Kvar's after Anna!" Kaylie shouted as Kratos clenched his teeth before sheathing the blade and running towards the Ossa Trail. Kaylie summoned Procone and boarded it and followed by air. She was going to make sure that Kvar kept his promise.

-----------------------------------------------

Yuan paced his room at the Renegade base near Triet. He was calculating ways to stop Mithos but only one thing came to mind. Kratos...

"Sir, is there something on your mind?" a young man asked as he walked in.

"Yes, I cannot seem to figure out Kratos' weakness. His only weakness would be that woman but she'll probably be dead by the time we actually need her," Yuan replied to the man named Botta.

"Well, what if Kratos had an offspring. Wouldn't that be a better weakness?" he asked as Yuan suddenly stopped pacing and began to march towards the door.

"I'm going out, Botta. I think you have something there."

"Yes, Lord Yuan."

Yuan walked out of the base and revealed his angel wings. He began to hear something running towards the desert from the Ossa trail along with many others following it. He flew towards the entrance of the Ossa Trail but stayed high in the air. He noticed a woman run out but was suddenly jumped by Desians from behind. His eyes widened in shock as Kvar soon followed and brought the woman back into the Ossa Trail.

"Anna... Kratos please tell me you're near by," he whispered to himself but stayed where he was. He wanted to know how this was going to turn out.

----------------------------------------------

"So, Lord Kratos, you are here. I was wondering why she running by herself," Kvar said as Kratos walked up the trail and stopped next to Noishe who was growling at the Grand Cardinal. He unsheathed his Flamberge.

"Release her, Kvar!" Kratos shouted as Kaylie came running up behind Kratos.

"Kvar, you promised that you wouldn't hurt her!" she yelled with her hands clenched. Kvar laughed.

"Ha! I promised that the Desians or I wouldn't be the cause of her pain. But I never said that the exsphere wouldn't," he replied slyly.

"Anna!" Kratos shouted as Kvar reached for Anna's exsphere. The Desians had Anna gagged so she unfortunetly couldn't respond. Kratos was going to run towards them when-

"Procone, Cyclone Arrow!" Kaylie shouted as a green cyclone picked up Kvar and some of the Desians as white arrows launched into the cyclone and struck them. The Desians that were holding Anna let her go and turn to run but were struck down by the white bird. Anna ran to Kratos and he embraced her in her tight hug as Kaylie and Procone dealt with the Desians.

"I call upon thee from the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder," Kaylie chanted as the Desians that had been taken by the Cyclone fell to the ground. "INDIGNATION!" A magic circle appeared around the Desians as they tried to stand. Kvar noticing the danger he was in warped out of there immediately leaving his flunkies to take the death sentence.

"We'll meet again, Lord Kratos," he said before warping. Just as he vanished lightning struck the ground electricuting all of the Desians within the circle. Silence filled the air as the battle ended. Soon that silence was taken over by tension as Kratos pushed Anna behind him and faced Kaylie. His sword was still unsheathed. He pointed it at her.

"I should kill you right now for what you've done," Kratos told her menacingly. Kaylie merely smiled.

"Go ahead and kill me. At least I'll be with my parents again." Kratos took a threatening step towards the half-elf when Anna stood between the sword and the girl.

"Wait, please give her another chance!" Anna exclaimed. Kratos stopped advancing and stared.

"Anna, she almost got you killed today not to mention an entire village destroyed as well," he countered.

"Yes but she also saved me and Izoold wasn't destroyed. Please Kratos, just give her another chance! I'm sure that she can't trust Kvar anymore so who does she have to send messages to anymore? No one execpt us!" Anna protested as Kratos sighed in defeat and sheathed his blade.

"Fine but I want you to be near Noishe at all times then if she is going to be travelling with us," he said as Anna smiled.

"Kratos..." she whispered happily the name rolling off her tongue.

"Actually, I can remain Izoold and keep the Desians off your tail and you can escape to Tethe'alla while I lead them on a wild goose chase here," Kaylie suggested as Kratos and Anna looked at her.

"Hm, that may actually be a decent plan." Anna looked towards Kratos.

"So we're going to go to Tethe'alla?" Anna asked as Kratos nodded.

"Yes, if we can truely trust Kaylie then we should be fine for awhile. Right, Kaylie?" Kaylie smiled and nodded.

"I swear on Procone that I will do my best," the half-elf replied as Procone screeched into the sky, accepting the promise. Kratos nodded.

"Then we're trusting you, Kaylie."

-----------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! Chapter 6 is done!

Anna: Oh thanks not only did you almost get me killed but you turned me into a real live ferret!

Me: Muhahahahaha! Well you always win all of your wrestle matches.

Anna: YES!

Me: lol anyway I'll update as soon as I can! Review and I'll be happy!

------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 7: Angelic Love_

_"Please, don't leave me." _


	7. Chapter 7: Angelic Love

**A/N's: Hello Kranna fans! Chapter 7 has finally arrived! Then I'll be working on Chapter 8 and once I update I will updating Symphonian Dragons and this story at the same time. So chapters might come a little slower than usual after Chapter 8. Ok Review list! **

**(Saint) ShadowofUndine: Thank you! I will try my best to make sure I make it more descriptive. Wow this is going helping me alot:D **

**Kratos Wilder: Thank you! lol don't worry I'll make Kratos kill her if she messes up again. I'm glad I made your day better. ;) **

**Brendan Aurabolt: Thank you! Yes Anna survived! And she has about 3 more years to go! **

**neko-spy-007: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story:D**

**ok that's everyone! ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7: Angelic Love**

Kaylie returned to their home in Izoold and made sure it was properly cleaned out. She took the remaining food supplies and told some of the villagers that the house was free for them to use until Anna and Kratos returned. Once she was done with everything she rested on the beach with Procone who was a little tired from suddenly using so much mana. The great bird hadn't been asked to use magic for about four years so the stress made it quite tired. Kaylie stared into the sky. Clouds floated by the noon time sun as the sea scented air blew across the beach. So much had happened in the past few hours.

First, she said good-bye to Anna, Kratos and Noishe as they headed towards Triet. She still felt slightly guilty about letting Anna out of her sight but after finally learning who to trust she wanted to earn Kratos' trust. She desired it as much Anna's so she let them go into the desert sun. Procone had the hardest time of letting them go. Kaylie noticed that the bird had taken a great liking to the strange dog. When they had gone out of sight Procone had been mourning for a little while until she finally turned to Kaylie and waited for instructions. The white creature understood when it was time to work.

Second, was dealing with the remaining Desians that had continued towards Izoold. She reached the village just in time with Procone to bring a bloody end to them with a few advanced spells that her mother had taught her. Some actually just ran for their lives, begging for mercy. The half-elf let them run like the weak cowards they were. Third, was taking care of the house.

Which brought Kaylie's thoughts back to the present as he mind wandered off. Was Anna really going to be alright? Would Kratos be able to protect her? Kaylie mentally slapped herslef for thinking like that as she frowned. Kratos loved Anna. Nothing bad would ever happen to her as long as he was around and... Kaylie smiled to herself as she found herself wondering if they were going to have children or not or maybe even get married! A child definetly would slow them down a little and would prove to be a weakness. Kaylie hoped that if they did have a child, that they would at least be back in Sylvarant by then so that she could help them.

"Children... can be a burden," she whispered to herself before falling asleep for an afternoon nap.

--------------------------------------------

Exhaustion, sleep, tiredness... Yuan felt none of these things as he floated over the entrance to the Ossa Trail. These were things he had given up long ago. He didn't mind losing that but he had also lost many of his emotions. His Cruxis crystal had similar effects to Kraots but was still somewhat different. Of course, because it was only a prototype to see if it would work or not his crystal was different from Anna's in many ways. Anna wouldn't gain wings, she wouldn't completely lose her ability to eat and sleep, she'd only need less of it. He suddenly felt somewhat envious of Anna... and Kratos.

He soon noticed Kratos riding Noishe into the desert along with Anna. Yuan shook off the envious feeling to help him clear his head. Envy always made him do terrible things. He didn't want his envy to turn into jealousy. Nothing good came from jealousy. Just as he was floating down he snapped his fingers to attract Kratos' attention before disintegrating his wings and landed in the sand infront of them. Anna gasped as he landed but he noticed her suddenly look away with... shame? He ignored her motion and faced Kratos who had left Noishe's back and was now standing face to face with him.

"So I see that you found her, Kratos. So now where are you headed?" Yuan asked slyly. Kratos made contact and seemed to search his eyes for something but responded when he didn't find it.

"We're headed for Tethe'alla. Do you happen to know where we can get some Rheirds?" Kratos asked him emotionlessly as usual. Yuan thought for a moment and carefully planned his words. If he was too careless he would let it slip about the Renegades and that could be his ticket to his death. Kratos lucky that he wasn't allowed to die for Yuan didn't have that fortune... or curse.

"I may be able to locate some for you. If you meet me in Triet I'll bring them there for you. Agreed?"

"What will this cost me?" Kratos knew that Yuan would never do anything at all unless he would get something out of it.

"I just want a few questions answered, that's it that's all," Yuan replied calmly. So far so good...

"... All right. Meet us at the Triet Inn. I hope that you remember that we won't be staying for more than three days."

"It'll take you at least a day and half for you to get there so that leaves me four and a half days. I'm sure I can make it." Yuan and Kratos held eye contact for a moment before his old companion boarded the protozoan and raced off through the fine, desert sands. Yuan waited an hour or so before flying back to the base to retrieve two Rheirds. He hoped Kratos wouldn't ask where they came from.

-----------------------------------------------

Noishe ran fast enough for them to make it to Triet by nightfall. He instantly fell asleep in the smal hut near the entrance while Anna and Kratos stayed in the Inn for the night. Unfortunetly, Anna was having a little bit of a... moody... time. She growled and kept her head low as Kratos walked in after checking the city for Desians. Kratos, not wanting to show that he felt a bit fear from Anna's sudden mood change, didn't say anything and sat on a bed silently. Anna suddenly moved to sit beside Kratos but he stayed silent. The room began to fill with tension. Anna broke through the silent air.

"I want you to tell me everything right now," she told him. Her voice seemed quite hostile as Kratos sighed and shook his head.

"Not now, Anna. We have four days here. I'll explain tomorrow. Right now, you should-"

"Shut up and just tell me what the hell is up with you!" she suddenly shouted. Her hands were gripping the edge of the bed and Kratos could feel the anger radiating. He knew that she was probably having some feminine issues and from what he remembered of his mother telling him, he wasn't supposed to interfere with the natural cycle. So, Kratos said nothing which made Anna even angrier for no apparent reason. She stood and grabbed a pillow which soon found itself in Kratos' face.

"Just leave! Leave me alone! You are so damn secrective! Honestly, I'm sure Isabelle would hate you! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She only stopped when she realized that she was alone in the room. She clenched her fists and stood their for what seemed like hours to her. She fell to her knees and gritted her teeth attempting to control her anger. She tried to think of something but only a memory she didn't want to remember came to her.

_Flashback_

_Anna, Isabelle and few others were travelling with some warriors who had promised them safe passage to Asgard. Anna didn't feel safe but Isabelle was walking side by side with them asking them every question about their personal life that she could think of. Anna sighed and smiled. Isabelle was probably the nosiest person on the planet but really she wanted to was to be able to trust people. Anna soon found herself off track when the warriors took a sudden detour through the forest. The warriors calmed them down when Desians surrounded them then took some money from one and ran, like the weak cowards they were. Isabelle watched them run, the pain of being betrayed being kept deep in her heart and soul. _

_End Flashback_

Anna opened her eyes to see an familiar, plain ceiling. Why did she always fall asleep during her flashbacks? And why was she in a bed? She sat up and looked around for Kratos. When she noticed that the room was empty she safely assumed that he was out. She washed up and changed her clothes. The maid suddenly came in for cleaning and began to fluff the pillow and Anna gasped. Pillow... anger... Kratos... Anna ran out the room at the thought of those words.

_Kratos... Kratos... Kratos... please, still be here! With me! _ she thought continously as she ran out of the inn and began to search the city. When she didn't find him she stared at the open desert. The winds blew the sand high into the air and looked deathly hot. Her knees buckled and she fell but her knees never reached the ground. She felt someone holding her, then felt herself being lifted. She turned quickly to see Kratos staring at her with concern. Her mouth flew open in a wide smile as she hugged him tightly causing his to gasp a little. She buried her face in his chest as she suddenly began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to say those things to you last night! Please-"

"Anna, relax I didn't go anywhere. I merely waited on the roof of the inn for you to awaken. The maid just alerted me a few minutes ago that you were up so I began wandering town looking for you," Kratos told her as he returned the embrace. Anna still held on tighter.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered and rendered Kratos speechless. The last time a women had caused him to go speechless was when Martel had given him a lecture on how to be respectful to women. She even used The Words and even made Mithos and Yuan speechless.

"Anna," Kratos whispered letting her name just roll off his tongue. "I... I love you." Anna looked up into Kratos eyes and saw only pure love and affection. She returned the expression and kissed him softly on the lips. When they broke apart she finally whispered the words she had wanted to say for the longest while.

"I love you too, my Guardian Angel."

---------------------------------------------------

Me: Ah, srry it's a little short today but it's currently one in the morning and I'm going to update now because I believe I should!

Anna: your sense of resposiblity is admirable!

Me: Really?

Anna: meh I guess so..

Me: So you're not mad at me for making you have a spaz?

Anna: Oh trust me after that little ending there, there is no way that I could still be mad.

Me: yay:D

Anna: Review please.

-------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 8: An Angel's Proposal_

_"I have a proposal for you. Will you accept it?" _

_"Depends on what it is, old friend."_


	8. Chapter 8: An Angel's Proposal

**A/N's: I'm sorry that it took me a little longer but I got sick and then something came up that I had to deal with. It was painful but once I read the reviews I wasn't sad anymore. You guys have no idea how much you help me. In all honesty, I bet that if I told you what you helped me get through I think people would review more often but I'm not supposed to tell. If you truly want details PM me.**

**Also, just one last thing before I start with the story. After this chapter things are going to go a little slower because I'll be updating two stories at the same time. Once both stories are done I'll be starting new ones. Yes I will be continuing my work because I want to improve. If you want to see what some are going to be, check my profile (I also have some links to my sites). I've been updating it recently so keep checking it for more stuff. I'll go through the review list at the end this time so that you guys can read first. Ok I think I've done enough talking. ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: An Angel's Proposal**

Moonlight... It was one thing Anna hadn't planned on seeing again as she looked out the window from the Inn. When she was in the ranch the first time she thought that she was never going to make it out. When she did and ended up back there she thought that she would never again be able to experience the pleasure of basking in the light of a full moon. When her sister and her escaped from the ranch the first time they ended up sleeping outside most of the time on the ground because the moon was so beautiful. Anna even recalled a story about Luna that her mother had told her. She whispered the story to herself self-consciously as if trying to imagine her mother behind her telling it to her once again.

"Long ago, a young girl adopted the moon as her one and only family. At the time, there were no stars in the sky so the moon was the only guiding light that she had when she on her own. She didn't know anything about her parents for rumor had it that they had died. So she lived on her own with only the moon to follow at night on her journey through life. The girl named herself Luna since she did not remember her actual name to begin with. She believed that the moon always led her to good places where there was food and water. Strangely enough, it appeared to be true and she lived happily with the moon until she turned twenty-six.

"When the moon was full, Luna felt as though she could do anything. She was full of energy and even found herself playing with some friendly wolves at times. When the moon was waning, she felt her own energy drain. The weaker the moon became the weaker she became. When the moon was new, she would lay on the ground staring at the sky and waiting for the moon to return to her. When the moon was waxing she felt herself grow stronger with the moon. She taught herself how to fight against bandits and monsters and such to protect herself when the sun, the moon's lover, was up and was unable to shield her from them. She walked around mostly at night making her skin pale. Her hair color changed from dark brown to green.

"Some bandits followed her when she went on her nightly adventures and discussed during day while she slept what they were planning on doing. They figured that because she had no education that if they bluffed about something that they knew they couldn't do but she thought that they could that they could take all of her belongings and perhaps even kill her along the way. On the night of a full moon, when her energy was at its peak, she took out a sword of hers and began practicing with it. She soon dropped her sword and was about to stretch when someone grabbed her from behind and put a dagger to her throat. She saw someone take out a sword and point it towards the moon.

"'Give us your life and all of your belongings otherwise we will destroy the moon,' the one with the sword pointing towards the moon said. Luna, having no knowledge of logical things, believed that he could harm the moon and willingly gave herself up. They killed her quick and painlessly and began to gather her belongings, which happened to be just some valuable items that had been given to her for good deeds she had done in some towns. Her body laid there, basking in the moonlight which seemed too had been saddened. One of the bandits began to move towards thinking that maybe her body would better off in a pond or something where it wouldn't be seen by people coming by.

"The other bandits agreed and threw her body into a lake. The foolish thieves made camp by the lake that night and danced in victory over their kill and loot. The soul of the moon herself was saddened and angered by the thieves. So she gave her power to the girl, Luna and recreated her as a spirit of the moon. The bandits stopped all that they were doing when they saw a maiden slowly rise from the lake simply sitting on a waxing moon holding a staff that had a full moon for its top.

"'We have angered the maiden of the moon!' one of the bandits shouted as they all ran in fear for their lives, leaving everything that they had stolen.

"'I give my power to you, Luna. You are now the summon spirit of light so use the power I have given you to protect the world and make sure that this everyone can have a chance to bathe in my light at night,' Luna heard and she nodded happily. That was the birth of the summon spirit of light.'" Anna ended the story with a sigh as she heard a door open and close. She turned and smiled as Kratos walked in and sat on a bed and beckoned her to sit next to him.

"I think that now is the time that I should tell you everything, Anna," he told her after taking a very deep breath when Anna sat next to him. "Tomorrow, Yuan will bring the Rheairds so that we can go to Tethe'alla. You've given me something that I can never repay you for so I think that you deserve to know everything about me." Kratos took another deep breath as Anna didn't reply. He was going to spill it all but only because he didn't want to live fearing if Anna would hate him afterwards or not.

-----------------------------------------------

Anger... Just one of the many emotions Mithos could still feel as he paced his room in Derris Knarlan. His Cruxis Crystal was a complete one made just for him after getting the research from the other Cruxis Crystals. He made sure that there were no errors with his crystal. Kratos and Yuan's crystals were mere prototypes. Also, he gained more power from his crystal which was why his power even exceeded his old teacher's.

Mithos wasn't happy with Kratos right now. From what he had heard, his old teacher had run from Cruxis AND took someone from a ranch that was creating a very powerful Cruxis crystal which was supposed to be his right now. Yuan had been sending in reports on not only Kratos but on a rebellious group called the Renegades who looked like Desians. Of course, he had suspicions about Yuan being involved but now he was beginning to have doubts.

Mithos yelled out in anger. There were too many things interfering with his plans. It was beginning to look like his plans were going to have to soon be complete. Once the next Chosen of Mana gave up his or her life then that would have to be the body for Martel. Mithos began to laugh to himself.

"Soon, dearest sister. Soon you shall be returned to this world so please just wait a little longer."

----------------------------------------------

The two of them were silent for a few minutes as Anna took everything he had just told her in. She thought about it for a long while before she replied. She now knew why he was afraid of telling her about this.

"So let me get this straight. You met Yuan, Mithos and his sister, Martel, during the Knarlan war over four thousand years ago, trained Mithos who eventually ended the Knarlan War but when his sister died he went completely insane and split the worlds in two in order to save it and then he made the ritual of the Chosen of Mana, made his sister a Goddess, and is now trying to bring her back through killing people? And you and Yuan are going against him behind his back?" she asked him quietly as he nodded.

"That basically sums it all up except that I am no longer going behind his back. He knows about me because I escaped when he sent me on a secret assignment to check on the progress of Kvar's Angelus Project. Kvar knew of my presence along with some of the Desians but most didn't know what I looked like. So they didn't even know what hit them," Kratos replied as Anna nodded and smiled at him. Kratos stared at her plainly confused as she stood up walked to her bed.

"Anna, are alright...with all of this?" Kratos asked her softly. Anna giggled.

"Of course I am, my sweet and honest Guardian Angel. You told me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I really appreciate that, beloved. I really do. So you have nothing to worry about!" She winked at him before going to sleep. Kratos watched her fall asleep, one of his old hobbies. Although it was more of a habit than a hobby. He used to watch Mithos and Martel fall asleep while he and Yuan were on night watch. Now, he yearnfully watched Anna drift into a deep sleep. Once he was sure that she was sleeping he walked out of the room and left the Inn to speak to Noishe. But, his small talk with the dog ended quickly when Yuan suddenly showed up with two Rheairds.

"Here you are, Kratos. Two fully charged and ready to go Rheairds. About half of their power will be taken once you make the transfer. Meet me at Flanoir once you get to Tethe'alla and I'll get them refueled for you. It should last you about a year then. I expect that you will be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, we will. Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could live in Flanoir for a year or two and then maybe move on to somewhere else."

"Hm, that sounds good. Make sure that you take good care of her, Kratos. We don't want or need Mithos getting a hold of that Crystal. It's too powerful. Besides, we can't even beat him with the current power he has. I'll be seeing you later I suppose." Kratos nodded as Yuan turned to leave.

"Wait." Yuan turned as Kratos took a few steps closer. "I have a proposal for you. Will you accept?" Yuan laughed.

"That depends on what it is, old friend," Yuan replied.

"Will you... be my best man if Anna agrees to marry me?" Yuan stared at Kratos wide eyed in complete shock.

"My... well Kratos of course! That would be a great honor! I assume that you'd be having the wedding Tethe'alla?"

"Yes, especially since Mithos wouldn't assume us to be there so soon. It's only been two months."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Probably about a week after we settle ourselves in Flanoir. Truth be told, I'm a bit nervous."

"That's the same way I felt when I asked Martel to marry me."

"Yuan, you were nervous? I had absolutely no doubt that she would say yes."

"I guess that's true but every man fears rejection. It's natural, Kratos. Anyway, I must rush my leave. I don't want Yggdrasill finding out about me missing." Yuan left Kratos to deal with his thoughts about proposing to Anna. Kratos sighed. He still had to get Anna a ring.

--------------------------------------

Snow... Anna loved it. Living in Luin for most of her life she rarely saw snow. It would snow sometimes in Asgard, when her sister brought her before the Desians were on their tail, maybe about once or twice a year but the ground was never completely covered in it like this city was. The entire continent was covered in snow! Anna thought it was amazing how much snow this place got and that it was winter all year round. Asgard and Luin never had winter but they had fall. It was mostly Iselia and Hima that had winter and it was only for about two months. She also loved the fashion that these Flanoiran people wore. A warm, comfortable coat with a hood surrounded with animal fur to help keep the wind out. She danced atop the balcony that looked over the city. It was morning and Kratos was put speaking with Yuan again. They'd been in Flanoir for a week and she'd been having the feeling that Kratos had wanted to say something but he never had the guts too. She really hoped that he wasn't hiding something as she watched over the two from the balcony.

"Well, I guess that you're going to ask her today?" Yuan asked Kratos after he turned his back to Anna after waving a hello. Kratos nodded silently. "Here, this is my gift to you." Yuan handed Kratos a pair of silver rings. Each had a picture of a feather engraved to it along with a different letter on each. One had an 'A' and the other had a 'K'. Kratos stared at Yuan with his mouth hanging from the jaw bone. Yuan shrugged.

"What? I had the same engraver that did Martel and I's rings and then I just asked her to do these for you two. I didn't tell her the names; I just told her the letters and the symbol that I thought that was appropriate. You told her everything didn't you."

"Yes, but she reacted strangely."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She seemed happy that I just told her anything," Kratos replied as Yuan smiled and closed Kratos' hand over the rings.

"I know for a fact that she'll say yes to you. Come on now get up there and ask her. I'll watch the scene from here," Yuan told him as he pushed Kratos towards the balcony. He looked back at his half-elf friend with a somewhat frightful look before heading up the stairs to the balcony.

He stopped in front of Anna and faced out towards the city. He looked towards Yuan who was watching his every move. Kratos could tell that he was laughing at him within in his mind. Yuan was enjoying every second of his position. He looked around at the city covered in snow. There were children playing with the strange white substance. They rolled it into balls and then threw it at each other. Anna laughed which caught Kratos' attention.

"You know kids are great, Kratos. But they can be a great pain sometimes," Anna told him as Kratos just stayed silent. He didn't need to say a single word because Anna understood that he was thinking through what she said. Although, she also knew that there was something else on his mind. They stood there together for a few minutes until Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, Kratos, there is something on your mind and I want you to spill it out right now! If you think-" she was cut off when Kratos suddenly got on one knee holding out a ring to her. He kept his low so she couldn't see his face. He didn't want her to think that he was desperate even though he was.

"Anna, will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: Muhahahahaha!

Anna: Why are you so damned evil?

Me: lol that laugh wasn't me being evil it was just me being hyper. I had coke today and I'm allergic to the excessive caffeine but it also makes me super hyper so ya.

Anna:... ooook.

Me: So if you had any control over what you wanted to say to Kratos' proposal what would you say?

Anna: Isn't it obvious?

Me: Meh, anyway Review List!

Kratos Wilder: Thank you! I'm glad that you're happy! Because you're happy, I'm happy too:D

Brendan Aurabolt: Thank you! I was debating in my head to use either Guardian Angel or Angel Cake and I decided that Guardian Angel fit the moment better.

(saint) ShadowofUndine: Thank you! O.o another long one! lol YAY! Ya I know I should have added some more paragraphs to that flashback but it was midnight and I was tired and not thinking straight. It was only the next morning that I realized that I should have added more.

-----------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 9: Angelic Children_

_"Don't you know what many women want most these days?" _


	9. Chapter 9: Angelic Children

**A/N's: I'm back! Sorry if the wait was a bit long. I was working on a lot of things. So last chapter Kratos proposed to Anna. Now the format is going to change a little bit. It's going to go by a four year month system type thing. So starting for this chapter it'll say the first year and then the month. Last time, I ended it around the beginning of January.**

**I also want to know if any of you know some of the Dwarven Vows. I have some but I wanted to see if there were any more for my site. Check my profile for the link, it should be the first one. OK then, I think that's everything! **

**Disclaimer: I don't TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Angelic Children**

_First Year, March_

Drought... that was the main fear these days in Triet. With the mana shortage, water was slowly disappearing. More and more people were moving out of the dying desolate place and few travellers even made it close to the desert oasis city anymore. The desert had suddenly begun to claim lives. The chubby customizer sat on his chair as he remembered how many travelers had made it to the city begging for water. Most died from malnutrition and dehydration, mainly because the food they carried had rotted faster in the heat than they could eat it. Sure he had thought about moving on to more populated town. He'd even thought of going to Iselia since they had a treaty with the Desians.

But he was afraid of the desert. No, he would prefer to die along with the desert. He was a customizer. He feared nothing, not even death. He had lived in this desert for as long as he could remember, learning to forge glass from sand and blades from metal. He grunted stubbornly to himself. He was going to stay and continue his passion as a customizer, on Sylvarant or even in hell, he didn't give a damn.

He sat up as he watched a red haired man examine some swords that he had finished a few days ago. The man appeared to be a mercenary wearing purple clad armor. He carried one sword and shield with him. The customizer stared at the silver ring on the mercenary's right hand. It had the letter 'K' on it accompanied by feathers that wrapped around the wing. It was an amazing engraving job. Even he was impressed after having to engrave things himself into some blades. Speaking of engraving, he noticed the man looking at probably one of the greatest blades he had ever forged. The Star blade.

"Ah, I see that you know what makes a good blade. This is the _Lloyden_," the customizer explained as he took the blade from the table and handed it over to the mercenary so that he could get a better look at it. The blade had stars that we engraved into it on both sides of the metal. There was a star on the bottom of the hilt as will. The hilt was a copper color, which sparkled in sunlight. The man smiled, seeming satisfied with the blade.

"How much do you want for it?" he asked simply. The customizer shook his head.

"Alas, I do not wish to sell this blade for it is the greatest of my works. Unless-" he was cut off as the man handed him a blade. The customizer unsheathed it and his mouth flew open with a gasp. It was the legendary Flamberge. A blade made of fire from fire. Why did this man have the legendary blade?

"The Flamberge will only stay with who it believes deserves it. If you deserve it then it will stay with you. If not, then it will find its own way back to its rightful owner," the mercenary stated as the customizer sheathed it and gave the sheath for the Star blade to him.

"Of course I deserve it. Did you know that _Lloyden _is angelic for Star blade? You may keep it. It was nice doing business with you," the customizer said as the mercenary left with a nod. The customizer laughed to himself once the man was no longer in sight. Angelic? He had made the whole story up just to catch the man's attention and boy did it pay off for him.

He stared at the blade all day and before he knew it, night was upon him. The other shops had closed hours ago. He began to pack up when he saw a glow come from the Flamberge. Before he knew his entire shop was on fire with the Flamberge in the center of the flames. The customizer was on his knees just outside his shop when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned to see the same mercenary from earlier that day.

"The Flamberge gives no respect to those whose intention is to lie," he said as he unsheathed the Star blade and pinned it to the man's throat. "Although, because you told the truth without realizing it, I will allow you to live." The man sheathed the blade as he walked into the fire and retrieved the Flamberge. He came out without a single burn. That night the customizer ran from the desert oasis never to return.

---------------------------------------------

"Where have you been, Kratos?" Yuan asked as his old friend walked up to the entrance of Flanoir. "I told you to meet me here an hour ago."

"I apologize, Yuan. I needed to finish some business first."

"Ah I see. Getting a new blade for Anna I suppose?" Kratos only grunted his response. "Anyway, I just wanted to meet you for some simple talk. Since you're married now, I think you may need a little bit of advice."

"Advice? About what?"

"About women of course," Yuan replied as Kratos was dumbstruck. He didn't reply but instead followed Yuan to the balcony, the best lookout spot in the city.

"Most women are difficult to understand. They'll say one thing but mean another. Some have very complex thoughts and emotions. They'll worry over things much more often and they have...a sixth sense," Yuan began.

"A sixth sense?"

"Yes... don't you remember when we were traveling together with Martel and Mithos? Martel always knew when I had snuck some cookies at night." Kratos laughed at that, something Yuan rarely heard from him.

"That's because you always forgot to clean up the crumbs, Yuan."

"That's beside the point. The point is that you can't lie to women. They'll make you spill out everything. But also the most important thing is to be sure of what they want."

"What do they want?"

"The answer to that differs greatly from women to women," Yuan concluded as he noticed someone familiar looking up at them from below holding Kratos' one edible weakness. "Kratos, I think someone's trying to hunt you down." Kratos looked to where Yuan was looking and almost whimpered when he noticed who the person and what that person was holding. It was Anna... and she had tomatoes. Lots of tomatoes. Kratos paled when he counted how many she was holding. It could only mean one thing. Spaghetti. Yuan put a hand on Kratos' shoulder.

"Don't you know what women want most these days?" he told him as he walked away leaving Kratos to ponder that question and also deal with the torture that Anna was going commit.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kratos sat next to Anna that night after eating a full plate of Spaghetti. The vile taste still haunted Kratos' mind even if he couldn't taste anything anymore. Even after four thousand years, the taste of tomatoes had never left his mouth. Anna laughed as drank three glasses of water to get rid of the taste. Unfortunately, the taste was in his mind not his mouth.

"Beloved, how do you feel about having a family?" Kratos was once again dumbstruck. Wow, twice in one day. Where were guineas world records when you needed them? Kratos thought about what Yuan had told him. He had to find out what Anna wanted.

"What do you mean by family?" he asked. Anna pouted as she got up from the table to go wash the dishes.

"What do you think I mean?"

"Anna, you're evading the question."

"Then ask me another one." He took a few minutes to think before answering.

"What is it that you truly want?" Anna gasped slightly and blushed a little as she lowered her head and continued the dishes.

"Kratos, I want a child," she whispered. Kratos came up beside her and began to help her with the dishes. The two were silent for a few minutes. "Is there something wrong, my lovely angel?"

"I'll need to do some research."

"On what?"

"I need to make sure that there wouldn't be any side effects caused by the crystal. Yours or mine..."

"Oh I see. Will it take long?"

"Hm. It depends on how long it will take me to get all the information I need without being caught by Mithos."

"Alright, I'll wait." Kratos put the last plate to dry as he turned towards the door. He stopped before opening it and turned to Anna.

"Look on your bed. You'll see I have gift for you there," he told her mysteriously as he closed the door behind him. Anna waited a minute then rushed up the stairs to her room. She burst through the open door and gasped. It was a marvelous blade with stars engraved into it. Next to it was a note.

_Anna, I went pretty far to get this for you. It's a very well made blade. Oh by the way, happy birthday. See, I kept the promise I made at our wedding and didn't forget. _

_Love,_

_Kratos_

Anna held the sword by the hilt and swung it around happily. She was glad that someone remembered her birthday as her mind wandered to the day Kratos proposed to her.

_Flashback_

_"Anna, will you marry me?" Kratos asked her on his knees. He kept his head down as to not reveal what his face looked like. Anna gasped at the silver ring he held. Instead of taking it she smirked as an idea came to her mind. She turned her back on him waiting for a response from him. She couldn't help but smile. She knew he was pretty much confused by what she was doing. For awhile he didn't move but he eventually stood up and took a step toward her. _

_"Anna, I-" she cut him off when she turned to him and pressed her lips against his own. They stood like that for a moment until they broke apart and Anna took his hand. _

_"Of course, I will," she told him softly as he sighed and kissed her. She noticed Yuan clapping from the city below them. He walked away soon afterwards. She put the silver ring on her finger happily. _

_The wedding was purely simple. Some random people from Sybak and Meltokio had attended. Yuan was the best man while, Melanie, a women that Anna had met in Flanoir, was the Maid of Honor. Kratos took Anna all around Tethe'alla for their honey moon. Anna had simply adored it. It was also the happiest time of her life. _

_End Flashback_

That was two months ago. Now they were happily living in Flanoir and hoping for a family. If anything, Anna wanted a boy. Someone Kratos would have to look after more often. She thought that he needed some more company.

---------------------------------------------

Kratos approached the Tower of Salvation and stopped when Yuan appeared in front of him with an envelope.

"Here," Yuan told him as he handed the envelope to Kratos. "I'd figured that you'd come here once you figured out what Anna wanted. The report is all theory but it's the best I could find. You should read it on your way back since there isn't much."

"I see..." Kratos' hand was shaking very slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"To tell you the truth I'm just a little scared. I've never liked kids and they've never liked me. What if this one hates me too?" Yuan shook his head.

"Sorry but I'm not the one to talk to for that. Tell Anna and that and I'm sure she'll slap you and tell you off. Trust me, if you need confidence, Anna will shove it down your throat." Yuan saw that this didn't really help his old friend so he turned him around and shoved him out of the Tower. "If you're that worried, then go and read it with Anna. Don't worry you'll be fine." With that Kratos was headed back to Flanoir.

--------------------------------------------

Anna looked up from her boring book to see Kratos walk in. She was slightly confused as to how quick he came back but she was happy nonetheless. Kratos sat next to her on their couch and opened up an envelope as she stared at him curiously.

"Any reason why you came back so fast?" Kratos smirked.

"Yuan had apparently thought of this ahead of time and gathered the report so that I wouldn't have to," he replied as he looked over the report and smiled slightly.

"What, what? Stop leaving me in suspense! What does it say?" she pleaded with him as he looked to still smiling.

"Apparently there should be little effect. But what still worries me is when this was last updated."

"Why would you worry about that?"

"Because if by chance this was an outdated report then there may be some newly found effects that are not in this report. But, I doubt that there would be any more reports with this information though." Anna jumped with glee. She had wanted a child even since her mother had told her that she'd be terrible at it. Anna was the type to go for challenge, not run from it. She suddenly stopped jumping as a thought came to her mind.

"I'm going to go over to Melanie's. She has six children so she can give me some advice. I'll be back in time to make dinner!" Before Kratos could reply Anna was out the door and running through the snow to go tell her friend of the news. Kratos could only smile at the closed door before getting ready to go out himself. He needed to make sure that there were no ill effects. All the report said was that the child may have a sensitivity to mana and that the angelic traits would not be hereditary. He wanted to make sure that was true for he didn't think that he be able to deal with two children for the rest of his. One that he running from, the other that he would have to look after.

--------------------------------------

Me: I'm short on time here so I'll go through the review list next chapter.

Anna: I'm so excited! I'm married and I'm going to have a child!

Me: Yeah, yeah and you have who thank for that?

Anna: THANK YOU NAMCO!

Me: --" ok them too...

Anna: Ok fine, thank you for not messing with the way things are supposed to be.

Me:D Yay! Ha you are so lucky that I didn't... but I may in another chapter... maybe I'll kill you really early in it. Or really late...

Anna: (evil glare)

Me: I'm joking...sheesh. Anyway, the preview should give you enough of a clue of what the next chapter is going to be about... Hehehehehe...

Anna: Review please.

---------------------------------------

_Preview: The Star Blade_

_"So what kinds of names are thinking of?" _


	10. Chapter 10: The Star Blade

**A/N's: Allo! (no I'm not french but I like saying it! Its fun!.. yes I am amused by small words) I'm really tired... ferrets have been taking all my energy and using for themselves. But they are just so cute! Also I've been working my stories for a long time just to update this soon. Anyway, I hope that you're enjoying this. I'm working as hard as I can to work on this and my other story so that I can update it just for you guys! So that mens that you better review! I have nothing of interest to say today strangely enough soooo ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 10: The Star Blade**

_The First Year, October_

Lonliness... something Kaylie thought that she would never experience again when she met Kvar. Of course she didn't trust him but he had seemed friendly enough at first. She guessed that was what her mother meant by never talk to strangers even if they seem nice. Not only was Kvar a total stranger but he had seemed nice from her stand point. At least until he started doing terrible things right before her eyes. She still harboured some guilt deep within her soul. She sorely missed Anna and Kratos. It'd almost been a year since she'd last seen them. Well, more like she lost them or at least Kratos. She knew that if she hadn't made the stupid mistake of revealing where they were to Kvar or if she had just stopped working with him althogether, she knew that she'd still be with them. She found it quite difficult to take the punishment herself.

Although she wasn't completely alone. Her great white elven bird, Procone, was always by her side. The bird had been with ehr since her mother, a full elf, had given it to her. She still remembered the story her mother had told her about the guardian of all races and about the many animals the elves kept in touch with. She smiled into the sweet forest air near Iselia. She was staying with a dwarf named Dirk for the moment. She'd be leaving in about a week to go Palmacosta and distract Magnius.

Her job was actually quite simple. All she had to do was make some flashy attacks on Desians then run and go into another area that would seem like a good place to hide for awhile. She had just recently severly disrupted Forcystus' ranch so she needed to move on and fast but not before them finding out that she wasn't from Iselia. None of the villagers had seen her when she flew over the little town on Procone so none of them knew of her. She knew that the Desians weren't so heartless as to take out a tiny little village that had nothing to do with the assult.

She suddenly laughed to herself as she remembered what she did. The ranch, because it was new, had the poorest security. She had snuck in over the main gates by jumping a few cliffs then attack and killed the only guard out watching the hostages push rocks. She had released the hostages outside and carried them all to Dirk's. He had already agreed to help out since he was the only dwarf on the face of all of Sylvarant that was reachable. He helped the ex-hostages with the Key Crests for their exspheres and those that wished to help fight kept them on and those that wanted to be rid of the demonic jewels took them off. Later, Kaylie and a few of the hostages assulted the ranch. They came pretty much tore the place apart setting free every hostage they could find in the building. They ran for it when Forcystus showed up and Kaylie only ended up with a minor injury.

Later that same day, she helped carry a few people to the cities that they wanted to go to. It took her about two weeks to get everyone where they wanted. She surprised when she heard that some people had wanted to go to Luin. Even after she told them of its ruin they still pleaded with her to go and so she took them. The longest ride she found, were the passengers wanting to go to Hima. She had no idea what they wanted to do there but it was none of her business and so she left them.

She sat on a log just outside out of the dwarf's house when she saw heard shouts and screams coming from Iselia. It sounded like major choas to her as she stood and shouted to Dirk that she was going to go into Iselia. As she walked into the little village she gasped. The Desians were heartless after all. They invaded the little village just to find her. Now she was angry. She walked straight up to a Desian and poked his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was he shouted a warning just before Kaylie punched him, knocking him out cold. She didn't move after that. She could feel all of the weapons from the Desians being aimed at her. Now she was in trouble.

--------------------------------------

_The First Year, December_

Desians and the Renegades... Anna was never able to tell the difference. Kratos had said that there were no Desians in Tethe'alla at the moment but the Renegades who resembled the Desians most likely were. Anna had no idea why the Renegades would come after them now but they were here and so she swung her sword in an attempt to block as one them thrust their sword at her.

She was using the Star Blade that Kratos had given her for her birthday for the first time. She absolutely loved the sword. She had never felt so aline in battle before. Normally she would struggle to even keep up with her opponents but now she was finding it easy. She killed the one she was fighting and began to fight another one using a crossbow. _Easy peasy, lemon squeezy_, Anna thought as the cut right through the bow. The Renegade ran for his life.

Anna was eight months pregnant and even in ht midst of battle she was excited. Kratos and her hadn't decided on a name yet but they were planning to... eventually. She visited a doctor in Flanoir and found that they were having a boy. She smiled as she remembered that. She was so happy that on the way back to their house she telling Kratos everything that he could teach him.

Anna suddenly stopped what she doing. The baby kicked. She felt it for sure. She turned to see how Kratos was doing forgetting completely about her opponent. The Renegade's blade came down just as Anna looked back but she was defenseless.

That's when it happened. She heard a slight tinkle like a tinkle of bells and the sword moved to block on it's own as she and the Renegade stared at the vibrating sword in wonder, fear and confusion. The Renegade attacked again the sword blocked on its own then suddenly swung itelf into the Renegades chest. Anna felt the baby kick again but at the same time the blade tinkled but continued to vibrate. It suddenly twisted her around to block an attack from someone behind. The sword battled on its own as it merely pulled her hand and arm where it wanted to go. She noticed Kratos look back at her as the blade swung itself where it wanted to go and she merely shrugged in confusion as the vibrating sword killed another Renegade. Once the battle was finished, the blade stopped vibrating and tinkling all together.

"Anna, that was incredible! When did you improve so much?" Kratos asked his wife as they headed back to Flanoir.

"I swear, Kratos, that wasn't me fighting back there. There is something strange about this sword. When the baby kicked the blade tinkled and then started vibrating and all of a sudden it's fighting on its own!" Kratos gaped at Anna and put out his hand for the sword and Anna gave it to him He swung the sword once, not feeling anything when Anna felt the baby kick again. The sword tinkled and began vibrating again. Kratos felt his being swung in all direction suddenly with grace and power. The virbrating stopped when Kratos put two hands on the blade.

"There appears to be some type of magic in it," Kratos replied once they had walked through the entrance to Flanoir.

"Magic? But why would there be magic in it? Wasn't the customizer who made this human?" Kratos thought for a moment. Then sighed. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

"He knew about the Flamberge. Extremely few humans know about this blade and I do believe that nearly all are in Tethe'alla not Sylvarant. He was either an elf or a half-elf. He must have put the magic in it himself."

"Well is there anyway to stop it? I mean that it can get kind of annoying when the Star blade tinkles and then vibrates everytime the baby kicks."

"You mean that's what made it start?"

"Well so far it seems so." Kratos was deep in thought until walked into their home and Anna went to sleep. Kratos knew she was tired especially fighting wen she was eight months pregnant. What worried him was the sword. What purpose was the magic in that sword?

---------------------------------------

_The Second Year, January_

The customizer fell back in his chair in Izoold. He still made swords but no longer for others. He made them just for show. After he had lost his prized magic sword to that strange mercenary he had given sword making for his inspiration was no longer there. He had also been recieving strange visitors to his new home. A few Desians came in asking if he still had that sword and when he told them that someone had taken it from him they simply left without causing any damage at all.

Someone knocked at his door and he got up to open it. Someone shoved him aside and walked in themselves. He considered that rude but decided not to say anything about it. He looked to the person who had walked in. He had blue hair in a ponytail and wore a cape. Whoa, this was definetly weird.

"What do want?" The former customizer asked.

"I want to know what type of magic you put in that sword of yours. Someone had it and used it to kill some of my troops. The survivng troops say that it had began tinkling and vibrating while a pregnant women was using it." The customizer laughed.

"If she was pregnant then of course it would do that! I made sure that the blade had a respect for young life so that when it killed, it would kill only to protect the youngest life. So if that women was pregnant and the baby kicks, the baby's presence would be made to the sword and the sword would take complete control over the fight."

"But if she wasn't pregnant?"

"Then the blade wouldn't react to anything and she would simply be in control of the entire battle."

"I see. What else would the blade react to?"

"Ah many things concerning the child I would guess. It can react to words, movements and even names." The blue haired half-elf thought for a moment before turning towards the door and leaving.

"I thank you for your time. I assure you that I or anyone else from my base shall be disrupting you anymore," he said before closing the door behind him and leaving a very confused half-elf inside to star at the door.

"Well, I'll be..." he whispered to himself as he sat back in his couch.

--------------------------------------

Kratos paced back and forth. Anna was with the doctor in labour and what could he do? Absolutely nothing but panic as Anna went in and out of consciousness. He couldn't hear any noise for the walls were sound proof. He thanked the doctor for that. He would have been even more worried about Anna if he could hear her. While he was in this distressed mood he heard someone walk down the hallway and began to clap. He looked up to see Yuan, smiling at him. Kratos glared back.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos asked.

"I merely came to see how you were faring and also to report some findings about that Star blade. You know the one you gave to Anna?"

"Well what did you find?"

"Well it turns out that the sword's magic forces the sword to have a respect for young life. So because Anna was pregnant at the time you were fighting with the Renegades the unborn babe was the youngest life there. Once the baby's presence was made known to the sword it reacted and the magic tried to defend the baby. Basically, the baby saved Anna's life."

"I see..."

"There's more. The blade can react to anything as well concerning that son of yours. So it may even be helpful when choosing a name since you haven't thought of one yet. Also, that blade will be intent on keeping your son safe from harm. That would also mean making sure that you and Anna are safe since you two are the only ones who can nurture him. The sword can only merely protect him from the physical dangers in the world. Hey, let me see that sword for a minute." Kratos unsheathed the blade and handed it to Yuan. Yuan took the hilt but the moment he Kratos let go of the sword he knew that he was in more a little bit of pain. He shouted out in pain as the blade shocked him and he dropped it suddenly. Kratos took the blade and looked at Yuan's hand.

"Hmm strange. The sword has never done that before." Yuan took his hand back and turned to leave.

"Remember, Kratos, magic never lies," Yuan said as he left leaving Kratos slightly confused. The doctor came out soon afterwards letting Kratos to come in and see Anna. Anna smiled at him as he walked in. He sat next to her as she passed the little bundle to him.

"Anna, I've never held a child before."

"Nonsense! He's your son and you'll hold him!"

"But, Anna, I might-"

"Trust me, Kratos. You're not going to drop him. I'm here so don't worry about it!" Kratos took the baby that was wrapped in blankets and held him at arms length. Melanie was in the room and she laughed as she walked up to him and forced him to hold the child closer. The new born yawned and fell asleep in Kratos' arm and not once had he even showed signs of going to cry. At least not yet.

"There now isn't the cutest thing you've ever seen, Anna?" Melanie asked her as Anna giggled.

"It sure is."

"So what kinds name were you two thinking of?" Melanie asked as Kratos turned to Anna.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe George..." Anna said.

_Nyiiiiiiiii..._

They all froze. Kratos handed the baby back to Anna as he unsheathed the Star blade. Once again it was vibrating and making a very shrill sound. It was like a pitch scream.

"I guess the sword doesn't like that name?" Melanie guessed as Anna handed the baby to Melanie and took the sword. She held it straight up.

"Then I'll guess we'll just let it help us then. Say random names. There must but be one that this sword'll like," Anna said as they all began thinking.

"Bill!" Melanie exclaimed.

_Nyiiiiiii..._

"Andrew!" Anna shouted this time. Kratos kept silent.

_Nyiiiii..._

"Kyle!"

"Macalastor!"

"Bob!"

"Jack!"

_Nyiiiiii..._

"What kind of name is 'Jack'?" Melanie asked as Anna shrugged.

"I'm just saying random names. What kind of name is 'Bob'?" Melanie chuckled. Kratos finally decided to take a guess.

"Lloyd..."

_Tinkle... tinkle... _

They all stared at the blade as it continued to tinkle like bells. It didn't stop vibrating either.

"Lloyd," Anna repeated as the blade continued but even louder. It suddenly stopped as the baby coughed slightly. Anna and Kratos smiled at each other.

"So I guess that his name is Lloyd?" Melanie asked.

"His name is... Lloyd Aurion."

-------------------------------------------------------

Me: wow that took me a little while.

Anna: Why is that sword so weird?

Me: ha ha sorry but I like magic swords! Especially when they are possessed although this sword wasn't exactly possessed.

Anna: But seriously though what kind of name is Macalastor?

Me: Hey, thats one of my friends names!

Anna: oh well uh... it's an ok name...

Me: meh anyway until next chappie! ;)

Anna: Please review and she'll update faster.

----------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 11: Angelic Stars _

_"Just do something with him! You have to spend some time with him." _


	11. Chapter 11: Angelic Stars

**A/N's: Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update but I was just slightly busier than usual. Well I'm here for now so I better get this started. Better later than never right? I also caught an annoying cold too I couldn't focus on writing. ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Angelic Stars**

_The Second Year, April_

Rain... the tears of the infinite lives lost to war and illness. Fewer people died of natural causes now. The Desians had been taking lives through the making of exspheres. The rain continued to fall but harder now, onto the rocky path in the Ossa Trail. The monsters didn't like the rain and hid in any place they could find. Procone sheltered Kaylie from the wind and the rain, hoping to protect her only companion from the sorrow of the dead. Kaylie slept quietly on the ground that her protector had worked very hard to keep dry. Procone didn't mind getting her wings wet for the sake of a friend. Kaylie's mother, Tsuguru, had taken care of Procone's own parents for ages and when they died placed the bird in the care of Kaylie, a kindhearted girl who hated no one and could not bare the burden of hate even if another race had twisted her life into something vile and cruel. Kaylie did not hate Kvar or any other human, elf or half-elf. Yes, she could grow angry, but she would also forgive.

A blade of death struck somewhere as the angry roar of its clash with the earth pierced the air. As Kaylie would put it, Volt was fighting with Gnome and Undine again. The air turned cold and Procone tried her best to cover Kaylie to make sure that the poor child had some warmth. The tears of the rain soon turned into an angry mob of hail. The bits of ice painfully bounced off the great white bird. Procone could feel the ice burning into her skin and scratching its surface as the pieces flew past her. The bird glanced at Kaylie's peaceful face and that was all it took for her to regain all of the determination she needed to look after the girl. Procone took a deep breath and sucked in all the pain. She was going to get through the rain and hail for her only friend no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------

Yuan paced his room in the Renegade base in Flanoir. That blade might as well have given away Yuan's position. If it could say actual words, it would have told Kratos exactly what he was planning, and then Kratos would kill him then and there. He shook his head to help clear his thoughts. He had to release Origin's seal and in order to do that he would need Kratos' wife and his son. Yuan mentally slapped himself. He couldn't believe what he was going to do. He was going to ruin his best friend's life but it was to save both worlds. It had to be done.

It wasn't just for the worlds though. Yuan was jealous. He wouldn't admit it but deep down Yuan was jealous of everything that Kratos had. He had everything that Yuan had failed to gain. Yuan had wanted a family. He had even proposed to Martel who had said yes. They were going to have a family but she died. She had died at the hands of humans. But because of her final wish, he rid himself of the hate of the other race. It took him years to get over it but he finally did.

Yuan slammed his fist on his table angrily then walked out the door and gave some orders to a few of his troops. Then he turned and left the base. He flew over to the peaceful snowing city of Flanoir and walked in through the entrance. He walked towards Kratos' house but stayed in a hiding spot where no one, not even the city civilians could see him. He watched the house carefully.

After an hour or so, Anna came out holding their son followed by Noishe and Kratos. Yuan couldn't help but smile at the child's outfit. He looked like a really puffy snowman. Anna was merely wearing a coat and Kratos was...wearing a sweater. The half-elf suppressed a laugh. He had rarely seen Kratos in anything else besides his mercenary outfit and the sweater he was wearing had a picture of bunny on it. He saw Anna point at it and giggle a little as Kratos looked away. Anna must've made him wear it.

Anna placed the child on the ground and Yuan watched as she gathered some snow in her hands, rolled it into a ball, and then launched it at Kratos. Kratos hadn't seen the attack coming and was quite surprised but he soon recovered and gathered some snow of his own and threw it at Anna. Laughing and shouting the war began as Noishe soon joined in pouncing on either one of the two and Lloyd tried to mimic his parents and grabbed snow from the ground and threw it into the air. He was basically throwing snow at himself.

Yuan watched the excitement, highly amused. He watched them for half an hour before leaving. His plan would have to work. If it didn't then he'd have to try a different approach but that different approach would involve killing. Yuan desperately hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He didn't want to be the reason that drove Kratos to insanity and depression.

-----------------------------------------------

_The Second Year, June_

Kratos put the final dish to dry in its place and watched as Anna came over to him and handed their six month old son to him. Kratos held the way Melanie had shown him then looked to Anna in confusion. She glared at him.

"Take him outside with you now, Mister," she told him firmly. Before Kratos could voice a reply, she shook her head. "No excuses. You haven't spent any time with him unless I'm around. I want you to go spend some time with your son now and I won't take no for an answer."

"But what do I do? I don't know how to play with children," Kratos replied slightly saddened.

"Just do something with him! You have to spend some time with him. That's all. Now go before I force you to." Anna watched as Kratos sighed in defeat and walked out the door and softly closed it behind him. She smiled and then giggled to herself. Melanie was right. All she had to do was pressure him a little and he'd whatever she'd say.

Kratos wandered on the outskirts of Flanoir. Lloyd giggled as his father held him and he reached for piece of his hair. He yanked on it making Kratos look at him with a glare on his face. Lloyd giggled even more at the glare not fearing it in the slightest. Kratos looked up at the night sky then sat and placed his son next to him.

"Ga!" Lloyd said as he pointed to the sky. Kratos smiled at his son's attempt to speak an actual language.

"That's the sky, Lloyd." He noticed Lloyd shake his head but he was still pointing to the sky.

"Do you mean the stars?" Kratos asked as Lloyd giggled again. Kratos guessed that this meant 'yes' and began to wonder how to respond to that. He knew that Lloyd wouldn't understand if he said what they really were so he tapped into his creative side and attempted something for children. "The stars... do you know what they are Lloyd?" Lloyd shook his head. "The stars are the departed souls of all the good people in heaven watching over us from above. They protect us from the evils in the world and banish the evil from others." Lloyd crawled onto his chest, his eyes getting a little droopy. "They also take Luna's place when she is gone and even when she is in the sky they are there watching us. During the day the stars are gone doing their duty while Aska does his."

Now Lloyd was completely asleep as the little child grasped Kratos' hand that the man had over his chest. Kratos stared at the two little hands that held his one and felt protective of Lloyd suddenly. He felt that nothing could beat him the way he was now. He wouldn't let anyone hurt his family. Not Mithos, Cruxis or even Yuan. He would protect them even if it cost him his life.

----------------------------------------

"So he went? See didn't I tell you that he would go?" Melanie said as Anna chuckled.

"Yes you did, Mel. I hope he comes back soon though. It's getting really late for Lloyd."

"Don't worry about it, Anna. I'm sure that Lloyd-" she was cut off when there was a sudden knock on the door. The two women looked at each other with confusion. Anna went to open the door. She turned the door knob and pulled only to have the door fly open and she found herself on the floor. Melanie watched in horror as someone walked in and grabbed Anna by the wrist.

"Ms. Aurion, you'll be coming with us for now."

-----------------------------------------

Me: Oh boo ya! Cliffie!

Anna: Cliffies are evil...

Me: hehehehehehehhe

Anna: why do you enjoy putting me in danger?

Me: I don't enjoy putting you in danger. I enjoy putting Lloyd in danger:)

Anna: ... For some reason, that doesn't make me feel any better. Please Review.

Me: Oh look, double quote preview!

-------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 12: Son of the Angels_

_"How can you be sure that he's even fully human?" _

_"Kill him! He's a threat to my plans if Kratos' strength has increased that much."_


	12. Chapter 12: Son of the Angels

**A/N's: Hello! I'm going to make this chapter as long as I can because I won't be able to update until I finish something. If I don't finish it my mom will yell at me. Thank you so much, ShadowofUndine for being my Beta! Enjoy it! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12: Son of the Angels**

_The Second Year, June (continued)_

Mithos patiently awaited Yuan's upcoming report. He wanted to know exactly where Kratos was and what he was doing with the Angelus Project. Kvar had been searching all of Sylvarant for that women and there wasn't a single sign of her. Mithos had ordered all of the Cardinals to search as well and not any of them had even seen Kratos. Something beeped and a hologram of Yuan showed up right in front of him.

"Mithos, I've located Kratos. He was hiding in Flanoir."

"What about the Angelus Project?"

"Well the two of them are married and they have a son named... Lloyd." Yuan had hesitated near the end of his sentence but Mithos, in his growing rage, had ignored it.

"They are what? Married and they have a son?" Mithos slammed his fist into the ground. "A son... a Seraph can't have a son it's imposs-" Mithos stopped himself as realization flooded his face. Suddenly he smirked with an evil sparkle in his eyes. "Yuan, bring me Kratos' son."

"Why? If you're planning on testing him then you'll have to wait until the kid is strong enough to endure that. He's not even a year old yet."

"Hmph. Then just bring him to me and I'll take care of him then. That way Kratos will have to come back to me." Yuan nodded and disappeared. Mithos laughed to himself.

"Just you wait, Kratos. You'll be back here before you know it."

---------------------------------------

Melanie found herself on a bed as she opened her eyes. She stood up suddenly and looked towards Kratos who was tucking Lloyd in for bed. She didn't see Anna though.

"Kratos! Someone came in here and took Anna!" Melanie exclaimed as Kratos nodded.

"I know. They left a note, which is why I need you to look after Lloyd for me until I rescue Anna," he told her as Melanie nodded.

"Right, I will. Good luck," she replied as Kratos ran down the stairs and before she knew it, he was out the door. Melanie got out of the bed to check on Lloyd. When she noticed that he was in deep sleep she walked downstairs to make some tea for her headache.

There was another knock on the door. Melanie froze thinking about what had happened to Anna and decided not to answer it. Instead, she gave up on making tea and run up the stairs. She feared that if she opened the door, whoever it was would come and take Lloyd. He was still sleeping peacefully when she got upstairs and she sighed. A half hour past and she hadn't heard the knocking continue. Noishe awoke from his place outside and began barking. She nearly screamed when she heard the door fall to the floor and steps walk in. Melanie gathered her courage and walked to the top of the stairs, on her way there taking Anna's sword that was vibrating again.

"Who's there?" Melanie shouted. Fear could be heard in her voice. She gasped as a ball of lightning flew at her and in her fear dropped the sword. The attack hit her in the chest and she fell to the floor unconscious. Someone walked up the stairs and sighed.

"I can't believe how low I'm sinking."

---------------------------------------

Kratos was surprised when he noticed two Renegades taking Anna to the base. He never expected to find her so quickly but he wasted no time. He unfolded his cerulean blue wings and ran at them with inhuman speed. He unsheathed his sword and flew at the Renegade to Anna's right. The sword plunged through him and he made no sound as he died. Anna gasped slightly as the Renegade on her left grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground. He pulled out his own blade, but not fast enough. Kratos' blade had already gone through him. The body fell to the ground, unmoving.

Kratos sheathed his sword to help Anna up. He noticed that she didn't have the sword with her; not that it would have provided its own help without Lloyd around. It still would have been better if she at least had a weapon. She began to cry into Kratos' chest. His expression suddenly became consumed by concern and worry as he held her close to him to provide support. She soon calmed down enough to speak.

"Kratos, we have to hurry and get back home! Those Renegades said that their leader was going to take Lloyd!" she exclaimed and fear spread across Kratos' face. He could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating. He picked Anna up bridal style and jumped into the air with his wings still out.

"Then we must hurry! I left Melanie with him." Kratos gathered all of his angelic strength and put it into his wings. He flew back towards Flanoir faster than even Aska. Anna clutched his arm, her heart pounding with fear.

_Lloyd, Melanie... please be alright._

--------------------------------------

Kaylie hid behind the invisibility field that she had created with her magic as she secretly followed Kvar into his control room. She watched as he checked on all of the areas in the ranch. Kaylie looked towards the projector to see a man with long blond hair appear.

"Kvar! Yuan has located Kratos and the Angelus Project. Apparently, they had a son and I've sent Yuan to retrieve the boy. When he is old enough I'd like you to run some tests on him for me. He may not be... completely human." Kaylie gasped as Kvar turned to face the man and bowed.

"Ah Lord Yggdrassil. I'm glad to hear that. I'd be all too happy to conduct these tests for you," Kvar replied. Kaylie's mind was in chaos. They had found Anna and Kratos and they had a son and Yuan! Yuan, was sent to get their son, Lloyd. Kaylie shook in anger.

"Good." The man disappeared and Kaylie ran out of the room ignoring the fact that Kvar would surely want to know why the warp had suddenly activated. Kaylie was going to make sure that the Aurions could be a family and she was going to make sure that their son, Lloyd, didn't go through the same thing that many other hostages at the ranch had.

-------------------------------------

Kratos landed as Anna ran into the house. The former Seraphim walked towards an unconscious Noishe who was lying on the snow covered ground. He cast First Aid over him and the 'dog' began to stir. Kratos soon followed Anna, and ran into the house. The door had been blasted open with magic. Most of it was in one piece on the floor but the hinges had been hit. Kratos walked towards the stairs to see Anna shaking Melanie who was unconscious as well. Anna was in tears. Kratos ran past her and nearly tripped over the Star blade that was vibrating continuously on the floor. He picked it up and looked towards Lloyd's crib. His son was nowhere to be seen.

With no other leads he moved to heal Melanie. A green light flowed over her. She stirred then came to consciousness. She gasped, sat up and stared at Anna.

"Anna! Are you alright? What happened? Where is-" Before Melanie could finish her question she lowered her head. "I'm so sorry," was all she could say.

"Mel, it's not your fault. I'm sure you tried your best to protect him. Noishe tried too," Anna replied.

"Do you remember what happened, Melanie?" Kratos asked as calmly as he could.

"All I remember was hearing Noishe barking and then the door came down while I up here so I grabbed the sword and it was vibrating. I asked who was there and I was hit by a ball of electricity. That's all I remember." Kratos thought for a moment before it came to him. There was only one person who could throw balls of lightning. Kratos suddenly remembered something.

_"The blade can react to anything as well concerning that son of yours. So it may even be helpful when choosing a name since you haven't thought of one yet. Also, that blade will be intent on keeping your son safe from harm. That would also mean making sure that you and Anna are safe since you two are the only ones who can nurture him. The sword can only merely protect him from the physical dangers in the world. Hey, let me see that sword for a minute." Kratos unsheathed the blade and handed it to Yuan. Yuan took the hilt but the moment he Kratos let go of the sword he knew that he was in more a little bit of pain. He shouted out in pain as the blade shocked him and he dropped it suddenly. Kratos took the blade and looked at Yuan's hand. _

_"Hmm strange. The sword has never done that before." Yuan took his hand back and turned to leave. _

_"Remember, Kratos, magic never lies." _

"Yuan," Kratos growled as Anna looked up at him with confusion.

"Do you mean to say that Yuan kidnapped our son?"

"Anna, do you remember how I told you that the sword will do whatever it can to protect Lloyd?" Anna nodded. "Well, when Yuan held it, the sword shocked him. That means that he had the intention of harming Lloyd." Anna gasped.

"Is Lloyd alright?"

"Well, seeing as the sword is still vibrating I think he's fine, but I must go now. I'm going to go hunt down Yuan. When I come back, we need to leave here immediately."

"You're going to leave?" Melanie asked in despair.

"We cannot put anyone in this city at risk of an attack, Mel. But one day we'll come back alright?" Anna told her friend. Melanie nodded sadly.

"Alright then. I'll go now. Anna, if anyone comes use my sword for now. I'm going to borrow the Star Blade." Anna nodded and Kratos bolted out of the house.

----------------------------------------

Yuan stepped away from the warp and walked out of the Tower of Salvation. He stopped when he heard a strange shriek and looked up to see Kratos pointing the Star Blade at him. The blade was shrieking and vibrating for it was worth. Yuan smirked.

"So what brings you here, Kratos?"

"Where is my son, Yuan? What have you done with him?" Kratos asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Just as I thought, Kratos. Your family is making you weak."

"Tell me where he is, Yuan!"

"Before I tell you that let me ask you a question. What is your son?"

"He's human. Damn it, Yuan, if you don't tell me where he is, I'll kill you and storm all of Cruxis."

"How can you be sure that he's even fully human?"

"Yuan-"

"Kratos, you should have realized that the report I gave you was fake." Kratos' eyes widened in shock and fear. "We aren't supposed to be to have children. So technically there is no report." Kratos closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Where is he?"

"He's right here." Kratos opened his eyes to see Mithos come up behind Yuan holding a sleeping Lloyd.

"Give him back, Mithos!" Kratos seethed. The blade suddenly hissed loudly and Lloyd stirred in his sleep. Mithos passed Lloyd to Yuan then stepped forward.

"Kratos, how could you leave like that? I was worried about you!"

"What are you trying to pull, Mithos?" Kratos asked.

"Well, let's duel. If I win then I get to keep your son and if I lose then I have to give him back to you and I won't ever bother you or Anna again." Kratos thought about it for a moment before nodding. He wasn't going to lose a single battle to Mithos.

"Fine but if you even dare to come near my family again I swear I'll kill you."

"Alright then. Yuan, take Lloyd to a safer place," Mithos ordered as Yuan nodded and flew towards the Tower. The blade shrieked again as Kratos lunged at Mithos who warped and began casting a spell.

"Take this! Holy Lance!" Mithos shouted as Kratos blocked it.

"Guardian!" He was surrounded by a ball of green light but it didn't last long enough and he was hit as the last white lance came down. It scratched him arm but the injury was minor. Kratos struck Mithos until he was pushed back.

"Hell Pyre!" Kratos shouted as Mithos dodged. He warped behind Kratos and used Scatter.

"Disappear... JUDGEMENT!" Mithos roared as the sky darkened beams of light fell from the sky. Two of them hit Kratos. The former Seraphim found himself on his knees breathing heavily. Mithos walked up to him and smirked.

"So then is this your loss?" he asked as Kratos suddenly stood up. There was a fiery rage burning within him, anger so powerful that Kratos' wings burst from his back. Instead of them being a cool blue color, they were red like flaring flames. Kratos tackled Mithos, who had let his guard down. The Lord of the Angels flew just above the ground and landed about 10 feet away. Mithos coughed. He was shocked that he was even feeling pain.

"Damn it. Yuan! Kill him! Kill the child! He's a threat to my plans if Kratos' strength has increased so much!" Mithos shouted as Yuan pulled out a dagger from his belt. Kratos looked on in horror as the blade moved ever so much closer to Lloyd's throat. Kratos dashed up the side of the cliff. Yuan stopped and moved the dagger away from Lloyd. Kratos stopped as well and glared.

"Yuan, what the hell are you doing?" Mithos shouted. Kratos watched Yuan for a moment before gasping and turning to look down at Mithos. There was Yuan down by Mithos handing Lloyd over to him. Kratos ran at them with the sword still crying out. Mithos warped away with Lloyd but Kratos kept going. He thrust his sword at Yuan who dodged.

"Howl!" They froze as Anna on Noishe came down from a cliff on the side and pounced on Yuan. Yuan struggled to get up but stopped when the Kratos pointed the blade at him.

"Where is Mithos taking Lloyd?" Kratos asked as Yuan closed his eyes in defeat.

"He's taking him to Kvar for testing," was all Yuan said. Kratos nodded to Anna and Noishe and soon they were racing to the Tower of Salvation for the warp that would take them to Sylvarant.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: Whoosh. That took me hours to write... and now I'm hungry.

Anna: What have you done with Lloyd!

Me: Relax already. Mithos doesn't want to kill Lloyd.

Anna: But didn't Mithos say that he was going to wait until Lloyd was older?

Me: Yeah but the guy's impatient. I can't really fix that.

Anna: GRR! You better not kill Lloyd!

Me: No of course not! What would be the fun in that? Besides I'm not allowed to kill Lloyd yet.

Anna: Please Review.

Me: Muahahahhaahhaa!

--------------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 13: Angelic Weakness _

_"Anna! Kratos! You're back!" _

_"Well, he certainly did have a strange reaction to the mana he was exposed to." _


	13. Chapter 13: Angelic Weakness

**A/N: hello, hello! I'm back. Sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing. Lol I ended up confusing myself by the end of it. Oh my gosh, I'm only updating today because my oven pulled a spontaneous combustion stunt on me yesterday morning and I hate fire so I completely freaked out but I turned off the oven and it stopped :P. lol so funny. Now all my friends are saying that they want their oven to blow up into flames. Anyway I'm alive so...ONWARDS! **

**Also thank you very much to ShadowofUndine for being my very awsm Beta! lol this chapter wouldn't have been half as good if you didn't check it for me. Heck it wouldn't have made sense in some places so thank you so much for dealing with my issues in grammar. :P lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13: Angelic Weakness**

_The Second Year, June (continued) _

Yggdrasil hovered into the room holding the wailing child at arms length. His expression bore that of disgust as the boy continued to cry. His angelic hearing was suffering because of the pathetic creature he was holding in his arms now. He found himself wondering how Kratos could even survive with such a being.

"Kvar! Take it and make it stop! My angelic hearing will go before long if this creature doesn't stop making noise!" Yggdrasil barked at the Desian Grand Cardinal as he bowed in response and did as he was told. He uncaringly held the boy in his arms, which only made him cry even more, forcing Yggdrasil to flinch at the high pitched noise. Kvar smiled sadistically.

"Is this the Nephilim?" he asked as hatred flowed in his voice.

"Yes. I want to see what he's capable of. You know the legends. I want to see this so terrible power that apparently nearly destroyed ancient cities nearly eight thousand years ago. He may actually be of some assistance."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasil." Kvar snapped his fingers at the guards and had them place the babe on a table that was soon covered by a rounded, concave surface. "Let's try the mana test first then."

-----------------------------------------------

Yuan stared at the Tower of Salvation for a long while. He had almost met his death there. If Kratos had gotten his son back then he would have died. He knew that Mithos wouldn't have the child killed seeing as he wanted Kratos to come back to Cruxis but the kid would go through some pain. Yuan stood up and shook his head. Kvar was a sadistic bastard. Once the kid was old enough, he'd perform all the experiments he wants on him, especially since he'd be strong enough to handle them.

Yuan clenched his fists tightly. The moment the boy turned four Kvar would come after them full speed, and so would Mithos. Kratos and Anna would have the Desians and all of Cruxis breathing down their necks. He found himself wondering if he should get rid of Anna and the boy and keep Kratos away from any unnecessary weaknesses. He shook his head knowing that thought was based on jealousy just as his actions were. Yuan walked to where he had left his communicator.

"Botta, I need you to infiltrate Kvar's ranch and rescue someone for me," Yuan spoke to the small machine as a voice responded back.

"What does this person look like, Lord Yuan?"

"He's only a babe about six months old. It shouldn't be too hard to find him. Be careful, though, as I believe that Mithos is there with Kvar. If he and Kvar are in the same room, then you should have the right place. Bring the kid back to the base and check him for any illnesses. Knowing Kvar, he'll probably try a mana test with him. I want you to cleanse him of all parasitic types of mana. Understand?"

"Yes, Lord Yuan." The voice disappeared and Yuan turned the communicator off and began walking towards the Tower of Salvation. He ignored the bodies of the dead that floated about inside the tower and continued towards the warp into Welgaia. As he stepped off the warp a black winged guard angel floated towards him.

"Lord Yuan, Lord Yggdrasil has requested that you meet him at Lord Kvar's ranch immediately. He wants you to show you something," the angel reported as Yuan nodded.

"Right. Tell him I'll be there shortly." The angel nodded and left as the double agent Seraph walked towards the warp that led into Sylvarant.

He unfurled his neon purple wings and ascended to the clouds. He then headed towards Kvar's ranch. He was soon able to see a white bird hovering over the ranch. On its back, he recognized Kaylie, the half-elf who used to work for Kvar. He hovered over to her not caring about the fact that his wings were out.

-------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he came within hearing distance. She looked over to him and her eyes widened in shock a little before she shook her head and looked back towards the ranch.

"The Desians keep talking about a baby that Kvar's testing some mana on. I'm going to infiltrate the ranch and get the kid out. I can't take this anymore," she told him as Yuan thought for a moment when a light went off in his head.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing the same. Do you know whose child that is?" Kaylie shook her head. "That kid belongs to Anna and Kratos." Kaylie turned to stare at him in horror. Her mind began racing as she thought how would feel if her child was dead and Kratos... she would never gain his trust. She suddenly wanted to just rampage through the entire ranch. She was about to push Procone forward when Yuan put a hand on her shoulder. She looked towards with an anxious look on her face.

"Let me help you out here."

------------------------------------------------

The wind blew through Anna's hair as she and Kratos rode Noishe towards Kvar's ranch. She was worried about her only son but she was also worried about Melanie and Kratos. If Lloyd wasn't ok, how would he take that? Would he merely grieve and mourn for his lost child or would he lose it completely, kill Kvar and rampage all of Cruxis? Anna soon found herself wondering how she would take it and noticed the tears begin flowing down her face. She knew how she would take it. She would kill herself for not being able to protect her only son from harm and her only husband from the pain of that loss. She held onto Kratos tightly, and strongly hoped that her son was fine and healthy.

------------------------------------------------

Kratos knew she was worried and so was he. He was also angry with Yuan and Mithos for taking his son away from him and Anna. He knew that Mithos probably wanted his son so that he could use him to bring him back to Cruxis, and it would work. His family was his greatest weakness, but they were also his greatest strength. He would fight for them no matter what. He knew that Anna, too, would be devastated if something terrible happened to Lloyd. He would ultimately kill Kvar, Yuan and Mithos, giving them absolutely no mercy. He wouldn't let them die a quick death. It would be slow and painful and he'd make sure that they would burn in hell.

An explosion rocked the ground they were on as they neared the ranch. Anna cried in surprise and Kratos stiffened. He looked up as he saw three or four Rheairds left the ranch and flew off. His angelic sight caught a look glance at his son being carried by what seemed to be a Renegade since they were flying away from the ranch. He urged Noishe on towards the ranch as Kratos saw Mithos in his Yggdrasil form fly out of the base and give chase. The protozoan stopped to sniff out something underneath some debris. Anna looked over Kratos' shoulder and gasped, seeing what he did not. She quickly jumped off of Noishe's back and pulled the debris away revealing an injured Kaylie and Procone. Kratos immediately cast first aid. The bird was the first to awaken. She stood up and cried into the sky as she flapped her wings in an agitated manner. Kaylie soon awoke afterwards and rubbed her eyes as she looked back and forth between Anna and Kratos. Her eyes began to sparkle with surprise as she jumped up.

"Anna! Kratos! You're back!" she shouted with surprise but then turned to the ranch and glared at it.

"Kaylie, what happened here?" Anna asked her voice overwhelmed with worry.

"That half-elf from the last time we were all at the House of Salvation said that he'd help me. So I caused a distraction by letting Procone cast Cyclone and when he came out of the ranch he hit me with a lightning attack and then there was suddenly this huge explosion." Kaylie sighed sadly and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, I failed you again."

"It's alright, you did everything you could. So then you know about him then?" Anna asked as Kaylie nodded.

"Can she still fly?" Kratos suddenly asked as Kaylie turned to Procone and repeated the question. The bird seemed to nod and flapped her wings to prove it.

"Yes. Board her. I think she can carry the two of you. They said something about Triet. If you ever need her to attack just call out Procone's Judgment with strong emotion and she'll cast Cyclone for you," Kaylie explained.

"You should come with us as well. Noishe can take care of himself and Kratos can fly on his own right?" Kratos nodded and Kaylie looked towards him with a confused expression as he unfurled his blue wings. Her mouth opened in shock.

"You have wings too?" Kratos stared at her.

"Did you see someone else who had wings?" Anna asked as Kaylie nodded.

"Yes, the half-elf who attacked me had purple ones!"

"We don't have time for this. We'll deal with Yuan later. For now let's follow those Rheairds. I have a feeling that those were Renegades," Kratos told them as both women nodded and boarded Procone.

Once they were on, Procone flapped her wings and pushed off from the ground with as much force as she could muster. They rose higher from the ground and were soon headed towards the desert of Triet.

----------------------------------

Yuan ran into examination room to see Botta sit down and sigh and a child with brown hair sleeping on the table. Yuan sighed out a breath of relief and looked to Botta, who stood up.

"It was a close one, Sir; he was on the brink of death. Kvar 'accidentally' exposed him to too much mana at once. That's why he's a little pale right now. I did my best but I believe it would be best to watch him just to make sure. How did it go with Yggdrasil?"

"I told him Kratos was nearby and that I'd handle getting the kid back. He wants the child in Welgaia so that Kratos'll be forced to come back." Yuan looked away for a moment deep in thought. "Though, that might not be a bad thing. Just as long as he lives, we'll still be able to use him against Kratos."

"So you'll bring him to Welgaia?" Yuan nodded.

"Yes. As much as Kratos and Anna'll dislike it, he'll be safer there from Kvar. The Desian apparently has some type of interest in him," Yuan replied as Botta nodded.

"And with good reason."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he did have a strange reaction to the mana that he was exposed to."

"Explain, Botta."

------------------------------------

Anna sat in the inn on Triet holding the Star Blade in front of her. She watched it vibrate continuously and her heart stopped when it did but only for a moment. The vibrating soon began again. The sword was the only thing that could tell her if Lloyd was alive or not and, from what she knew, it would stop vibrating if Lloyd died. She was on the verge of tears through for the vibrating consistently became weaker and seemed less determined. Her son was weakening. She could feel it, and so could the sword. She felt herself weakening as well.

Kaylie watched her nervously as she cleaned one of her daggers. She didn't know anything about the sword so she didn't know what it's vibrating or noise making was. She considered that the sword was possessing Anna but she soon dismissed the thought, since Kratos would have probably thrown it away if it was doing so. Still she feared it because its powers were unknown to her.

------------------------------------

It had been over five hours. Kratos had been searching with Procone for over five hours since Procone had proven herself to fly much faster than he could. In the air, the heat wasn't all that bad but the strange pain he felt in his lungs worried him. Something was wrong with Lloyd's breathing and it wasn't getting any better. He urged Procone on and the bird tiredly flapped her wings through the heat of the desert and continued forward. After a few minutes Kratos noticed a few Desians heading towards Triet. One of them was holding something that he couldn't see clearly from so high up but it looked like a child. He urged Procone to descend and followed them until they entered the city. He saw Anna and Kaylie suddenly rush out of the inn and the Desians stopped immediately.

"Give me back, Lloyd!" Anna shouted as Kratos jumped down from Procone's back and landed behind the Desians. They turned, and Kratos saw that they were holding Lloyd. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at them as they paled.

"Hand over my son this instant," he whispered dangerously as three of them brought out their weapons. One attempted to fight with Kratos while the other two decided to fight against Anna and Kaylie. Kratos easily defeated the Desian that he soon realized was actually a Renegade. The Star Blade basically took over again and tore through the other two with ease. The last Renegade standing soon fell to his knees as Kaylie appeared behind and threw her dagger into his back right behind his heart. Anna rushed in and grabbed Lloyd from the dying man's arms and held him tightly.

Kratos took one look at Lloyd and his heart seemed to stop. He looked too pale and his body seemed just a little limp as if he was numb. Kaylie looked towards him as well and frowned. Kratos knew there was something wrong yet couldn't exactly pinpoint what. He walked up to Anna who handed him their son and he looked at him still not picking up what was wrong with him.

"His mana seems to be... tainted," Kaylie said quietly as Kratos breathed in sharply.

"Anna, Kaylie, get on Procone now. We're heading to Heimdall. Lloyd needs to see the village elder now!" he shouted at them. Anna looked at him nervously as she returned Lloyd to him but they both did as they were told. Kratos walked out of the city a bit more then revealed his wings and took off, followed by Procone. The bird slowed down enough so that she could follow him. Kratos flew as fast as he possible, hoping with all his might that he'd get to Heimdall on time.

---------------------------------------

Me: Wow... I had Writer's Block while I was writing that. It took me all day.

Anna: What's wrong with Lloyd?

Me: Oh, Lloyd? He has Mana poisoning. Only special magic can heal that. Tee hee, this is fun.

Anna: YOU HAVE ISSUES!

Me: Ya, I know. Besides it's one the morning. Of course, I have issues right now. Also, my oven blew up on me so I had to eat soggy fries.

Anna: What's going to happen to Lloyd?

Me: ... I'm-not-telling! Also I'm not putting a preview today, either, because it will basically tell you what will happen and I don't want you to know yet so... MUHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anna: Grr... Review Please.


	14. Chapter 14: An Angel's Peace

**A/N's: I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I kept losing my focus and everything and... well I blame the evil Mario music! ... Anyway, as for news, I will try my best to update but after this one, they will come in at pretty much random times. I'm starting high school in September and I still need to write my school supply list. So I'm kind of trying to squeeze everything in. I'll try my absolute best though. I'm almost done my other story and I'll be posting another one if I do finish my other one so I hope you read it. I'm so excited for high school. Lol Yes I like school... I can't help it; I find school fun when I don't get much work. Anyway... ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 14: An Angel's Peace

_The Second Year, Late July_

Yuan sat in his office in the Tethe'allan Renegade Base. He knew that Kratos would later kill him for bringing his son to Mithos, even though that wasn't what he was really doing. He knew that Mithos would head straight to Kvar and so he had sent Botta and some troops there. They had effectively recovered the kidnapped child and had tried to cleanse of him of all types of parasitic mana but there was too much of it. Yuan had requested that they go see an elf he knew was currently staying in Triet, but his men were caught and killed by Kratos, Anna and that half-elf, Kaylie.

He quickly read through the report that Botta had typed up for him about Lloyd reaction to the mana. Most of the beginning explained things that he expected since the boy was so young. Things like how the boy had immediately stopped crying when he was exposed to the mana and suddenly became drowsy. Botta had reported, from the information he had managed to copy and steal from Kvar's database that the child, named Lloyd, had almost instantly fallen asleep, which was considered abnormal but it wasn't too far out there. Another thing was that Lloyd hadn't instantly been poisoned by the parasitic mana. Usually, with most humans, their skin would turn pale and then when they were close to death they'd turn blue. Judging from the stolen information, it had taken about eight to twelve minutes for the child's skin to pale even a little bit. He paled more after fifteen minutes though but most adult humans were dead by then.

The news he found most shocking was the fact that the child had apparently reflected the parasitic mana even though most had been absorbed through his skin. The sadistic Desian Grand Cardinal noticed that the mana was being reflected and, thinking that it was too weak, mixed it with a more toxic type of mana.

That's when the whole room exploded.

From Botta's report, Lloyd's eyes had shot open the moment Kvar had changed the settings. The mana in his body suddenly seemed to flow out of him and it reflected all of the mana. The sudden increase in pressure destroyed the glass covering and the mana flowed out into the room along with Lloyd's mana. It created a huge explosion. That was when Botta and his men took the unconscious child and escaped through the hole in ceiling of the ranch. Yggdrasill had attempted to chase them down but Yuan had stopped him telling him that he'd go after them and retrieve the boy.

Yuan sighed shakily as he closed the report. If all of this was true then that meant that Lloyd was even more powerful than Kratos and himself combined. In time, if the boy received enough training he could, more than likely, defeat Yggdrasill himself. But there were other things that he worried about. For one, would the boy have any of the angelic qualities? Would he grow wings and would he be able to use angelic attacks? He shook his head. He'd have to wait. For one, he'd wait to learn of Lloyd's health first. The last time he checked the boy needed to see an elf right away for even Yuan himself couldn't cleanse Lloyd of all that toxic mana.

-------------------------------------------

Kratos waited outside the Elder's house with Anna holding on tightly to the Star Blade. Both of them had depended on the sword to tell them if Lloyd was still alive or not. It hadn't stopped vibrating and hope had sparked in them both when they noticed that the blade's vibrations had become stronger.

"You may come in now!" A voice called from inside as Anna took a deep breath and Kratos pushed the door open. Anna ran in seemed to deflate with relief when she her son sleeping on a nearby bed. The color had returned to his face and he seemed to be peaceful. She heard Kratos sigh with relief and he smiled lightly.

It had been an entire month since they'd seen their son. The mana that he had apparently been exposed to had poisoned him so much that it had taken the elves of Heimdall three weeks to finally rid him of it all. But once it was gone, Lloyd's mana had been unstable. He was on the brink of losing complete control of it, but the elves had managed to save him. It was long grueling and difficult work. Even the Elder had to help but they had saved his life. Kratos bowed deeply to the Elder.

"Elder, I am in your debt. Thank you for saving my son," he told the elf.

"Think of it as us being even now. You've saved my life before and so I return the favor by saving the life of your son. Do not worry. You owe me nothing."

"So then Lloyd can finally come with us now?" Anna asked as the Elder shook his head.

"He should stay for a few more days just to make sure that his mana is completely stable. You wouldn't want it to become unstable again." Anna nodded slowly and went to sit next to her son when Kratos got an idea.

"Anna, I'm going to be gone for a few days, alright?" He left the room before Anna could yell at him about not looking after his son at a time like this when in truth, he was. At least, he was making sure that they had a much safer place to live.

--------------------------------------------

"So, how's Lloyd? Is he alright?" Kaylie asked as they flew from the Tower of Salvation. Kaylie had decided to stay behind in Sylvarant when Kratos said that they were going to Heimdall. Her mother had told her about how they didn't allow half-elves in so she didn't want to be a burden.

"He's alright. Anna is with him in Heimdall. They're both going to be there for a few more days just to make sure that Lloyd is alright."

"I see," she replied and they traveled the rest of the way in silence. Kratos was still didn't trust her completely so he planned on checking on her when he had the chance. Anna currently had the Star Blade so he'd just have to trust her for now. They landed somewhere near Luin when Yuan appeared before them. Kaylie gasped as Kratos unsheathed his sword.

"Relax; I only want to know how Lloyd is. Last time I saw him he didn't look well," he said as Kratos took a threatening step forward.

"I should kill you now for what you've done." he told him in a surprisingly calm way. Yuan thought that he would've at least sounded a little angry.

"Kratos, I didn't mean for Mithos to get a hold of your son. He would've known I was helping you otherwise," he lied effectively though it didn't completely convince Kratos.

"Then why did you attack Melanie in Flanoir?"

"The Renegades were already on their way and they would have killed her if she had tried to protect Lloyd there. Why would they kill her if she was already unconscious and Lloyd wasn't there anymore? They would've wasted their time." Yuan had planned what he was going to say just in case Kratos asked these specific questions which he knew he would. Kratos lowered his sword slightly but didn't point it away from Yuan.

"He's fine. Is that really all that you wanted?" Kratos asked him, as Yuan chuckled.

"No, it's not. Though I was hoping to speak to you in private about this but I guess that there's no helping it. Anyway, I came here to explain what might happen to your son if you're not careful."

"I'm listening."

"I'm going to make this short since I have somewhere to be. Be careful about being around mana with him. It's dangerous."

"Are you going to tell me things that I already know, Yuan?"

"Well since you're so smart then I guess you know what to do then." He turned away from them and stopped abruptly. "Kratos, your son is much more powerful then you think." He then left leaving Kaylie to stare.

"What was that all about?" she asked in wonder as Kratos shook his head.

"It matters not. Let us continue."

------------------------------------------------------

_The Second Year, Early August_

"Oh, Kratos, it's beautiful!" Anna breathed out as she walked towards the newly built home holding a sleeping Lloyd. Kratos and Kaylie smiled at her reaction.

Kratos had decided for their new home to be in Lake Umacy. He and Kaylie had worked on building a house almost nonstop. Luin was being rebuilt and was half-finished. They ended up borrowing some supplies from the workers there but they didn't seem to mind. Procone helped a lot with holding things up and placing things on the roof. Kratos had used his Angelic powers the entire time. The new home was well hidden within the few trees near the lake and Anna seemed to love it.

The eight-month old Lloyd awoke and yawned. He saw the house and seemed to gape at it. Anna ran in to look through the house after giving the Star Blade and Lloyd to Kratos. He and Kaylie were able to hear sudden shouts of surprise as Anna scurried about the house looking at everything she could.

"She really seems to like it," Kaylie said as Kratos merely nodded. Thinking that now was a better time than ever he unsheathed the Star Blade and pointed it at Kaylie. Kaylie froze and stared at the sword.

"Hold it," Kratos said. Kaylie gave him a confused look as he turned the blade around so that the hilt was pointed at her and he now held the metal part of it. She took the sword from him and held it. Minutes passed as neither of them said nothing. Anna came out and stopped when she saw Kaylie holding the sword. She slowly walked towards them. Kaylie looked up at her with a confused expression as Anna smiled and took the sword from her.

"Congratulations, Kaylie. You've passed the test, then," Anna told her sweetly.

"What? I don't understand..."

"Kaylie, this sword shocks anyone who has the intention of harming Lloyd. It shocked Yuan last time he held it. I unfortunately didn't get him to hold it this time but I have no doubt that he can't be trusted at the moment, at least, for now," Kratos told her as Lloyd suddenly giggled. The silence that followed was strange and awkward as Lloyd giggled again causing Anna to laugh. It soon spread to Kaylie and Kratos looked at them both as though they had completely lost it. He sighed as Lloyd reached up and grabbed one of Kratos' bangs and tugged on it. The man flinched at the sudden tug only causing the three of them to laugh and giggle more. Even with all of this weirdness going on, Kratos couldn't help but smile. He finally had some peace with his family again.

------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, I personally thought that it ended well.

Anna: Wow for once I agree with you. I'm surprised that you let Lloyd live.

Me: Well didn't I tell you that I'm not allowed to kill Lloyd yet? Anyway, I need you guys to vote for me.

Anna: Vote? On what?

Me: On how long the peace will last. I'm probably not going to go by the way you think I'm going to go so vote wisely! The peace and fluffiness (I will make an attempt at Father-son fluffiness in the next few chapters) can last between 2-5 chapters. So just say either 2, 3, 4, or 5. Please vote this will decide how quick this story gets to it main point. Also, these votes will decide on a different time when I will add in a Fluffy scene.

Anna: O.o How will you get all that from a simple vote?

Me: It's actually quite simple... but I'm not going to explain it now. Maybe next chapter.

Anna: ok then. Please Review and Vote. (whispers) I want the peace to last if you don't mind.

Me: Tee hee!

------------------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 15: Angelic Trip _

_"Kratos, can we please go? It'll be great!" _


	15. Chapter 15: Angelic Trip

**A/N's: Hi everyone! Wow I got six reviews for the last chapter... I'M SO HAPPY:D Thank you so much everyone! Now how long the peace will last still hasn't been decided but this chapter was going to be peaceful anyway so it don't matter :P lol I'm almost done deciding but I'm not going to tell you how long the peace will last when I know because I'm evil! MUHAHAHAHA! ...(wait a minute I had a bit of a Colette moment when I said I was happy... darn that's another one!) **

** Also I know this took more than a month to put out. I"M SOO SORRY! I swear I'll try my best to make sure that doesn't happen again. I get paranoid when I don't update something for too long Sorry, sorry, sorry... **

**Sheena: Well she's still apologizing... you can go read now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Angelic Trip**

_The Third Year, January_

The Aurions and Kaylie returned to Flanoir for Lloyd's birthday. The snowy city hadn't changed in the past few months and Kaylie, who hadn't been there before, was overwhlemed when she saw it. She had never seen or even heard of the substance called snow. She was quite eager to see how beautiful it was. When she did, Kratos and Anna decided to let her walk in on her own as they waited just inside the city watching her take a step closer and closer inside it. This was also her first time being so far from Procone since the bird had decided to stay and guard the house at Lake Umacy. Noishe, quickly losing patience with the girl's hesitance to walk into the city, chose to shove her forward. She gave a cry a surprise as she pushed right up to where Kratos and Anna were standing. She smiled shyly as they walked down the streets of the city to find Melanie, Anna's friend.

"Anna, Kratos, Lloyd and Noishe!" Someone cried as they approached Melanie's home.

"Mel!" Anna shouted as she handed Lloyd over to Kratos and ran up to greet her friend. They hugged, held hands and jumped up and down just like old friends and giggled about rnadom nonsense. Kratos shook his, clearly amused with the exchange between the two as Kaylie shifted uncomfortably. Melanie looked towards the and ran up to hug her. Kaylie gasped at the sudden greeting.

"So you're Kaylie! Wow, Anna has told me so much about you although most of it she told me now. I'm Melanie but you can just call me Mel," she held out her hand to the half-elf who tore here eyes away from her face and shook her hand and nodded silently. She was still trying to comprehend what she had just been told by the human girl. She caught onto to 'Anna' and 'you' and a few other words but the rest Mel spoke was a complete blur and slur of words.

Mel invited them into her house where they stayed for dinner and talked about many things that had happened. Kaylie decided to stay outside with Noishe and Lloyd to play for a little while. They were, at the time, building the biggest snow fort they could. Lloyd wanted to be King so Kaylie told him that she'd be his royal guardian, the greatest protector of all time, making Noishe Lloyd's closest companion.

"Gah!" Lloyd nodded as Kaylie put boulders of hard rock snow around the walls. She could tell he was pleased by the tone of his voice and his body language.

"Right. I guess we'll need to go all around the fort so that we have a complete and solid defense," she said knowing that Lloyd didn't understand most of what she'd said but he nodded nonetheless and started acting like the King again.

After a few hours, Kratos, Anna and Mel walked out to see them working on the inside of the fort. It was quite large now seeing as it had room to fit all of them in it. It also had an attacking area to launch snowballs from and the walls reached Noishe's head. Noishe began barking when the three adults came outside as Anna suddenly thought of an idea. She whispered to Melanie and Kratos. Kratos merely shook his head as Mel snickered. Anna took a few steps forward.

"We have found the fort of the rebellions! It is time to attack!" she called out cupping her hands around her mouth so that Kaylie and Lloyd could hear her. Lloyd squealed happily at the sound of his mother's voice and Kaylie smiled and laughed. The two female adults rolled up their weapons and fired. The snowballls pelted the fort, making Lloyd sueal again as Kaylie moved to the attacking area of the fort. She picked up snowballs and tossed them back. Noishe went inside the fort and placed Lloyd on his back. He howled helping the 'King' of the fort to escape without harm. Kratos watched the battle rage on in amusement as Noishe brough Lloyd over to him.

Eventually the fort was defeated, overwhelmed by the female barbarians who were now raiding the fort and taking over as Kaylie escaped. She laid in the snow panting quite happily as the two ladies walked over to her and began whispering again. Kratos, being too far off this time, couldn't hear what they were saying exactly. He caught a few meaningless words but felt uneasy nonetheless. Lloyd giggled at his father's curios expressionand decided that now was a better time than ever to pull on his hair. Kratos flinched at the sudden tug and gave Lloyd and playful glare.

Lloyd laughed aloud as his father was suddenly pelted by a snowball. Wiping the snow from his face, Kratos looked up to see all three females armed with snowballs and ready for launch. He raised an eyebrow at the though of having a snowball war when he knew that he was outmatched. It was three on three but he had a protozoan and a child about a year old. Yes, he was an angel but eve he couldn't pull off a miracle against three women ready to attack at a moment's notice. He carefully and slowly placed Lloyd on the ground next to a whimpering Noishe and backed away with little, baby steps.

"Fire!" Mel shouted as the three of them launch their snowballs at the angel. Kratos jumped backwards dodging all of them at once and ran behind a snow covered hill as the girls prepared for their next attack. Noishe picked up Lloyd and followed him, not wanting to be the next target. The three of them gathered, preparing a plan of attack.

Then the war started, Anna, Kaylie and Melanie against Kratos, Lloyd and Noishe. At first, it appeared as if Anna's team would win, since Kraots had a child and a 'dog' on his side but Kratos' teams' plan of attack had overwhelmed the ladies and they found themselves retreating to the fort of which they had taken over. The battle lasted for hours and they only stopped when the moon was high above them signaling that it was already the next day and that the sun would soon rise. Everyone retreated to bed after the battle had been won... by none other than Kratos' team.

-----------------------------------------

_In a meadow of bright red flowers, he sat waiting. He didn't really understand what he was waiting for but all he knew was that he was told to wait, and so that was he was doing. It seemed quite relaxing at first. it peaceful as the brids sang their songs nearby and as butterflies fluttered from one flower to the next. But that peace suddenly ended. _

_The sky turned black and beams of light fell, hitting and destroying countless flowers. Soon he was sitting on the edge of a cliff, his mother was still as he held on to her. He couldn't speak for he didn't know how. All he could do was cry and silently beg for her to come back in his childish ways. Suddenly there was a burst of light and he was falling. The ground rushed up to meet him as he felt immense pain. _

Lloyd let out a scream and began to cry. He didn't understand what that was or what had happened but all he knew was that something bad would happen and he didn't like it. He felt someone pick him up and embrace him in their arms. It was a comforting gesture that he took in and accepted, calming down to a few sobs. He shivered in what he found was his father arms.

"It's alright, Lloyd. I'm here, you're safe," his father told him calmly. Lloyd completely calmed down and reached up to pull on one of Kratos' loose bangs but it was out of his arms reach. His father sighed wehn he realized that Lloyd wasn't going to sleep without some...extra encouragement.

"'ory'!" the boy said as Kratos smirked at the word Lloyd had tried to say. Kratos helped Lloyd with his winter clothing for outside and carried him out when he was fully dressed. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching. When he was satisfied, he unfurled his wings and flew up to the roof of the Church of Martel, which was pretty high. It gave them an even better look of the city. They stared out at it a long while.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Lloyd?" Lloyd nodded in response and let out a soft 'wooooow'. Failing to resist the urge to keep talking he continued. "This is the same city where I proposed to your mother." He felt Lloyd's eyes on him. "Yuan had to push me forward though. He even gave me the ring to put on her finger. At first, I was afraid that she would say no but she didn't..." It began to snow again. Lloyd giggled as snowflakes fell on his face and melted. Kratos sighed again knowing that now there was no point in trying to get Lloyd to fall back asleep sseeing as the sun was already beginning to rise.

"Well, Lloyd, looks like it's time for us to head back," he said, placing Lloyd on his shoulders as he jumped down from the roof of the Church, ignoring the stars of people on balconey as he walked down the stairs towards Melanie's house.

------------------------------------

"Well, since we're going to have a birthday boy with us in a few days we should go to the Altamira resort for a few days. There's a beach and even an amusement park. It'll be great fun!" Melanie announced just she and Anna finished the after breakfast dishes.

"That sounds great. I've never been to Altamira before," Kaylie said as Anna ran up to Kratos, a gleaming look in her eyes.

"Kratos, can we please go? It'll be great!" Kratos thought it over from a moment before smiling.

"I have no objections. The Renegades probably don't even know that we are here in Tethe'alla. We can head out right away. You took care of the Rheairds, Melanie?" Melanie nodded.

"Yup, they're in my basement. If you guys don't mind helping me bring them up?" Kratos walked down to the basement with her as Anna looked at the map that Melanie had placed on the table and smiled happily. They were finally going to go somewhere for fun as a family along with friends. She sat in a chair satisfied with the life she currently had.

------------------------------

**Me: ok it's a little short but I tried my best. **

**Anna: Wow, I get to go to the amusement park! YES! **

**Me: Yeah, amusement parks are fun! lol hence the name 'Amuse'ment park :P **

**Anna: ok ok I get it. **

**Me: tee hee also I would like to recommend the story Prequel to Restoration by Alaia Skyhawk. Alaia is the newest Saint in the Church of Lloyd. It's an excellent story and I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you reviewed. It's a Kharlan era fic by the way and Noishe's personality is quite...amusing. **

**Anna: Church of Lloyd? **

**Me: It's this... church I made sheesh if you want a full description go read my profile! **

**Anna: ok then I will! Please review. **

**Me: Again I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'll try to update soon! but I'm back in school so it's hard...**

**----------------------**

_Preview: Lloyd's first birthday. _

_"Kratos, I think he's going to say his first full word!" _


	16. Chapter 16: Lloyd's First Birthday

**A/N's: OMG I feel SO BAD! (sighs) I would understand if less people were reading this by now. I feel terrible it took me two months to update! HORRIBLE!...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 16: Lloyd's First Birthday_

_Third year, January_

The sun filled the clear sky with light, raining down warm beams of sunshine upon the people who were at the Altamira Resort. The group had been around the resort shopping for bathing suits. Anna thought that the one for Lloyd looked incredibly cute and especially couldn't wait to see Kratos wear his. Lost in her daydreams, Lloyd played a nice, rough game of tug of war with his father's hair. Unfortunately for Kratos, his hair was still attached to his head and he knew that sometime in the near future he would be bald. Kaylie followed closely behind with Melanie, who was humming a strange song.

Anna ran past the hotel and stopped at a railing to look at the ocean. It was a vast blue mystery to her, a great thing that interested her. She stared in awe at the pureness of the clear water. She looked over to her left to see the amusement park not to far away. She spotted the Ferris wheel and felt a rush of excitement. She was definitely going to drag Kratos on with her and she'd leave Lloyd with Kaylie and Mel. She moved her hands close to her chest and jumped up and down excited. She turned and waved to the others, who taking the time getting there. It was too slow of a pace for Anna, at the very least.

"Come on! Let's go, I wanna ride the Ferris wheel!" she called out. When they didn't start walking faster she placed her hands on her hips and finally waited patiently. As they grew closer she ran ahead again, wanting to get a seat in the car to the amusement park. Melanie sighed at Anna's childishness and Kratos merely made sure that she was always is sight. After a little while they had all arrived at the amusement park.

"ups!" Lloyd shouted as he pointed to the spinning tea cups. Kaylie stared at everything around her. She had never even heard of such things before in an amusement park. Then again she never really knew what was in an amusement park. She zoned in to reality as Melanie took Lloyd from Kratos.

"Kaylie and I will take Lloyd to the spinning tea cups while you and Anna ride the Ferris wheel. 'kay?" Before Kratos could even say a thing Anna took his arm with a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks, Mel! Come on, Krattie, it'll be great!" Kaylie and Melanie stared as Anna dragged Kratos off.

They spent a few hours there before meeting up and going on the roller coaster together. Though it was just, Melanie, Anna and Kratos since Kaylie wasn't comfortable with it and Lloyd wasn't allowed on it. They hung out nearby. Lloyd continuously pointed things out, saying only half of the word but Kaylie was still able to understand well enough. Soon afterwards, the adults were back with a very... startled Mr. Aurion. Anna was hyped up and full of energy and Melanie seemed normal enough, even though her skin was slightly pale.

"Thank you for waiting, Kaylie. Now it's beach time!" Anna once again ran off, like the energetic lady she was. This time Kratos and Kaylie sighed and Lloyd exhaled deeply in imitation.

-------------------------------------------------------

Anna stepped onto the beach with full confidence in her new bikini. She simply couldn't resist the mermaid styled bikinis and neither could Melanie for that matter. Anna's had fake seaweed flowing over the fabric to make it appear real and to make it look as if she wasn't exactly 'covered'. Melanie's was a bit less revealing. The top covered more of her abs and it appeared to be made of fish scales. Melanie ran up behind Anna in her bikini, also with full confidence. They both took off their sunglasses in unison and made an exaggerated swish of their hair. Some men there whistled while others just stared in awe of the two women.

Then came Kratos. He was a bit embarrassed but it didn't show. He wore plain swim shorts and sunglasses, nothing that made him stand out. The only thing is, he was too hot to resist even with plain design. The women at the beach stared at him, most with hearts in their eyes. Seeing this reaction among the people, Anna decided to make both sides jealous. She grabbed Kratos' arm and pulled him to an empty space in the sand and set everything down. She then threw her hands into the air, purposely, with her fingers spread out to show off her wedding ring to the crowd. Melanie could have sworn that a woman near by had called Anna something terrible but let it slide, knowing full well that next time, she'd push that woman's face out.

Kaylie came next holding Lloyd. She was in a full one piece, just as she desired. Her cheeks were red as she handed Lloyd to Melanie, who was going to take him swimming with a life jacket. Lloyd's was similar to his father's, just a plain color. Kaylie decided that a one piece with a green flower design would best suit her and she quite liked it.

"Anna, do you wanna come with us?" Melanie asked while holding Lloyd.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here with the sexy beast." Kratos looked away as Melanie laughed and Lloyd giggled.

"S-ee...se...ee," Lloyd mumbled. Anna stood up having a really good feeling.

"Kratos, I think he's going to say his first full word!" Melanie gave her a curious look.

"How can you tell? He's being saying half words all this time."

"How much do you want to bet that it's a-"

"Sexy!" An awkward silence fell upon them as they all slowly turned to face Lloyd who was giggling away.

"Sexy!" Anna stared as Kaylie turned and began to laugh quietly. Melanie's look of shock turned to one of laughter and she covered her mouth as she started to laugh.

"He definitely said a full word alright! Well, Anna you win!" Melanie turned towards the ocean and ran off with Lloyd. Anna decided to lie down and think about the events that had just unfolded before her.

Once Lloyd and Melanie got tired of swimming, Kratos went off to show Anna how to swim. She grasped the idea very quickly and was already able to swim in deep water. Lloyd was making a sand castle with Kaylie. Noishe had appeared while Lloyd and Melanie were swimming and had fallen asleep next to Kaylie. Anyways, Kaylie and Lloyd were attempting to make the biggest sand castle ever known. Kaylie knew it was a simple fantasy but for a one year old boy... anything was possible. So as their already six inch high castle grew, a group of three people approached them.

"You there! Just what do you think you're doing?" Kaylie looked up to see a girl and two boys behind her, staring down at her. Kaylie stood, wiping any sand off of her.

"I'm building a sand castle. I thought that it'd be obvious."

"I meant what are you doing on my part of the beach?" Melanie, who was taking a nap before decided to intervene for Kaylie before in turned into an ugly brawl.

"Hey, what do you want with my friend, Kaylie?" Melanie asked the girl.

"Kaylie, is it? Well then Kaylie I challenge you to a swimming competition. Whoever wins, claims this part of the beach!" The half-elf stood up confidently and nodded.

"I accept your challenge." Melanie placed her hand on Kaylie's shoulder.

"Kaylie, do you even know how to swim?" The girl nodded. Lloyd looked around, finally noticing how little attention he was getting and began to cry. Melanie picked him up as Kratos and Anna came back from their time in the water. They were both _very _wet.

"What did you guys do? Go diving or something without a suit? Anna you're hair is completely soaked and Kratos I can't believe the water even got through that mess on your head!" Melanie exclaimed and Lloyd pointed to Kratos.

"'addy aw 'et!" he laughed. Kratos smiled at this and took Lloyd from Melanie's hands.

"That doesn't matter! What's going on over here? Who's she?" Anna pointed to the girl with the two boys standing behind her looking intimidatingly. The girl laughed.

"You don't know _me_?! I am Maxie, the greatest swimming racer Altamira has ever seen! I challenged Kaylie, here, to a race!" Maxie said. She spoke loud enough for the whole beach to hear.

"Kaylie, you don't have to do this if you don't want you," Anna said as Kaylie shook her head.

"She has no choice! Unless she really does want me to destroy their little sand castle anyways." Maxie laughed in a very snobbish way. Anna glared at her before pointing to the ocean waters.

"We'll all meet you there, so start marching!" Maxie gave her a sour look before going, with her two boys following her. Anna looked at Kaylie who was confidently watching Maxie leave. She seemed strong enough for swimming but Anna wasn't exactly sure. She assumed that Kaylie knew how to swim but so far in the little while she had been there she didn't even go near the water. Anna suddenly nodded.

"Come on, Kaylie! We'll cheer you on! Go kick that bitch's butt!"

"Anna, language..." Kratos said as Anna apologized. Kaylie nodded.

"Right!" Anna and Kaylie ran off towards the shore, where the race would take place.

----------------------------------------------

He stood on the rooftop of the Altamira hotel, watching the exciting events below. He'd seen better girls swimming. He should know since he'd been living _much_ longer than everyone else. The race started with his old friend saying 'go'. The traditional way was a good way to go he guessed. It was better than just starting. Maxie would cheat that way. The half-elf snorted. No, really? She _always_ cheated. The two boys behind her were known for being cheated into following her around for months. They were even to take a vow of silence, which they followed. In another's eyes, they were good kids but they were naive.

He whistled seeing how fast Kaylie was swimming. Anna and Melanie were cheering the girl quite loudly. The rest of the people on the beach slowly walked to the shore to watch the spectacle. Some even began cheering for Kaylie. He spread his wings and flew off. He knew what would be the result of this race and... he felt he owed Kratos something for the things he'd done already.

---------------------------------------------

All she had to do was swim to the line of rocks and then back. It the last lap out of three and she was definitely not going to lose. She could hear the people cheering for her, calling out her name. This gave her the determination to swim even faster. She took the chance to look at Maxie's face. The girl was struggling to go faster but she wasn't getting very far. Maxie was falling farther and farther behind. Kaylie reached the rocks and began to turn around when her foot hit something.

Before she knew it, a few of the rocks had tumbled over, forcing her beneath the surface of water. She had managed to get a breath of air beforehand but not a decent one. She opened her eyes to see that her foot had been caught between the fallen rocks. It wasn't badly injured. She had some scratches but that was about it.

Maxie turned overhead and had begun to head back to the shore. Kaylie pulled at the rocks. If she didn't do something soon then Maxie would win the race. She had to win! If not for her self, then at very least, for Lloyd. She pulled the largest rock away from her leg. Noticing that she was free she put her feet on the wall of rocks and pushed herself forward. She slowly made her way to the surface. She breathed in fresh air and noticing that Maxie was just ahead of her, decided to try going underwater. She dived beneath the surface and swam as hard as she could. She focused on how strong and fast she was pumping her arms through the water. Soon, cheers just seemed to erupt as she found herself on the shore.

"Kaylie, you did it! You won!" Anna cheered. Maxie appeared upon the shore soon after.

"...I'll get you for this." Maxie simply ran off. No one seemed to really care, except Kaylie that is. The way she had looked at her, it seemed different than before.

"Sexy!" Lloyd shouted out as everyone laughed. Kaylie put Maxie at the far edge of her mind and decided to focus on the people around her.

-------------------------------------------------

Me: I have to end it there for now... hmm maybe they'll come back to Altamira before the time comes.

Anna: Time? You mean...

Me: yup... the peace will not last much longer. Enjoy it while you can folks.

Anna: (pokes) it took forever for you to update.

Me: I know. I'm going to do some work on this to get you people back into it. uh actually... if any of you guys wanna suggest a plot twist you may! All ideas are welcome... Goodness knows I need them:P

Anna: Please review.

------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 17: Angelic Wings_

_"Kratos... look," Anna whispered. "Wings! Small, soft, bright green wings!_


	17. Chapter 17: Angelic Wings

**A/N's: I'm back! and much sooner than I thought too. well then again, I got 6 reviews for the last chapter so that made me really happy:D and I mean look! I have more than 50 reviews now. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks so much! Anyways, regarding the peace, you'll know when it's ending :P lol I don't wanna tell you how soon it will end. and..hm I have a little bit of the plot I want. tee hee and it still involves Origin so I have no need to change my summary... and sorry if it's a bit short. Anyways... you may proceed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or any of it's characters...or Procone from Golden Sun. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Angelic Wings

_Dearest Luna, a spirit who still believes in the language of ancient times. Her reasons for things are usually ungiven and seem strange at first but it always work out in the end. The pure light that shines down from the dark sky that radiates great magic. The deep intentions of it all is clearly difficult for the human mind to understand..._

_Fourth year, May_

She sat up and yawned. The clock on the wall said it was around midnight. Like her usual nights, she stood, slipped on her little lion head shaped slippers, and found her way to the kitchen. She always needed a little midnight snack at nights now. For what reason she had no idea. She took her warm glass of milk to Lloyd's room. She was just going to check on him for a few minutes.

She looked into his crib to see the boy sleeping soundly. He made a slight noise before turning onto his side opposite of the Anna. She sighed contently as she turned to walk towards the door. Suddenly changing her mind she opened the curtains a little just to look outside. Lloyd's window look right over the lake. She stared in awe of the reflection of the full moon on the lake's surface.

_...tsubasa..._

Anna gasped and looked around. She could have sworn that she had heard something. She shivered and noticed that the window was opening. Closing it, she made herself believe that it was just the wind even though the lake stood completely still. She stared at the sky for a moment longer before turning around to leave the room. She found herself staring once again but at Lloyd's back this time. She took small steps towards her small son and and reached into his crib.

Upon the boy's back sat a pair of white wings. They sparkled brightly and lit up the room. Anna reached to touch them but when she came close they slowly vanished, leaving only the glittering sparkles in the air. Lloyd slept on peacefully. Anna didn't move. She merely stared at Lloyd's back where the wings used to be. Her hand seemed frozen there but she slowly pulled it back and sighed. Maybe it was just her imagination... a trick of the night. She shook her head. Maybe she was just too tired...right?

---------------------------------------------------

_The moon hung high overhead radiating it's pure light over the trees. The wing blew gently over the stream and the frogs quietly sang their night songs with the crickets. A four year old Anna stared at the wonders around her. Lost in her imagination she stumbled backwards into the stream. She looked around and stared up. She was about to step out of the water when the water level began to rise. Confused she jumped ahead, expecting to hit land. When she hit deeper water she began the panic. The stream was expanding, growing deeper and wider. Soon she found herself trying to call for help but she couldn't hear her voice. All the trees vanished... the wonders around her were now gone... _

_Lost beneath the surface of the water, she opened her eyes. She could only see the moon through the water...and could only hear a single voice... _

Only wings can save thee...

Anna jolted awake, breathing hard. She hadn't had that dream in more than 10 years. It was a dream that had haunted her after she had fallen into the water around Luin one day. But what had truly haunted her were the words she had heard...

"Anna? Are you alright?" Anna looked up to see Kratos staring at her with conern. He placed a tray of food on the top of a night table next to her.

"I'm fine. It was just an old dream."

"Old dream?"

"I've had it before but it's been such a long time."

"...I see. Care to talk about it?"

"All I can remember is falling into water and... 'Only wings can save thee'." Kratos stared.

"What?"

"I don't understand it either. It was a woman's voice telling me. But that's all I can remember. Why are dreams so elusive?"

"Maybe because there are certain things that we aren't supposed to remember." Kratos smiled before leaving her with breakfast and a headache that'd probably last the day.

A warm wind blew into the room as she finished off the last of the breakfast. She'd have to remember to thank her angel for that. She walked into Lloyd's room and saw him pull himself up to the top of the crib. When he saw her he giggled loudly.

"Mommy!" he shouted with all he could muster. With the thought of his wings still in her mind, she pushed back the thought and greeted Lloyd before picking him up. She brought him into the kitchen and placed him in his seat. Kratos was still cooking.

"Breakfawst!" Lloyd shouted again but not as loud. Anna finally decided to ask about it.

"Kratos, I could have sworn that I saw wings on Lloyd's back last night," she whispered quietly, knowing that Kratos had heard it. Kratos placed a plate of food in front of Lloyd, who cheered happily.

"Maybe you were seeing things, Anna."

"Maybe...but... Oh it doesn't matter. You're probably right anyways."

--------------------------------------------

Anna couldn't sleep that night. Her dream and the 'illusion' last night were still bothering her. She sat up. Lloyd couldn't possibly have wings could he? Anna shook her head.

"Kratos! Kratos, come on I wanna see something."

"Anna, it's past midnight, why aren't you sleeping?" she heard from the other side of the bed.

"Because! Oh just come with me and then afterwards I'll go to sleep I promise!" With a sigh Kratos got up and allowed Anna to lead him into Lloyd's room. The curtains had been left open and the waning moon could be seen from the window and the light peered in right above Lloyd. The crib he was sleeping in glowed slightly. Before when Anna had seen his wings they emmitted enough light to fill the room. Kratos walked ahead this time slowly. He stared at Lloyd's back as Anna gasped slightly.

"Kratos...look," Anna whispered. "Wings! Small, soft, green, bright wings!" Kratos stepped up next to her and looked into the crib.

"Did they look like this the last time you saw them?"

"No... last time they were white and they emmitted so much more light." Kratos reached over and touched the wings. They were genuine but...the fact that Lloyd had wings bothered him deeply.

"Kratos, is something wrong?"

"...No. But for now, let's leave Lloyd be. I don't think it's anything serious. He may grow out of it." Anna seemed to pout.

"Alright. Fine let's go." Kratos stared a bit longer before leaving and hoping that Lloyd would grow out of those wings.

---------------------------------------------

**Me: FINALLY! Sorry, this story was done for quite a while but due to technical difficulties with the site I wasn't able to update which was sad... I've been trying all week! And now i can finally try... The next one may not be out for a while I have a crapload on unit tests coming up plus a project plus more homewor plus a band concert plus rugby plus this stupid gym thing... yes I know I have a busy schedule... **

**Anna: Bad feeling... I have a BAD feeling... **

**Me: ARGH! No let them find out later!! uh... bye!! Review please! **

**--------------------------------**

_Preview: Chapter 18: The waxing moon _

_"Kratos, that expshere has grown too much. She has to get it removed... and soon or else..."_


	18. Chapter 18: The Waxing Moon

**A/N's: I have little to say 'cept I'm sorry it took so long. I during the past few months I've been having some school and family problems lately and my mom just got surgery and one of my ferrets, Lloyd, is a bit sick. So as you can see I've been kinda busy. Sorry though. Anyways, here you go. It's about time I started picking up and continued writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18: The Waxing Moon

_The fifth year, Late February_

Anna, stared out the window and stared at the rain falling from the sky. She was upset at how little snow Sylvarant got in general. In Luin, they'd had about 2 snow falls since November and each had lasted only a few minutes. It was mostly raining all February. Kratos had been a bit grumpy, because he didn't seem to like the rain too much. Something about not being able to get out much. Anna wasn't exacly sure. She never really asked him about it but she liked the rain. To her, it meant that the world was still trying to take care of it self, by taking care of all of its living creatures. It showed that despite the fact that the world was dying from the lack of mana, it was still thriving. The thought of the world dying on her kind of frightened her, but when it rained she always felt a bit safer.

A 2 year-old Lloyd was taking a sudden nap on Noishe. The protozoan had also decided to sleep after a few minutes of trying to get the boy off his back without waking him. Lloyd's birthday was in a few weeks and Anna guessed that they'd go visit Melanie in Tethe'alla. Anna was a excited to see her friend again. The last time they saw each other was last month. Lloyd suddenly sneezed, right into Noishe's fur. The poor beast flinched as a little patch of his fur was soaked in saliva. He dared not clean his coat for a few days.

As Anna watched the small drops of rain fall into the lake, she noticed a shadow with purple wings fly towards the house. When the shadow finally came into the light, she ralized it was a soaking wet Yuan. She ran to the door and swung it open, allowing him to walk in. His cape dripped water on the floor and some of hair seemed to be glued to his face. He didn't seem happy about something.

"Where's Kratos? I need to speak with him," he said with stern voice.

"He's out. He said something about checking the perimeters." Yuan sighed.

"Alright. Do you mind if I stay the night?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The waxing moon was appearing as the sky began to darken when Kratos walked in to find Yuan waiting for him. His angelic hearing picked up the sounds of Anna playing with Lloyd in his crib and Noishe pacing there. He wasn't as wet as Yuan was when he had come in because he had managed to find shelter from the rain. He noticed Yuan's expression and could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"It's about time you got back. I need to talk to you," Yuan stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"What about?"

"The Angelus project." Kratos didn't reply. "There's a rumor that Kvar knows where you are and that he's waiting for when he's sure you're not around to protect it. You should keep an eye out for Desians keeping on eye on this lake."

"I have been. Lately a few of them have been wandering out to the cliff nearby. I was out watching them today."

"Anna informed me of your outing. But, you should pay more attention to her then your surroundings. Her exsphere seems to be draining her energy much more than before." Kratos blinked.

"Why now? Wait... don't tell me that..." Yuan shook his head in frustration.

"Kratos, that exsphere has grown too much. If it grows much more, I'd say within a year, then it'll kill her. She has to get removed...and soon or else."

"But just where can we find a dwarf above ground?"

"I'm not sure of that yet. But I'm staying the night. I want to see if those guards watch during the night as well," Yuan said as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Keep an eye out for her. Things are going to get dangerous," he stated before closing the door behind him. Kratos sighed. He slowly walked up the steps and into Lloyd's room to see Anna just putting him to bed. Noticing his father, the boy cheered.

"Daddy! Story! Story outside!" Now that he was almost three Kratos noticed that his articulation was getting better.

"Fine, Lloyd. But after that it's bed time," Anna told him as she picked him up and handed him to Kratos. "Make sure it's a short story, ok?"

"Heh, I don't think he'll fall asleep after a _short _story."

"Well, do your best." Kratos simply nodded and took Lloyd to the roof.

They sat there for a bit watching the stars. The rain clouds had passed for the night and the sky was completely clear. The stars were brightly shining and the constellation on Mithos could be seen. Lloyd pointed it and laughed at the sparkling white stars of his constellation.

"What story do want to hear tonight, Lloyd?" Lloyd put his hand on his face, to show that he was thinking. He suddenly thrust it into the air which meant he had thought of something.

"Wind and moon!" he cried with a smile on his face.

"Choose one, Lloyd. Your mother wants you in bed soon."

"Aww, okie." He put his hand on his face again but this time for a much longer time. While the boy was thinking, Kratos noticed that the moon was now waxing. Soon it would be a full moon. Noticing this made him think of Anna's exsphere. It too was growing in power. Lloyd suddenly thrust his hand up in the air.

"Wind!" he exclaimed.

"Alright. Let's see, this story starts in the past when a great city stood where Asgard stands today. The city was built at the base of Hakonasia Peak and even held a large castle. This city was called Sylrina, which meant in the language of the people there, the 'City of the Winds'. Visitors weren't allowed into the great city though. The city was surrounded by great walls with doors that were never opened. This is because the city was under the control of the Windmaster. An evil creature that had been awakened by some the people from the castle who had been studying ruins. It had killed the King and held the Queen and Princess hostage. The creature also increased taxes and if the people didn't pay, he threatened to kill the princess, who was deeply loved by all her people.

'So for years, this continued. The people barely ate because they had a difficult time just paying for the taxes alone. Each year, the amount went up and the people weren't sure how much longer they could continue. One day, three girls somehow invaded the castle. These three girls were sisters and each had their own speacialty. One was talented in using a sword, the other a bow and arrrow, and the last but not least but also the youngest had a very incredible way of using a sheild as a weapon. They were quite young. The oldest was the sword user who was almost nine. The middle aged sister, the bow and arrow user, had just turned six and the youngest was five. None of the people knew who these three girls were but they awaited news from them anyways.

'After a few days, the girls returned to the people with the princess and the queen. The people rejoiced and celebrated, completely forgetting abotuthe Windmaster. Little did they know, the girls had planned to go back to the castle to defeat him. They had sneaked the two women out of the castle but the Windmaster had warned them that if they didn't return to fight him, then he would destroy the city. So that night, while the people of the city celebrated the resuce of the queen and the princess, the three girls left in secret to fight off the Windmaster.

'The next day, none of the people could find any of the girls and some thought that they had returned to the castle. So, they waited. Days passed and soon two weeks went by. Only after those two weeks were the girls seen, walking slowly through the city. They seemed exhausted. The people gathered around them and asked them where they had been. They told the people how they had returned to the castle to fight the Windmaster. The battle had lasted a long while. The girls didn't even beat him, in fact they had sealed him and sealed away his powers. His powers would not return to him unless girls were given up to him as sacrifices when he was released. After the battle, the girls had no pwoer left and they had passed out for awhile. When they finally came to their senses, they realized that they had been away for quite awhile.

'The people cheered when they heard of the sealing of the Windmaster. The queen and princess were also very happy. The princess walked up to them and told them 'Becuase of your great deeds, I name you three the Sylph, which means 'Daughters of the Winds' and I grant you the duty of guarding the winds of the world.' And so the girls claimed the power of the wind, and became the three Sylph. They did not age and found a place in a temple and remained there forever more."

"And then Sylph becomes da speeret of da wind!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. Kratos smiled warmly at his son.

"Yes, they do. Alright, Lloyd, it's bedtime for you."

"Yes, Daddy."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: It's about time my writer's block ended...

Anna: You had writer's block.

Me: Yeah for awhile but it's gone so I'm going to keep writing tonight until my mom yells at me to go to bed.

Anna: Alright then... Please Review.

-------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 19: Angelic Journey _

_"So, little boy just what are you doing out here, with this mutt?" _


	19. Chapter 19: Angelic Journey

**A/N's: Hello. I'm back with another chapter mostly because the recent reviews I got made me really happy xD so I won't talk much. Just one little thing though. lol last chapter I said Lloyd was 2 when in fact he's actually 3 xD my error... sorry (sweatdrop) Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 19: Angelic Journey

_The Fifth year, Early March_

_"There's more. The blade can react to anything as well concerning that son of yours. So it may even be helpful when choosing a name since you haven't thought of one yet. Also, that blade will be intent on keeping your son safe from harm. That would also mean making sure that you and Anna are safe since you two are the only ones who can nurture him. The sword can only merely protect him from the physical dangers in the world. Hey, let me see that sword for a minute." Kratos unsheathed the blade and handed it to Yuan. Yuan took the hilt but the moment he Kratos let go of the sword he knew that he was in more a little bit of pain. He shouted out in pain as the blade shocked him and he dropped it suddenly. Kratos took the blade and looked at Yuan's hand._

_"Hmm strange. The sword has never done that before." Yuan took his hand back and turned to leave._

"Remember, Kratos, magic never lies..." he said to himself absent mindedly as he watched Kaylie return to the Aurion household on her guardian monster, Procone. Kratos didn't know he was nearby watching his family... but even if he did he wouldn't know why. He had so much he knew his friend should know... but he couldn't tell him. At least, not anymore. The chase had gone on long enough and personally, he felt that Kratos had lived in happiness for too long. He hated to admit it, especially abotu his own friend... but he was jealous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had never known such a greater feeling than this. It was early morning, the sun was shining in through a small window in his room and best of all, he diaper was still clean! Cheers for that! He felt like running outside to see his parents and just scream, "I'm a big kid now!" He wanted every morning to be like this one. He even heard Auntie Kaylie landing on the roof. He squealed happily, then frowned. If he was going to prove to his parents that he was a big boy, he needed to get out of his childish habits, like squealing when he was happy. He wouldn't stop smiling though because he knew that his mother loved his smiles and he'd keep laughing too so that his father could laugh with him and be happy. That's all he wanted from his parents, love and happiness.

Lloyd decided that he was going to show his parents how cool he was. He sat up in his crib and grabbed the side of it. Using all of his 3-year-old strength, he tried to pull it down so that he could step out but it was just too strong. He thought he heard his mother call it 'child proof'... whatever that meant. He tried again, using all of his strength to pull it down but it was no use and boy oh boy was he getting frustrated. Faster than ever was his great morning getting worse. He laid back down again, trying to calm down. Where were his parents anyways? Did his daddy go out on another walk again? If so, then where was his mommy? She never leaves the house if Lloyd wasn't with her. The three year old, felt like crying. He was worried about his parents and worried about if he'd ever get out of his crib in time to show them how clean he was. He felt his stomach growl... now he was concerned about if he'd ever get any food.

"Hi Lloyd, it's been a few months since I've seen you!" If Lloyd knew what the feeling he felt was, he'd probably call it relief. Maybe he'd be able to get some food too now. Kaylie jumped in from the window in the roof and landed softly on the wooden floor of Lloyd's bedroom. Lloyd cheered.

"Good morning, Aunt Kaywee!" He shouted, happy that he could at least talk to someone. Kaylie smiled at hearing the little boy call out her name... or try to. She walked over to his crib.

"Come on, I'll bring you downstairs. I'm sure you're hungry if you're already up. Are you all clean?" Lloyd nodded happily.

"Yup cuz I'm a big boy now!" Kaylie giggled.

"Ok then big boy, then let's get you a big breakfast." She pushed down the side of Lloyd's crib and eagerly picked him up and carried him down the stairs. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, that was when Lloyd's good morning, went spiraling down towards the bad side of town. Kaylie gasped and when Lloyd looked, he was immediately on the verge of tears.

"Mommy!!" he screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos heart sank. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling someone else's fear... and he didn't like it but he couldn't return just yet. He had some Desian scumb to kill before they reported seeing something near Lake Umacy where the Angelus Project was guessed to be near. He jumped out of the brush behind one and before he could shout or turn around, he silenced him as fast as he could. The body of the now dead Desian fell silently. Kratos sheathed his sword, hoping that there was only one. His hopes crashed as two other Desians came from behind and saw him.

"Who are you?!" one of them shouted as Kratos cursed in his mind. He didn't have time to fight them, something was _wrong_! He fled. As much as he couldn't stand it, he didn't have a choice. Little did he know, he wasn't thinking straight. Lucky for him, there was a bird nearby who was.

Kratos realized his mistake as soon as he figured how close he was to the lake. The Desians were hot on his trail and were getting extremely close to where his family was. The situation was looking pretty bad... until he heard a deafing screech from overhead. Procone flew in with her talons extended and yanked both of the Desians from the ground and carried them off. She sang one of her songs as she flew off. The warrior sighed and continued towards the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kaylie laid Anna on the couch and got some wet towels for her. She placed them on her forehead just as Kratos walked in the door.

"What happened?" he asked as she stood slowly.

"I'm not entirely sure but she was unconscious when I came downstairs with Lloyd. I just arrived this morning and I came in through the window in his room," she replied as calmly as she could.

"Where's Lloyd?"

"Upstairs with Noishe. He calmed him down for me." Without another word, Kratos walked towards Anna. He put his hand on her exsphere and sighed. Her energy was being drained even faster now...

"Alright. Send Noishe and Lloyd outside. Noishe can take him out on a short walk. I need to talk to you about something." Kaylie nodded as she slowly walked up the stairs.

"Noishe, take Lloyd outside for a bit." The 'dog' looked up at her and nodded as he picked Lloyd up by his shirt. The boy giggled, oblivious to the tension in the air, as Noishe placed on his back.

"Yay! A ride on Noshy!" Kaylie smiled at the young boy.

"Yeah, go and enjoy it outside." Noishe turned and jumped outside and onto the roof through Lloyd's window and from there, he excited the boy by jumping from the roof to the ground, then running off into the forest.

Noishe barked into the air and received a reply from Procone who watched over head. She'd just finished dealing with the last two members of her prey and decided to enjoy a simple walk (or flight for her) through the woods. Besides, she'd love to help scare off some Desians if they appeared. Noishe stopped running for a second and allowed Lloyd to get off of him. He watched the boy walk around the forest and hug every tree as he went.

"I have to be nice to the trees, Noshy!" he shouted happily. He liked acting like he knew everything. Noishe followed him around for a few minutes without taking his eyes off of him. Then he heard a noise... and smelt someone he knew he didn't like. Noishe immediately jumped in front of Lloyd as a short, blonde haired man came out form behind a tree.

"So, little boy, just what are you doing out here with this mutt?" he asked calmly and smiled coldly. Lloyd didn't like this man... in fact he even felt the hairs on the back of neck stand up. It made his heart beat really fast and made him feel quite uncomfortable. He was then on the verge of tears. Noishe didn't like the situation and turned to pick up Lloyd. He didn't even take one step before the man shot him down. Noishe collapsed onto the ground after taking a lightning spell. He was still conscious, but he couldn't move one bit.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know how long we have now but we have to get to that dwarf near Iselia soon."

"Right," Kaylie replied. "I'll join you. I want to help and you can't take care of Anna and Lloyd on your own."

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." Kaylie nodded and walked upstairs and sat on the bed in Lloyd's room. Noishe had taken Lloyd on his _short _walk over a half hour ago. She was concerned.

_Nyiiiiiiiii..._

Kaylie cocked her head a little.

_Nyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

...Was she hearing things or was there some sort of shrill screeching in the background?

_NYIIIII! _

She jumped when she heard the last one. She was hearing something. She walked towards the noise and found the Star Blade, vibrating. She unsheathed it as it shook violently in her hand. She wasn't sure why though.

"Kratos!" He was up there next to her in seconds. He said nothing, but merely took the sword from her and held it in front of him. The longer he held it, the more it shook until soon, it hurt to hold it. Kratos sheathed it and handed it to Kaylie.

"I must ask you a favour."

-------------------------------------------------------

Me: Done that chappie... finally.

Anna: You worked all day on that didn't you.

Me: Maaaayyybe...

Anna: uh-huh. Just make sure that u update before you go to Anime North.

Me: Meh. I'll try.

-----------------------------------------

_Preview: Chapter 20: The Chase begins_

_"Kratos...? What happened to me?" _

_"Heh heh heh... I've found you."_


	20. Chapter 20: The Chase Begins

**A/N's: I'm FINALLY back! Yes I had a good summer! Why didn't I update? One I'm lazy, Two, my friends were distractions and three I was taking care of my mother who had surgery recently so xD lol yeah. Anyways, I will update this all this week! WOOT! I've already started writing the next chapter hopefully I'll have it up either tomorrow and the Wednesday. Wish me luck with school tomorrow and I wish all those who must return tomorrow... luck. Anyways, READ ON D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 20: The Chase Begins

The future was looking grim for the Aurions... he saw it. A family torn apart becasue of one boy's foolish mistakes. Although, he trusted that boy, even cared for that boy with whom he entrusted the Eternal Sword. The boy was going to save the world. His friends were behind him as well. They were going to save the world. They swore to save all the innocents; the humans and the elves, the half-elves and the dwarves, the creatures and the spirits. They wished to savee all life. The boy was on the right path... until something very dear to him was taken away. When it was, a family had been torn apart. The best friend lost a bit of himself, the husband nearly fell into eternal despair and the boy... the boy lost himself to the illusions of power and greed. He wanted his sister, his dear sister, to return to him and he would do anything to get her back.

He'd made a mistake not testing if the boy could handle such a great loss... No. He should've known. While the boy was much much older than he appeared... his mental age was still too young. Origin shook his head. He felt guilty for allowing such a power to fall into the hands of someone who had gone mad. The boy had lived throuhg the entire war. He was beyond his time. It was the fact that he was so attached to his sister, who played the role of his mother as well. Anyone could lose their minds from losing someone so dear... and he feared that someone he knew would be next to lose himself to a deep loss. In order to try to fix his great error in hte past, he needed to change the future of this family... but would it help the world in the future? Or just allow history to repeat itself?

-----------------------------------------------------

...Where was she? She felt a plesant but firm and steady breeze. She could feel one of her hands in the hand of another and her other hand was touching something soft and gentle. Feathers? Her feet... she wasn't standing on anything... no, she was lying down but her feet felt suspended in the air. Was she hovering?

She felt tired. Her entire body did not wish to move for her. She wished to show the one holding her hand that she was alright. But her eyes refused to open, her hand rejected to command to even twitch. She felt like a doll. What was she to do if she never awoke again?

"Anna..." a voice whispered sadly. She knew that voice. She felt a rush of emotion. It spiker her energy and suddenly her hand squeezed that of the one holding it. "Anna? Are you awake?" Finally, she managed to open her eyes a little. She blinked once, then a second time.

"Kratos...? What happened to me?" she whispered. Procone let out a joyful cry.

"You're exsphere has begun to take your energy for itself. We have to get it removed by a dwarf and soon. Procone is taking us to Izoold and we will remain there for a little while. I will send Kaylie to Iselia to search for the dwarf. When she returns, we'll leave Izoold and head for Iselia." Anna nodded weakly.

"Alright...um, where's Lloyd and Kaylie? Are they travelling on Noishe?" Kratos avoided her eyes.

"Anna, the Star Blade believes that he is in danger."

------------------------------------------------------

Kaylie followed the path that Noishe always took when he was taking Lloyd on a walk. It was a hidden pathway covered by thick trees overhead and was surrounded by tall bushes. It was the perfect area to walk and not be seen. She stopped when she found the area that Lloyd loved to walk and hug trees. The 3 year old believed in showing the trees gratitude. She looked around and heard whining just a little ways ahead. She ran at full pace towards the noise, the Star Blade glowing in it's sheath. It was Noishe. Alive and a bit hurt but alive...and without Lloyd.

"First Aid," she whispered and a green light flooded over Noishe's body. It disappeared as quickly as it had come taking all the wounds and scratches with it. Noishe slowly stood before turning to lick kaylie in the face. She gigled and told him that his thanks was accepted. She rubbed his head. "It was Kvar wasn't it? If anything, he'll either take him to his ranch as a hostage or.. he'll try to get Lloyd to run home so that he can lead him to the house. I think we should work ahead. He doesn't know that Procone has evacuated them already. If he finds the house though, we'll have to eliminate anything that would give away where we are going. Nothing can be discovered by anyone... we'll have to destroy the house. Besides, I think it's about time I got some revenge on Kvar for what he's done. Wish to join me?" Noishe barked his agreement.

"Good. Then let's head back. He wouldn't invade right away. It's not his style." Noishe dahsed towards the house near the lake. He liked pranks. In fact, he loved them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lloyd was confused as he ran, screaming and crying the whole way. He knew the forest well enough to know where he was going. This scary man had appeared, picked him up and carried him a little bit deeper into the forest. He then spoke to some people with helmets on, dressed in armour. Soon after, they ran off in different directions. Then the man put him down and told him to run home before something decided to eat him. Lloyd. hearing that, ran towards his home. He was afraid that the "something" that would eat him would turn out to be a great, big monster.

He tripped suddenly and flew forwards, landing face first. He stopped crying and pulled himself up , rubbing his eyes. He stood, determined to get home so that his Daddy would protect him. Soon he could see his house with Noishe outside.

Noishe smelled him and intantly began barking. Kaylie ran out the door with a smile on her face.

"Lloyd, you're back!" Lloyd ran at her with his arms open.

"Auntee Kaywee!" he cried. SHe picked him up for a quick hug and brought him to the house.

"Anna, Kratos! Lloyd's back safe and sound!" she shouted before running into the house with Noishe close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Anna, Kratos! Lloyd's back safe and sound!" Kvar and some Desians heard as they watched the home from a far. He chuckled evilly.

"Heh heh heh... I've found you. You may be safe and sound for now... but soon you won't be. Move out! We'll return in a couple of days."

----------------------------------------------------

Kaylie leaned against the door with her back. Her hand was over Lloyd's mouth, who didn't make a sound. Noishe waited patiently, listening as he heard the footsteps of th Desians fading away. Noishe whined when he was sure that they'd onge. Kaylie sighed and released Lloyd.

"Alright, Lloyd, Kratos and Anna are headed for Izoold. We need to throw the Desians off their track. Do you want to help?" Lloyd cheered.

"Yes pwease!"

------------------------------------------------

**Me: It's passed my bedtime!!! ooh noooo! **

**Anna: unbelieveable... u actally updated?**

**Me: yes now I can stop feeling guilty! Please review! I'll update more this week D**

**Anna: ...you heard her. Review Please. and Check out the Church of Lloyd. it's been majorly updated. **

**--------------**

_Preview: Chapter 21: Angelic Amusement _

_"Eat poop, Kivi!"_


	21. Chapter 21: Angelic Amusement

**A/N's: I'm back for the summer after vanishing at school for 10 months! HIP HIP! HOORAY! I spent days working on this for everyone has my "Hi, I'm back" chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I hope it at least makes you smile on the inside . ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Angelic Amusement

Kaylie ran through the streets of Luin, searching for a specific shop. The owner was the best carpenter in all of Sylvarant, who had come to Luin to help rebuild it and he ended up staying in Luin. He knew anything and everything about how to build a house and things for a house all out of wood. He also knew how to break down houses. He would know how she could plan her next move before trouble struck.

She arrived at his door, panting from the long run. She turned the door knob and walked in. She walked past the cute littler chairs and toys he was selling, avoiding any kind of distraction. She could get Lloyd a toy afterwards. She continued through rows of different beds and desks and tables. She walked up a single flight of stairs and continued past other wooden furnitures that the carpenter was still in the process of making. Finally, she saw him. He was examining a design for a another of his creations. He looked up from his blue prints and noticed that he had a customer.

"Why, hullo there, Kaylie," he said in a sweet voice. He was a tall, young man. He had broad shoulders and a beard starting to grow on his chin. He always spoke in a slow sort of manner, but in a way that little kids adored. His name was Frederick.

"Frederick, I need you to help me. I need to know how to tear down a house." He calmly put down his plans.

"Now, why would you need to do that? You don't mean that fine house you and that old mercenary built, do yea?" Kaylie nodded.

"The Desians have caught on to us and so we need to continue our escape. I have to get rid of the house in case they use it against us. We don't want to leave any tacks for them to follow." Frederick sighed.

"It's a shame. You all were such a nice family too. Alright. I'll help you. Anything to stop those gosh darn bastards from hurting anymore innocents." He began to search through a box of tools. "Now, for your kind of home, you'll need strong tools..."

Noishe yawned. It was work day. He wasn't really a fan of work but if in the end he got to play a couple of pranks on someone well hell, the work would be well worth it! He shivered a little. Lloyd twitched. Oh yeah... Lloyd had used him as a pillow since they didn't trust anywhere but the main floor. They were unsure of what the Desians were planning and didn't want to risk being killed by a far off archer, since the windows in Lloyd's room pointed straight at his crib.

The protozoan reached for a blanket and pillow next to him with his mouth and slowly managed to put it underneath Lloyd's head. He successfully stood and walked away from the boy without waking him up. Kaylie had explained what he had to do the night before.

First thing was to empty any canned goods. He had to get rid of the food then keep the cans. It didn't matter if they were clean or not. He had to dig holes all around in the forest near the house and empty the can's contents into those holes, then cover them back up. That way, the Desians would end up getting a foot stuck in pea soup or ravioli. Noishe snickered. He took a paper bag and put a few cans in and carried them outside. He dug a few holes and poured things like beef stew, bunny intestines, vegetables and broth into them. About an hour later, after he'd made a few trips to the house and back outside again with canned goods, he piled all the empty cans inside in a corner of the kitchen.

Next, he was to burn any papers, books or documents. He did this quite joyfully. He took newsletters, mail, letters, random advertisements and such and burned them in the fireplace that had been used for the first time. They'd never used it before because the Desians would've been able to find them much faster but now it didn't matter. There were a few books he was reluctant to burn though: Lloyd's story books and Kratos' big dictionary. The story books because Lloyd adored them and the dictionary because it was the only thing, other than his armour and weapons, that Kratos had kept for a long while. What his friend got out of a dictionary, he didn't know, but it was a symbol of how peaceful and happy his life had been for the first time in a long while. Despite his reluctance, he burned them anyways. To him, another symbol; a symbol of how everything they cherished was burning up in flames right before their eyes.

"Noshy?" a tired little boy's voice called. Lloyd was awake. Noishe sighed. Kaylie wasn't home with food yet. What was he to do?

As if Origin had heard his quiet, silent but most desperate prayers, Kaylie burst in the door with bags of stuff. She dumped them all on the floor as Noishe raced over to see what they had.

"Auntie Kaywee!" Lloyd squealed. Kaylie smiled at him and gave him a cookie. Noishe regarded her strangely as if to say 'Cookies? For breakfast?' Kaylie shrugged.

"They weren't expensive. I have some fruit for him too." Noishe just shook his head and examined the other bag.

It was filled with all sorts of tools. There were hammers, saws, drills and...spell cards? When Noishe pulled them out he looked at Kaylie. She shrugged again.

"They might actually work. You never know."

After a small breakfast of cookies, milk and fruits, they began to work out their ultimate plan: Operation "Revenge on Kvar". Or ROK for short.

Anna just couldn't relax. She was worried sick about Lloyd, Kaylie and Noishe. She didn't even have the Star Blade to at least let her know that her son was alive. She wanted to cry but she'd shed all her tears last night. Her face looked dirty because of the tear stains and her eyes were a little pink. Procone had been pacing constantly, also worried. Kratos was planning where they would go next for they were currently in Asgard.

It nearly killed Kratos to leave Lloyd back in Lack Umacy, completely unaware of where his son was but Anna needed to rushed to the nearest dwarf possible. And he knew Kaylie would be able to find him. He just knew it. But he returned to his work with a heavy heart. Someone approached him.

"Um, excuse me? I heard that you were lookin' for a dwarf?" He looked up from his map to see a journeyman with a worn out straw hat and sandals. He seemed normal enough.

"Yes. Would you happen to know where one is?" he asked quietly. The journeyman pointed northeast.

"O'er the peak straight to Iselia. You'll need to sail from Palmacosta to Izoold then walk on through the desert. The dwarf's name is Dirk. He's a real good craftsman. I bet he'll do anything you ask." Kratos sighed. Iselia would take a few days to get to from Izoold alone. He nodded to the journeyman.

"Thank you. That is very useful to me." The journeyman tipped his hat in response and walked off. Kratos returned to his room to keep Anna company. She was lying in bed now, restlessly staring at the wall. He laid down next to her and hugged her close to him. She sobbed.

"Don't worry," he told her quietly. "Everything will be fine. We're going to head to Izoold tomorrow. Then, they'll meet us there in four days time." Anna nodded, still sobbing. She wanted her baby boy back.

The Asgard Ranch was busy. The Desians worked their slaves harder than ever in preparation for their attack on the Aurion household. It had finally been located and in two days time was going to be attacked. Soldiers had been called to meetings about plans and such for battle in case the mercenary and the half-elf with her bird decided to fight-which they usually did.

There was also excitement over news from the Iselia Ranch. The old master was having trouble with some of the slaves. He could barely contain them apparently. Rumors were going around saying that he'd probably be killed the next time the slaves revolted. Soldiers laughed.

The smiths were busy working on armour and weapons with magitechnology. The mages prepared their best spells, which were actually some of the weakest spells known to magic users but at least they could use magic. Every few hours, Kvar would walk through the ranch to see how things were going.

Their ranch master was the happiest he'd been in a long while. His eyes gleamed and twinkled with excitement as his soldiers prepared to move in for the kill. All the work he'd been putting into getting the Angelus Project back was finally in progress and would soon bear fruit.

Two days passed by and finally, Kaylie, Noishe and Lloyd were simply waiting for the Star Blade to show some response as to when the attack was coming. Kaylie hoped it'd be some day soon. They had to be in Izoold in four days now and it was a full day trip to Palmacosta with no stops. But they'd probably have to stop somewhere for a rest.

The sword finally shrieked, startling the three of them. Kaylie smiled. Now, it was show time. She stood up.

"Okay you two, let's R-O-K and roll!" Lloyd and Noishe stared at her blankly, not understanding the pun. "It was a joke..."

The Desians were absolutely confused. They expected a fight as soon as they reached a certain distance from the Aurion household but instead they found themselves treading carefully through the forest. Many soldiers had got their feet stuck in what seemed to be strange soups that were buried beneath the dirt. Some managed to get out of it right away but most were stuck, still trying to pull their foot out of spaghetti or tomato paste. Apparently, there were also some kind of explosives buried beneath the dirt as well. One soldier had taken a few steps towards the house then, the ground beneath him just suddenly exploded, taking the soldier with it. They couldn't understand what was happening.

Kaylie watched the Desians struggle to get through the forest. She giggled to herself. She knew the spell cards would work better if she made them a little stronger herself. She was a master of lightning and wind magic. She put lightning based self-destruct spells on some of the empty cans with the cards and buried them in small holes, like Noishe had done with the contents of those cans.

The next part was to take out most of the Desians who approached the house, which was simple. She'd placed lightning spells all around the house with the cans. But the real fun would begin once Kvar walked in through the door.

As Lloyd grabbed a bag and boarded Noishe, Kaylie shooed them upstairs.

"They're coming. Wait for me upstairs."

The remaining Desians surrounded the house breathing a sigh of relief as they reached it. They had had a hundred and fifty men. Now they were down to about ninety. The other sixty were either still stuck in holes or dead. They were happy that they'd made it through the forest which seemed like would be their only trouble. Now, they waited for the mercenary to come out and face them in a fight. They reached for their weapons as they surrounded the house. Fifty of them stood in a circle around the house as the remaining forty stood a bit further back. Kvar was even further back.

"Come on out, inferior beings! We're here to take back the Angelus Project. Just step outside and we'll take her back," a mage called, one of the fifty surrounding the house. There was silence.

A few minutes passed and still there was no sign of movement or noise from inside the house. Then, slowly, a small noise began to fill the air. It wasn't coming from inside the house though. It started quietly but became louder until a few soldiers actually covered their ears. One of the soldiers found the cause of the noise and pointed: A can. It was shaking quite violently and slowly began to glow. One by one, more soldiers began to notice more violently shaking cans. They were all around the house and every single one them was glowing.

Then it was over. Lightning burst from all of the cans, electrocuting the fifty soldiers that had surrounded the house. They did even have time to shout in surprise or scream for they were dead long before that. Their fried, charred bodies collapsed to the ground as the remaining forty stared in shock.

Kvar was fuming. He approached the house and aimed his staff at the door. A single lightning bolt struck the door, breaking it down. He took a few steps towards the open door when POOF! Feathers exploded into the air. They were sticky and smelt like rotten cheese. Kvar was really angry now.

"Get in there you fools and them all by force!" The remaining forty soldiers rushed in. The ten to enter were cautious and looked around. The place looked quite empty. They ventured further in as another ten came in. They all froze when they heard someone coming down the stairs. They smiled excitedly when they realized it was Kaylie. Finally, they were going to get a chance to fight. Kaylie stopped half way down the stairs and looked at them. She tossed something towards them. They mentally swore. It was a can.

BOOM! This one not only sent lightning all over the place but also released a deadly whirlwind. It destroyed part of the wall and went right into the forest, taking some Desians with it. When the mess cleared away, Kaylie and Kvar's eyes met.

In anger, he pointed his staff at her, one or two of the feathers falling off his arm. Lightning flew towards her but she dodged it and ran upstairs. Some Desians tried to follow only to find themselves falling through the steps, unable to climb them. Kvar shook with anger. He might as well just take care of this himself.

He walked over his soldiers in order to climb the stairs. He looked up at one point to see the Angelus Project's offspring holding something beige coloured and round at the top of the stairs.

"Eat poop, Kivi!" Lloyd shouted as he threw his stinky weapon at the sadistic Cardinal. It hit his foot and a Desian's head and unwrapped itself. It was Lloyd's dirty diaper.

"WHY YOU-?!" Kvar practically screamed as Lloyd threw two more. One hit his staff and another just missed his face. The boy ran out of sight giggling. Angrier than ever, he continued up the stairs until he finally reached the top. He saw Kaylie and Lloyd sitting upon Noishe. He looked around. Where was his Angelus Project?

"They're not here, moron," he heard Kaylie say. "They left days ago. Before you even found here." He stared at her until he saw red.

"I'll kill all three of you!" he shouted as an explosion rocked the house. Noishe kept his balance but Kvar fell over.

"Good luck trying!" She said as Noishe jumped up through the large skylight and onto the roof. He then jumped onto a tree tat they had carefully placed and angled for their escape and before they knew it, they were fleeing from Lake Umacy as their house collapsed. Flames suddenly started until the entire thing was on fire.

Noishe stopped while they were a little ways away but still close enough to see the flames. Lloyd had fallen asleep in Kaylie's arms. She watched the house burn down with a sad expression on her face. It was a symbol, that everything they had worked so hard for and everything they had cherished had gone up in flames right before their eyes.

* * *

**Me: Phew... my hand is sore from writing it all on paper then typing it... **

**Anna: Well why didn't you just type it? **

**Me: I wanted it to be good... **

**Anna: (sighs) Review!**

* * *

_Preview: Chapter 22: Threats _

_"Kvar, Lord Yggdrasill wants you to report to the Iselia Ranch." _

_"Anna... there's trouble."  
_


	22. Chapter 22: Threats

**A/N's: Helloo again! I'm back with another chapter. The next two may be a bit short but hopefully I can update enough. I'll try to update every two weeks. My grandmother just passed away in another country so it's really busy here . and school starts soon too... well anyways, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS**

* * *

Chapter 22: Threats

Kvar stood up from the rubble of the Aurion household. Oh, how vexed he was. He'd been played like a complete fool. They tricked him. He wanted to shout his lungs out in fierce, pure anger. In a blind rage, he pointed his staff towards the sky above him as lightning burst from it and fell towards the ground, charring the debris that lay around him. He would make sure that the half-elf would pay.

He walked out from the smoking, black rubble and returned to his ranch in a very bad mood. Now, he'd have to replace more soldiers, make another plan, start all over again. He was back to square one. Again. His knuckles were white as he tightly gripped his staff while he walked. He was going to take everything away from her. He would burn her life away to bits, just like that house. He would have his vengeance.

He returned to his establishment with the air crackling around him. He had to get new armour and a new weapon. He was still covered in a few feathers and they appeared to have a draining effect on his armour and weapon. But, despite the fact that EVERYTHING had gone wrong, he felt like a fool for letting every single member of the Aurion household escape not only alive but, unharmed! He didn't even have any shred of bait to lure them into another trap. He didn't even have one of them to torture into giving up the location of the others or to at least make him feel a bit better.

He entered his main room and began to check on hos the soldiers were doing with the slaves when the projector tuned on and Pronyma appeared, wearing her normal slutty attire.

"Kvar, Lord Yggdrasill wants you to report to the Iselia Ranch in four days. The slaves killed their previous master. His assistant took control but he has to go through Lord Yggdrasill before he can becomes a Grand Cardinal."

"What?!" he exclaimed in sheer disgust. "Why must I go?! Why not send Magnius or Rodyle?" Pronyma laughed.

"Because of your... most recent humiliation. I saw it all, you know. Quite the humor that half-elf has." Her projection vanished, her shrill laughter echoing throughout the room. Kvar seethed. He was going to kill that blue-haired girl whether or not it was the last thing he did.

He shook his head. He needed to get to work. There were slaves to change into exspheres, soldiers to punish for not being severe enough and new slaves to be put to work. He also needed to design his new weapon. Hmm, so much for him to do before he went to the Iselia Ranch for a temporary period of time.

They had no idea if they were close to Palmacosta. They didn't even know where they were. Noishe dragged his paws across the dirt path and grass tiredly. Every muscle in his body hurt but he had to keep going. Lloyd needed to get to his parents soon before they panicked and worried too much about him, as well as himself and Kaylie. It was his responsibility that he reunited them safely, not matter what. He fought the pain and the reluctance of his body and kept pushing himself forward. Lloyd slept quietly, blissfully unaware of the pains his two guardians were going through. They had to give him the majority of their food so that he at least was well. He was the youngest, and they didn't want him to become ill but now they were starved and exhausted.

Kaylie's eyes were drooping back into sleep again when the Star Blade shrieked. She jolted awake to see a few Desians come into view. They were wearing maroon uniforms, the colour of the Palmacosta Ranch. Kaylie held the sword in front of her sleepily, not fully awake enough to fight. The Desians chuckled and slowly approached them. Noishe tried gather the strength to at least bark at them in an attempt to scare them off. The result of his efforts was a single whine and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious from exhaustion and hunger. Kaylie's hand drooped lower ad lower until the sword had fallen to the ground and the last thing she remembered was holding Lloyd close to her.

Kaylie awoke to a sweet and salty smell. The sweet scent came from a bowl of porridge not far from her bed. The salty scent reminded her of the sea. She sniffed the air and gasped. It had to be the sea. She could hear it a bit too. She slowly sat up and looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lloyd sleeping in the next bed over. Noishe was sleeping on the floor between their beds. It was quiet, safe and peaceful. So, she ate the porridge that was offered to her.

Her arm shook a bit with the effort as she picked up the spoon and dipped it into the porridge. It wasn't steaming hot, it was only warm when she touched the bottom of the bowl. She could've sworn she was close to breaking into a sweat as she took a few small spoonfuls of the porridge. She swallowed and smiled. It tasted good.

A warm but empty feeling crept up her heart. She put the spoon back in the bowl and refused to eat anymore. A tear rolled down her face, remembering her days in Ozette with own family.

She remembered the day when she'd been attacked by monsters after being lost in the forest all day and most of the night. She thought she was dead for sure until Procone and her mother came to her rescue. She passed out and awoke to being home with her mother standing over her with a bowl of porridge.

She rubbed her hands on the bed and comforter. It was soft and warm. She suddenly remembered Anna and wondered if she was alright. Then something in her mind clicked.

Of course she wasn't alright. She had no idea where Lloyd was or even if he was okay. Picking up the bowl of porridge and putting it on the table next to her bed, she forced herself up only to fall to the floor. She was dizzy and weak. A woman burst in through the door.

"My word, child, what do you plan on doing in that condition?" She helped Kaylie up and put her back in bed. "You won't be able to move much at all today with the way are. Even your 'dog' was out completely by the time we found the three of you and just in time too. Those Desians were already dragging all of you off to the Palmacosta Ranch and they nearly killed the boy with all the screaming and crying he did. In fact, he's the only reason why the Palmacosta militia managed to find you in time and once they did they rescued all of you and brought you here. You weren't slaves of that ranch yet, were you? It certainly doesn't seem like you are." Kaylie shook her head.

"No, we aren't. In fact, we're trying to get to Izoold."

"Izoold, now? Well, you won't be able to leave till tomorrow. You were out for a full day. Although, I must say your wounds are healing quite quickly..." The lady sounded almost envious.

"A full day...?" Kaylie whispered, shocked. They'd been walking for an entire day, then asleep for the next. There were supposed to meet Kratos and Anna in Izoold today!

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we must absolutely leave today. You see-" She was cut off by the sound of screams from outside. The woman stood with a fearful expression overcoming her kind face.

"Oh dear, I must hurry and fetch Charlie to call up the militia. Oh, my name's Millie by the way. I must leave but eat your porridge, it'll help you feel better." With that, Millie left the room. Kaylie felt like screaming. Anna would be sick with worry if they didn't come by the end of today. She began eating the porridge again. She was going to need her strength.

Anna was freaking out. She couldn't focus on anything. She just stared at the open sea, waiting and desperately hoping to see Lloyd and Kaylie and Noishe come back to them safely. They were supposed to be back today but so far there was no sign of them showing up. Not a single word about a little boy traveling with a half-elf and a strange looking dog. You'd think that it would catch someones attention but apparently, it hadn't so far. She sighed. Kratos came up behind her, slightly pale and looking extremely worried.

"Anna... there's trouble. We may have to wait a day or two more for Lloyd." She stood up in a panic and looked him in the eyes.

"Why?!"

"Palmacosta was just attacked by the Desians. A boat just came from there to inform the people here." Anna gasped. She fell to her knees. Kratos kneeled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Kaylie's smart. She may just avoid Palmacosta for a day or so. That's why I think that we should give them some more time."

The rest of the day passed by incredibly slowly for the two of them. Kratos kept himself distracted by helping some fisherman. Anna spent the day wandering around in a worried fit. Some ladies from the town tried to help. They taught her knitting and sewing and different patterns. This kept her occupied for a few hours. She thought maybe that she could make a few scarves for everyone. She would knit until she made them all, refusing to sleep until Lloyd came home.

Kaylie and Noishe stretched. They felt great now. Kaylie was glad that she ate the porridge. It had returned most of her strength and Noishe seemed to be fine. Lloyd was looking well too. The lady was right, their wounds had healed quite quickly. Kaylie shrugged. At least now they could leave today.

"Are we gonna find Momma now?" he asked as Kaylie picked him up.

"Yup. We're gonna get us a boat and sail to Izoold. And it's going to be today." More screams and shouts came from outside. She looked out the window to see people fleeing from Desians. Kaylie frowned. They were even burning down a few houses. "Well, we made it to Palmacosta but these fiends are terrorizing the population. Come on, Noishe, we have to help. We shouldn't stay inside either. Make sure you hang on to him, Lloyd."

"Okay!" the boy exclaimed as he was placed on Noishe's back. He seemed a little frightened but happy to be on Noishe.

They ran down the steps and outside. It was absolute chaos. Some people were fighting Desians while some ran from them. This was one of the moments Kaylie wished Procone was with her. She opened a small bag she had attached to her waist. She'd been carrying it since they burned down the house. She took out some leftover cans and threw one at a small group of Desians that were torturing a little girl. The girl managed to get away before it shocked them.

Abruptly, a Desian charged at her. She unsheathed the Star Blade, which took complete control of the battle. She was glad; she'd never studied how to use a sword. Soon enough, the Desian fell in defeat and Kaylie moved on to help the others as Noishe stood near the building with Lloyd. The 'dog' whined at the little girl and she huddled near him.

As the battle went on, the people of the city began to overtake the Desians. A few had even begun retreating until the last few of them did. Then a man's voice rang throughout the city.

"Desians, Palmacosta shall never fall to you. I, Governor-General Charlie and my wife, Millie, shall never let you take our home." Kaylie gasped. She could see them. They were standing on a small stage in view of everyone and also in the line of fire. She saw it before anyone else did. A bowman, who was hiding on the roof of one of the buildings aimed for Charlie's head. She was the closest. She had to do something. Suddenly, Millie pointed at the bowman, and screamed. Charlie inhaled sharply. The bowman let his arrow loose. I flew perfectly straight until a metal can suddenly got in its way. Kaylie focused on the arrow. Its pace slowed until it suddenly burst into flames and disintegrated before everyone who was watching. The remains fell right before Charlie's feet.

* * *

_Preview: Chapter 23: Angelic Reunion _

_"I think she can see something." _

_"Did I...pass out again?"_


	23. Chapter 23: Angelic Reunion

**A/N's: heey! I'm back with an update! Enjoy the chapter I don't have much to say. Oh yes, I may be coming out with some TOS music on Flute on Youtube. My name's FlutistHamano. Enjoy! Just wait about a week or so for the music. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or Procone from Golden Sun!**

**--**

Chapter 23: Angelic Reunion

"Retreat!" the Desians cried as they turned and ran. As they left, the city was silent. Slowly, people came out of their hiding places. The ones who were fighting lowered their weapons. No one spoke but everyone's eyes fell on Kaylie. She stood there, her eyes moving form person to person. She remembered her place in the world. She was a half-elf. A villain; a monster; an outsider. She sighed.

"Auntee Kaywee!" Everyone froze as Lloyd and several other children came riding on Noishe towards her. They slid off his back and one little girl, the same one that Kaylie had saved, took a flower out of her hair and held it out for her.

"Thank you for saving me, Auntee Kaywee!" Kaylie took the flower from the girl. Lloyd had obviously told them her name. They were all a few years older than him. Kaylie bowed to them in silence. Then, Lloyd began to clap in his cute, cheerful way. Then someone else began to clap, Millie. Slowly, everyone around her began to clap as well. Kaylie was confused. The towns people gathered around. Millie began to speak.

"Kaylie, we, the people of Palmacosta owe you our lives. Is there anyway we can repay you?" Kaylie didn't need to think about it.

"I need a boat to sail to Izoold and it's very important I get there today."

Anna walked outside and stood on the beach. A tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Lloyd so much... What would she do if he never came back? She collapsed to her knees, shaking. After hearing what had happened in Palmacosta, she'd tried to distract herself but she was torn. She just wanted to hop Procone's back and look for her son but she couldn't. She never knew when she'd pass out again. What use was she to her son if she was dead? She had no safe way of going to look for him. Kratos absolutely insisted on sitting and waiting for a little while. He had a lot more faith than Anna did, ironically.

He came up from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He sat down next to her, staring out at the sea. It was calm and peaceful as the early morning sun had just begun to rise. It hadn't broken the horizon yet though, so it was still dark. Anna yawned.

"You didn't sleep all night. Your using up your body's strength, Anna." She shrugged.

"I wouldn't have slept no matter what. Besides, I had knitting to help keep me occupied. I made six last night. I made a fuzzy red one for Lloyd..." she sobbed a bit and leaned against Kratos.

"They're fine. Don't worry, Anna."

Procone suddenly screeched, awake from a long night of restless sleep. She spread her wings and flew out to the beach and around in the air above them.

"What's wrong with her?" Anna asked quietly.

"I think she can see something," Kratos said slowly, hope creeping into his voice. Anna jumped up. She squinted to see... well anything. Any kind of sign that a boat was coming or something.

It took a little while but she was able to see something small crossing the sea. She gasped and ran to the dock. Kratos stayed where he was watching. He didn't want to get his hopes up in case it wasn't them... but if it was...

"Hello? Who's there?" she called to the small boat but received no response. She waited nonetheless. As the sun broke through the horizon, she could finally make out faces. She fell to her knees again and more tears streaked down her face. She felt dizzy. She thought she was definitely dreaming but the pain in her knees told her otherwise. This was no dream.

"Mommaa! Daddy!" Lloyd's little voice reached her ears. Kratos came to her side and helped her up. He was smiling again, for the first time in over a week.

"Kratos, Anna! We made it! Sorry we're a day late!" Kaylie shouted out to them , waving her hand excitedly. Noishe barked and howled. Kratos waved to them and Lloyd waved back.

"Hi, Daddy!" he called. Kratos pulled Anna closer to him.

"He's home," she sobbed. "They're finally home."

He was quite busy. He had to make his plans to get rid of the new Chosen of Regeneration. Yuan was glad that Mithos hadn't gone looking for him. He was too obsessed with catching Kratos and his family. Yuan had declared that he would have nothing to do with the matter. Mithos was quite vexed about that, since Yuan was the best at following Kratos around. At least, this way Kratos could be in peace for a little bit longer but eventually, they would be found.

"Lord Yuan!"

"What is it, Botta?"

"Yggdrasill has found the Aurions. He had some people from the ranches track them. They burnt down the house and escaped but some Desians say they escaped to Izoold and are now heading to Iselia to find a dwarf."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yes. Kvar is temporarily taking over the Iselia ranch. They'd pass right by it if they're heading to see the dwarf." Yuan hit his desk with a fist.

"Dammit. It looks they don't have much time left. Alright. I'm going to go see Yggdrasill. You're in charge for now."

"Yes, Sire."

They decided that it was best to spend a few more days in Izoold so that they could get all their energy back and prepare for a trip to Iselia.

"I've been there before," said Kaylie as she and Anna were buying some food and clothing. "It's very small and quiet but also peaceful and pretty. I liked it there. I met the dwarf too. I would've told you where he is."

"That's alright. We were rushing and we found out in Asgard anyways," Anna replied, looking over a small red shirt. "At least now we know for sure that he's there."

While they were shopping, Kratos sat on the roof with Lloyd telling him different stories. Lloyd had really missed story time. Kaylie didn't really know many. His cool daddy knew everything though, so she just couldn't win.

They were all in better moods the following night. Some sleep, peace and relaxation was all they really needed. That night, Kaylie was looking for a book to read to Lloyd for a bedtime story. They didn't have many books on their shelf but she tried to look for an appropriate one. She searched through the titles with her finger until she came across one she'd never seen before.

"'Angel Soul'...?" she whispered to herself, curious about the book. She took it off the shelf and quickly flipped through the pages. It was a children's book. She shrugged and decided to read it to Lloyd. He liked stories that he'd never heard before.

"What story, Kaywee?" he asked cutely.

"It's called 'Angel Soul'. I don't think you've read this one, right?"

"Nupe!" Kaylie smiled and opened up the book.

"There once was a family who lived in a small home near a river. They were a family of four: two parents and two children. One of their children, the oldest, was adopted. They had found near the edge of a forest. She was very sick and so they took her back to their home and nursed her back to health. She said that her real parents had been taken away by monsters so, they adopted her. Then the young couple had their own child, and the girl they had adopted looked after their child like her own family. The adopted girl's name was Emillie.

"Emillie and her little sister, Miranda, grew tall and happy. They were very close and they took care of each other. One day, their parents went out into town to do some grocery shopping so the two sisters were left alone in the house. A day passed. Miranda and Emillie had eaten the remainder of the food in the house and were now hungry. But still, their beloved parents did not return. They grew worried and decided to go to town and see what had happened.

"They were shocked when they reached the town. The town was being attacked by bandits! Lots of the houses had been burnt down and many people lay on the ground. They walked through the town until one of the bandits attacked them.

"'Look out, sister!' Miranda called out. She pushed her out of the way, making the bandit miss his target. The two of them ran through the town looking for their parents. They found them but they were hurt.

"'Emillie, take your sister and leave. This place is dangerous,' their father said. Emillie shook her head. She didn't want to leave them. She wanted to help.

"'Emillie, you have to take care of Miranda so leave quickly,' their mother said. Again, Emillie shook her head. They heard a laugh from behind them. They turned to see the bandits had found them. Their leader walked up to them.

"'I'm the leader of this group. This village refused to pay us the money we wanted so now we're making sure everyone from here suffers.' He looked to his men. 'Those two adults have been suffering long enough from their wounds. Get rid of them.' Miranda stood between the men and her parents.

"'I can't let you hurt them.' Emillie watched unable to move. She could see what was going to happen now.

"'No stop!' Emillie yelled. She forced herself to stand beside Miranda. The leader laughed at them. He called them fools. Then a circle appeared beneath Emillie's feet. Miranda noticed it and pushed her out of the way. Emillie watched in horror as flames shot up from the ground, burning her only sister. The bandits then finished their job as Emillie tried to wake up her unmoving sister.

"'Leave the girl there. She'll suffer enough on her own,' their leader said and they went away. Emillie cried. She wanted them all back. She didn't want to be alone again.

"'Do you want to save them?' a voice asked. Emillie nodded. 'Then you can revive them. But I have to warn you that with the power you have, you can revive everyone here but at the cost of your own life. That is the power of Angel Soul.'

"'I don't care. What do I do to revive them?' she asked selflessly. 'Pray with all your might,' said the voice. So, Emillie prayed. She prayed that the gods would take her instead of the many lives taken in the small town. Soon enough, she saw a light and she could suddenly see the town below her as she floated away. Happy that everyone was fine, she floated away to another, greater place." Kaylie closed the book. Lloyd clapped.

"Yay!" Kaylie eyed him curiously.

"That story was a bit sad wasn't it?"

"Yeah but it ended happy!" Lloyd said cheerfully. "Would you do anything for us, Auntee Kaywee?" he asked.

Kaylie smiled.

"Of course I would."

"_Would you give up your life for them?_" Kaylie gasped as Lloyd lay down and began to fall asleep. She shook her head. She must've been hearing things. She pulled the covers over Lloyd and went to her own bed and slept.

The following day, they went to the beach and played in the sand and water. They planned to leave later on in the day. Kaylie and Lloyd were building a sand castle, Ana and Kratos were having a water fight in the ocean water and Procone and Noishe were napping. They needed to save their energy for the long trip. Everything was fine. At least, until Anna passed out for a second time.

Kratos managed to catch her. Kaylie stood and ran into the house for some water as Noishe awoke and trotted over, happily offering himself as a pillow. Once Kaylie came back, Lloyd began to cry, worried about his mother. She picked him up.

Anna's collapse reminded her that they were on the run. There was no time for fun and games. They didn't have the time to live happily. The living part came first.

"Gather everything up now. Load up useful belongings. We'll leave as soon we're ready," Kratos ordered. Kaylie obeyed.

It took merely an hour for the two of them to get ready to leave. Anna awoke just as they were boarding Procone and Noishe.

"Did I... pass out again?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes. We're going to head to Iselia now. Just relax. We'll fly. Kaylie and Lloyd will ride on Noishe."

"Wha...? But..."

"Don't worry. I can't expose too much mana to Lloyd and I need to heal you and keep an eye on you. Besides..." he paused, not exactly prepared to eat his from so long ago. Anna smiled slightly.

"What is it?"

"Besides," he continued, "she seems to have proven herself capable of protecting him and gained our trust."

* * *

**Me: Well, I'm not doing too bad... now to write the next chapter. **

**Anna: Wow. Evil. You waited until someone reviewed**

**Me: Yup.**

**Anna: Oh well. Review please! **

* * *

_Preview: Chapter 24: Angel Soul _

_...the future was grim. _

_"Kill her and the boy."_

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Angel Soul

**A/N's: Sorry, I put up the wrong version the first time. THIS is the one you want to read. It's still short but not as short. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Read Previous Disclaimers. (RPD) **

* * *

Chapter 24: Angel Soul

Things were going to get very bad. Very bad indeed. He could see it coming. But he couldn't just change the future and hope for the best. There only few who had the power to choose. Only one of them, currently, could save them all, if she had the courage to do so.

An Angel Soul. The type of person who would sacrifice their life for their loved ones. They wouldn't care if they ended up dying, only if in the end everyone they cared for lived on happily. That was the kind of soul she had- the kind that choose it's own destiny. That is what she would have to do.

But still... the future was grim. The mess a single, crazed child could cause. He regretted trusting him and he wondered now... would he regret trusting her?

* * *

He watched them run through the desert, trying to reach Iselia. He clenched his hands into fists. Why? Why was Kratos doing this to him? Why did he abandon him? And for HUMANS nonetheless. He seethed in anger. He wanted that woman and child dead. Both of them. All they would do was hurt his friend in the end anyways. He pressed a button on his chair.

"Kvar, I have an interesting tidbit of information for you."

"Ah, what may this be, Lord Yggdrasill?"

"The Angelus Project is headed you way to see a dwarf about something. Kill her and the boy. I don't care about their compatibility with anything. Just make sure that you kill them."

"Yes Sire."

* * *

Finally, they had arrived in the peaceful and tranquil village of Oracles, Iselia. It was small and not many people lived there, but the people who did were friendly and quite hospitable. They were given a small, empty house to use for a few days. It was the house of a man who had left the village only a few weeks ago in search of a safe, happier life. There was still a bed in both of them bedrooms, a couch, a stove, and such in the house. They, too, were offered to use them as they pleased and so, they rested in this quiet place for a few days.

Anna spent most of her time sleeping. Kaylie took Lloyd on a short walk with Noishe just outside the village. No one paid much attention to them. Kratos spent his time looking after Anna and making sure that Lloyd didn't feel left out. He'd carry him on his shoulders sometimes throughout the day and tell him a short story every little while.

After about 3 days, Anna was well enough to go back to walking around on her own again. She spent her time holding Lloyd close to her though, unable to fight the dread that creeper into her heart. She sensed that something awful was going to befall them and she didn't want to waste her time sleeping. On the night of the 5th day, Anna handed Lloyd over to Kratos and point, very sternly, to the roof.

"You haven't told him any of the long stories he likes so much. You've only been telling him short stories."

"Anna, we're leaving tomorrow. He should be-"

"You'll tell him a nice, long story and that's final!"

"Story time?" Lloyd asked in his cute childish voice. Anna smiled sweetly at him.

"Yup. Daddy's taking you to the roof and he's gonna tell you any long story you want." Lloyd clapped his hands.

"Yay!" Kratos sighed but smiled as well. He really didn't have a choice, no matter how much he wanted to make sure everyone got enough sleep.

He took Lloyd up to the rood. The 3 year old was babbling about which story he wanted to hear. He still hadn't decided. He seemed to be stuck between Celcius and the Sylph. He loved both of those stories so, of course, he wasn't sure what to choose. Kratos sat down with him and pointed to the millions of tiny stars in the sky. As always, Lloyd was amazed. He tried to reach the sky with his hands but very quickly gave up when he noticed that his arms were too short.

"When I'm all big, I will reach the sky and pull a big star with me!" Lloyd told his father. They laughed together.

"Which story do you want to hear, Lloyd?" The boy put a hand on the side of his face, thinking.

"Ice with Celcius and Fenree!" Kratos chuckled.

"His name is Fenrir." Kratos cleared his throat as Lloyd leaned against him, ready to listen.

"Long ago, there was a girl who was so pale, people thought she was a princess of snow. Her mother named her Celcius. They lived in a small village where is always snowed. The snow fell from the sky every day and every night. Perhaps every few days or so, they'd have a clear sunny day but soon enough the clouds would return, brining more snow with them.

"It was always cold in the village but the people were always happy. Celcius was a strong girl, the kind boys feared. She held her own in any situation. Her mother was very proud. But Celcius had a secret. Every once in a while, when there was a strong blizzard and she went outside, she saw a dog. She had never spoken to it but whenever she saw it, they stared at each other. She always felt warm when she saw it but the moment she blinked,the dog would be gone.

"One bright sunny day, Celcius was out on her picking snow flowers. Then she saw it. The dog. She stared but this time, the dog ran towards the village. She followed it. The village was burning. Bandits had burned down all of their houses and they were killing nearly everyone left. She saw her own mother lying dead on the ground. She wanted to stop them but hid in the snow out of fear. Even when the bandits left, she hid in the snow, crying. She never did move again, even when the snow came back and covered her completely.

"She wasn't sure when she eventually, she felt something pull her out of the hole. She had to cover her eyes because it was another sunny day but once she could see again, she realized that it was the dog again.

"'Look down,' it said. So, she did and there she was; blue and cold and unmoving in the snow. She had died. She was a spirit, trapped in the world now. 'You're not trapped. Just special. Follow me, Celcius.' She followed him to a cave. It was a small cave but had three rooms. One of the rooms had a tunnel that led back outside. There, she shed a single tear and allowed it to hit the snow. It suddenly grew into a flower made of ice.

"'This flower is made of ice!' The dog nodded.

"'Yes. You have special powers. Come with me.' The dog took her to the final room. There was a small shrine but it was big enough for her to stand in. The dog stood in the middle of it.

"'I am Fenrir and you are Celcius. You are now the summon spirit of Ice and this is where you shall now reside.' Celcius nodded and walked onto the small shrine. She stood next to Fenrir. To this day, they remain in that cave and it now known as the Temple of Ice."

Kratos heard Lloyd's little snores. He held him close for a little while.

"This hell will be over soon, Lloyd... Don't worry, my son," he whispered quietly.

* * *

They said their good bye's to the villagers the following afternoon. They sky was cloudy as Anna, holding a curious Lloyd, boarded Noishe. Kaylie boarded Procone. They walked into the forest and stopped.

"Hmm." Kratos boarded Noishe, sitting behind Anna.

"There are no monsters here," said Kaylie.

"No but there's something else here. Let's move."

* * *

**Me: A little short. Next chapter will be out soon I hope. **

**Anna: This is intense. I'm worried. Review please! **

* * *

_Preview: Chapter 25: Angelic Pain_

_"You're not going to stop us, Kvar."_

_"I am Origin, the king of the summon spirits." _

_"No... no... Kratos!" _


	25. Chapter 25: Angelic Pain

**A/N's: Well... I wonder where I went. Anyway, this is the final chapter. See y'all at the finish line! **

**RPD  
**

* * *

Chapter 25: Angelic Pain

They continued through the forest until everyone heard a loud crack. Noishe growled and the Star Blade vibrated from within it's sheath. Kaylie rested her hand on it. Desians came out from behind the trees and bushes, ready to attack. Unfortunately for them, Kaylie was ready too.

"Cyclone!" she shouted as a green twister cleared away the Desians in front of them. "You guys run ahead. We'll deal with them." Kratos nodded.

"Let's move, Noishe." Noishe barked and sprinted forward. They followed the path as Anna held Lloyd close to her. She this terrible feeling that she was going to be separated from the ones she cared about the most. The mere thought of it tore at her heart. She looked deeply at Lloyd's peaceful, sleeping face. Would she really have to separate from him once again?

Noishe growled and suddenly stopped. Anna could now see that the path split in two here. They could either keep going forward or turn left. But Kaylie had said no detours, which meant that they had to keep going straight. But someone was standing in their way. The mere sight of him made her heart drop in complete and utter fear for her family.

Kvar and a group of Desians stood in their path, preventing them from taking the right road. He smirked evilly and Lloyd twitched within her shaking arms. She couldn't help but think that her few years of happiness were suddenly coming to an end.

"This is it, Kratos. Your little escapade ends here." A tear fell down Anna's face. The exsphere on her hand began to shimmer. It really was over.

"You're not going to stop us, Kvar," Kratos muttered as he unsheathed his weapon and slid off Noishe's back.

"This end's here and now! Lightning!" Noishe ran onto the left path to avoid the spell at top speed. Kvar smiled and turned to his Desians.

"Deal with him! I'll get the mutt." Kratos inhaled sharply.

"Stop!" he shouted but in vain as Kvar ran after Noishe was was still carrying Anna and Lloyd. In anger, he thrust himself into battle.

* * *

"Indignation!" Kaylie exclaimed, Killing more Desians. She was out of breath. Procone had taken so many as well. The white bird screeched with exhaustion.

"Lightning!" The final Desian, it seemed, collapsed to the ground. She sighed. They needed to catch up to Anna fast. She could feel it in her bones. Something obviously wasn't right.

"You're not going anywhere..." Kalie gasped as more Desians came out form the trees. She held up the Star Blade. It was still vibrating lightly. She didn't have time to waste.

_"Would you really do anything for them?" _It was the voice again. She shook her head. She needed to focus.

_"Don't you want to save them?" _Kaylie stopped. This wasn't any normal voice.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Origin, the king of the summon spirits. Help is coming."_

"What?" Before she even spoke the word lightning bolts fell from the sky in great numbers, taking out numerous Desians. Still though, many more remained. Kaylie took a few steps back and bumped into the something. It was Yuan and they were now back to back, surrounded be Desians.

"Why are you here?" Kaylie asked defensively.

"To try and stop what may happen," he replied simply, holding up his swallow in attack position.

"And what would that be?"

"It's either we fight together and win or fight against each other and I kill you. Make your choice." Kaylie's jaw clenched but she stood back to back with him anyways. If he'd really wanted to kill her, he would've already.

The Desians ran in, shouting and ready to use their weapons. Procone screeched and took out the first wave with a cyclone. Together, Kaylie and Yuan fought the rest of them down.

Kaylie fell to her knees, panting and thrust the Star Blade into the ground.

"I'm going ahead. You should rest here. Where did they go?" Kaylie hesitated.

"...Up the path. They were headed to see a dwarf passed the ranch and deeper into the forest." Yuan nodded then approached her. He touched the Star Blade. Kaylie expected it to completely fry him or give him a shock at least, but nothing happened. He smiled slightly.

"Magic never lies." The Blade suddenly shrieked.

"No... you've got to be kidding me," Kaylie whispered.

"Let's try to move forward. There's probably more goons up ahead. I'll help you."

* * *

Noishe whimpered and Anna gasped. They'd run into a dead end. The Iselia Ranch. Anna began to panic. Where would they go now? She needed to hide Lloyd at the very least. She had to make sure that he survived. She wasn't going to let her son become an experiment that would only end in his death.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Anna's heart dropped again. Noishe growled and barked. Kvar approached them. "Hand the exsphere and your child over. The game ends here." Anna held Lloyd close to her.

"No! I'll never give him to you," she sobbed. Lloyd shivered. He was starting to wake up. Kvar took a few steps closer to them.

"You wouldn't want me to take it by force..." he smirked and Anna's entire body began to shake. It truly was over. She had no choice. She had to surrender otherwise Lloyd would die. They were near a cliff too... they had no where to run. She slid off of Noishe's back and placed him there. She softly touched her son's face then, with tears in her eyes, she her back to them. Noishe whimpered.

"I'll give myself up as long as you promise not to hurt Lloyd and to leave him be," she stated. Kvar laughed sadistically.

"Yes, yes... whatever you wish." Anna walked towards Kvar. Kvar backed up until he was directly across from the cliff, where Noishe and Lloyd were. He wanted to be far enough away when Kratos away but he also wanted to give him a choice. Save his son or his wife. The dog was so close to the cliff, only one spell could send them both over the edge. Noishe began barking and they heard a child's whimpering.

"Mommy...?" Anna stopped before she reached Kvar. When she glanced behind her then turned back and saw Kvar's eyes, she realized what his plans were.

"Anna!" Kratos shouted as he entered the clearing.

"No... no...Kratos!" She shouted in desperation. She tried to run to him but it was too late. Kvar grabbed her wrist and she pulled her towards him forcefully. She should've known. Kvar wanted to kill her entire family. Once she was dead, why would he care about any promise he made to anyone? She screamed.

"Finally, this entire game is over. I have the Angelus Project within reach!" he touched the exsphere and light exploded from it. Anna screamed louder out of fear and pain.

"ANNA!" Kratos bolted towards her but it was in vain. Kvar pulled the exsphere out of her hand. Kvar burst into maniacal laughter as Kratos was forced back by the sudden release of mana. The light blinded them for a moment. When it faded, Kratos felt his hands clam up and he inhaled sharply, not wanting to believe what stood before him.

Anna had turned into a monster.

* * *

She heard Anna's scream followed by Kratos shouting her name. She began to shake. She saw the blinding light that filled the skies. Anna was in danger. Someone had taken off her exsphere.

"There is very little time left. What will you do?" the voice echoed through her mind. She stopped running. Yuan turned to her and gave her a curious expression. She looked up towards the sky and felt a raindrop fall lightly unto her nose. It slowly began to rain.

"What can I do to save them?" she said out loud.

"Who are you talking..." his voice faded out and his eyes widened.

"_You have the Angel Soul. You're the one who's changed everything. The way things happen depend on your decisions. I don't have much power left but I can help."_

"...How?"

"_Give up your life and give it to her."_

"...What are your reasons for doing this?"

"I made a grave error, long ago." Yuan took a few steps towards Kaylie.

"Origins made contact with you. Do what he says. I'm going to Kratos." He ran off up the path, leaving Kaylie confused and unsure of what to do. Procone collapsed at her feet in exhaustion.

"You don't know what to do either..."

* * *

Anna had turned into a monster. She had grown taller and her arms and legs bulged and swelled. Her skin had turned green. Kvar had taken off her exsphere, thus causing this transformation. The monster roared.

"Anna!" Kratos ran to her. "Anna! Calm down!" He tried to reason with her, hoping that something would happen. Kvar laughed resonantly.

"It's too late. She's going to kill you all!"

"Ann-" Kratos was cut off as Anna knocked him away with one of her huge arms. She roared again.

"Mommy..." Lloyd sobbed and started to cry. He was terribly frightened and confused. Noishe whined in an attempt to quiet him down but it was useless. The monster that was once Anna now realized that they were there.

She turned her towards the sound of Lloyd's cries and began to walk towards him. She stomped passed Kratos, who was lying on the ground.

"Anna!"

_Kratos... please... _He gasped_._

"Anna...?" Lloyd cried louder as the monster advanced towards him. Noishe growled and defended the little boy. Then, Anna stopped and roared, her deformed arms holding her head.

_Kratos... hurry... you have to kill me. Please._

Kratos felt his heart stop. He blinked. This really couldn't be happening. He was just having a horrible dream. He shook his head and realized that one of the monsters fists was raised and prepared to drop right above Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" Kratos shouted. Noishe jumped into the line of fire, taking the hit and saving Lloyd's life. He collapsed to the ground, howling in pain. Once again, the monster raised its arms to its head.

_Kratos...please. Save him!_

* * *

A howl echoed through the skies. Procone shivered and shifted, but in the end, she couldn't move a muscle. A tear slid down Kaylie's cheek.

"_It's up to you now to make your choice... I can't make you."_

"But what do I do?"

"_The answer lies within you heart. You choose your destiny."_

"What...?" But she received no response. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She remembered seeing a cliff as they entered the forest. She stood and ran back to the entrance. The only thing she could go on were ideas now, as well as her gut instincts.

* * *

Kratos stood in front of Lloyd.

"Anna, I can't."

_Kratos, you have to, for Lloyd, for me. Please! I'm begging you... please. _Kratos shook his head.

"Anna..."

_At least, let me die knowing that I didn't kill my own son. At least, let me die... human. _Kratos dropped his gaze.

_Please... before it's too late... _Anna's voice faded out and the monster roared. It raised its arm. Kratos tensed. As the arm came down, Kratos pulled up his weapon, and in one swift movement, thrust the sword through the monster. He pulled it back in horror of his action. He shook as he replaced the sword into its sheath. The monster fell to the ground and slowly shrank as Anna returned to her normal form. He knelt beside her body.

"Anna," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry. Please... forgive me..." She opened her eyes slightly.

"Kratos, thank you. Please, take care of Lloyd. I...love..you.." he voice faded as he laid her next to Noishe and Lloyd. He gave Lloyd a kiss on the forehead.

"Be safe, Lloyd..." Lloyd sobbed and crawled over to hug his dying mother.

Turning his back on his crumbling family, he faced Kvar silently. He was marveling at the Angelus Crystal, the very cause of Anna's death. Kratos unfurled his wings and pointed his sword towards Kvar. In a single, swift movement, he used one foot to thrust his body forward and practically-and quite literally- flew across the clearing.

"Lightning Blade!" he shouted, hitting Kvar. They both stared as the Angelus Crystal flew from his fingertips. It landed, then rolled across the other half of the clearing. Kratos froze as Kvar began gathering mana. The crystal stopped rolling after it touched Lloyd's foot.

"LLOYD!" Hearing his father's call, he turned to look at him, then regarded, quite curiously, what had touched his foot. Oblivious to the danger of the Crystal, he reached for it.

"Lightning!"

To Kratos, everything seemed to slow down. A bolt of lightning hit the ground just before Lloyd. The ground began to shake and crack. The boy began to cry as the ground he sat upon lowered suddenly. In seconds, the ground broke off and Lloyd, Noishe, and Anna went over the edge.

"LLOYD! ANNA!" In blind rage, he stabbed Kvar with his sword and watched him fall to his knees. Kratos glared down at him for a single moment before running off to find his family.

_

* * *

_

Kaylie gasped as she watched Lloyd, Anna and Noishe fall down the side of the cliff. Her heart suddenly throbbed, bringing her to her knees. She took a deep breath and forced herself up. She needed to save them. She heard Kratos yelling their names out. She hoped he'd be okay. The Star Blade was still shrieking, it not louder. She ran towards them, despite the throbbing her heart.

They weren't too hard to find, which surprised her, when she considered how much foliage had gotten in her way. She collapsed before their still bodies. She was amazed and incredibly shocked to find Lloyd alive. He had used Noishe as a cushion, who was also still alive. The she observed Anna – and nearly fainted.

She was covered in blood. Kaylie crawled over to her and barely got a pulse. Anna was nearly gone and Kaylie had no mana left to use any healing spells.

"Anna." She whispered her name. She had to find a way to save her. She had promised and she couldn't break a promise.

"_Only you can choose how this turns out..."_

Kaylie say on her knees and prayed.

"To the bringer of life, please, take my life instead of my loved ones and replace their time with mine...please." A single tear slid down her cheek.

Then, the world went white and her body lightly fell to the ground.


End file.
